La puissance de l'amour : envers et contre tout
by caropat07
Summary: Edward fait parti des Volturi depuis sa "naissance". Il doit enlever une jeune fille qui résiste à son don. Saura-t-il la soustraire à la convoitise d'Aro ? Saura-t-il la sauver contre tous les dangers qui rôdent ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

POV Bella

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais Bella me plait plus. J'ai 16 ans et je vis dans une petite bourgade en Amérique, Phoenix ! Depuis 3 jours je suis en voyage scolaire à Volterra, une ville en Italie. On était en train de visiter la cathédrale de Santa Maria Assunta quand soudain mon téléphone sonna.

- Melle Swan ? demanda une voix inconnue.

-C'est moi.

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

L'homme fit une pause qui ne me laissait rien augurer de bon.

-Vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture, reprit-il. Votre père est décédé sur le coup, et votre mère a succombé à ses blessures il y a une heure.

Il continua de parler mais je n'en entendis pas plus. J'étais anéantie. J'étais seule, ma seule famille venait de mourir. Je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais restée clouée sur place. Quand je me ressaisis, il faisait nuit. Je me mis à courir vers l'hôtel qui nous hébergeait, ma classe et moi, quand soudain je me heurtais à quelque chose de dur.

**Alors, voilà un petit prologue. Je veux juste savoir si ça plaît, ou non... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris. J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi. Je vous la mets maintenant, parce qu'il est difficile de juger sur un prologue.**

**Merci surtout à eliloulou pour ses renseignements et ses encouragements, ainsi que evelyne-raconte, pour le temps qu'elle passe à me corriger et à me soutenir.**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

POV Edward

Le crépuscule assombrissait le ciel après une magnifique journée ensoleillée qui nous avait réduits, ma race et moi, à rester dans l'ombre. Je venais de me nourrir. Aro n'aimait pas ma façon de me nourrir, mais je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir boire du sang humain.

Moi, Edward Anthony Masen, suis un vampire de 116 ans végétarien. Ma meilleure amie, Tanya, végétarienne elle aussi, venait de me quitter pour aller prendre son service au sein de la garde personnelle d'Aro, le chef du clan des vampires qui régnait sur Volterra et sur le monde vampirique depuis un millénaire. Aro avait deux frères : Caius et Marcus. A eux 3, ils faisaient en sorte que notre secret, notre existence sur cette terre, ne soit jamais révélé. Aro était considéré comme le Maître des vampires. Il avait 841 ans, comme ses frères. Son pouvoir consistait à pouvoir lire dans les pensées d'une personne lorsque celle-ci le touchait. Il était avide de pouvoir et de gloire, et la vie de luxe que nous menions le confirmait.

Je marchais tranquillement, la tête fourmillant de pensées, quand on me percuta. Je baissai la tête et ce que je vis me perturba au plus haut point. Une jeune fille, 16 ans peut-être, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les traits tirés par la peine, s'était trouvée sur mon chemin, à moins que ce ne soit moi qui était sur le sien.

-Ex… Ex… Excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle sans me regarder, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans un regard pour moi, elle repartit en courant vers une destination qui m'était inconnue. Son visage, si magnifique malgré son chagrin, était gravé dans mes pensées. Son odeur, si exquise, me parvenait encore et m'ensorcelait. Mais une chose la rendait encore plus mystérieuse : ses pensées. J'avais le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, toutes les pensées, même à distance. Mais là, rien. Un silence bienheureux. Etait-ce normal ? Etait-ce un fantôme ? Un songe ? Non, bien sûr que non, les vampires ne peuvent pas dormir et donc rêver.

Je repris ma marche à travers la ville, m'amusant à regarder les derniers humains trainer dans les rues encore chaudes. La jeune fille me hantait toujours. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spéciale pour que je n'entende pas ses pensées ? Pourquoi ? Voilà la question. Pourquoi pensais-je encore à elle ? Pourquoi voulais-je voir un sourire au lieu de ses larmes ? Mais je ne pus continuer à penser à elle : Jane me regardait, appuyée contre une des arches des vitrines des magasins.

-Tiens tiens, notre cher Edward ! Qui espionnes-tu ? Quelles pensées te parviennent ?

Je la fixais sans sourciller. Jane était jalouse de l'attention que me portait Aro. Pourtant, elle aurait dû savoir que je ne voulais rien, que je n'avais pas demandé à être introduit dans le monde des vampires. Mais Jane avait été transformée quand elle avait à peine 15 ans, tout comme son frère jumeau, et à cet âge-là, on n'est pas assez mûr.

_S'il savait comme je lui en veux ! Aro m'a obligé à être dans la même unité que lui, mais il est si arrogant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, il est capable de …_

Et ça continuait encore et encore. Si seulement j'avais été moins beau ! Mais non, la nature m'a donné la beauté quand j'étais humain, et le fait d'être vampire n'a fait qu'arranger mon physique. Que le monde est injuste ! On dirait Jane ! Quelle ironie ! Mais le petit vampire continuait son monologue, perdue dans ses pensées, tout en me regardant. Nous nous étions assis sur la fortification qui entourait la ville.

-Alors, ton repas était bon ? me demanda-t-elle en affichant un air dégoûté.

Elle aussi avait du mal avec mon régime alimentaire. Elle se disputait d'ailleurs souvent avec Tanya car même si elles s'entendaient très bien, Jane ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse oser refuser le sang humain. Certes, il nous attirait, mais j'avais pris sur moi, un an après ma transformation, de ne plus y gouter et depuis cette promesse que je m'étais faite, le sang humain n'avait plus franchi mes lèvres.

-Ca peut aller. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'Aro me permette de sortir plus loin. Je commence à en avoir assez des biches !

-Si tu veux enlever le goût, je peux venir avec toi, on prendrait un humain bien gras…

J'étouffais un rire.

-Non merci Jane. Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas y toucher.

-Non, je ne comprends pas ! Tu dis ne pas vouloir être un monstre, or tu en es un ! Nous ne sommes pas humains, donc nous sommes des monstres de la nature. Mais je t'aime comme tu es !

Ah là là ! Les femmes et l'amour !

_Un jour, tu goûteras le sang humain sur mes lèvres, je te le promets Edward !_

Ces paroles me faisaient rire intérieurement.

-Je t'aime aussi Jane. Je t'aime … bien.

C'était vrai. Jane était une amie formidable quand son mauvais caractère, sa jalousie et sa méchanceté ne prenaient pas le dessus sur sa personnalité d'adolescente. Cela m'amena à me demander quel caractère avait la fille en pleurs de tout à l'heure. Mais pourquoi pensais-je encore à elle ?

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Jane venait de penser la question que je me posais au sujet de la fille. A quoi pensait-elle ? Mais Jane ne s'avoua pas vaincue par mon silence. Elle sauta de la muraille en m'entraînant.

-Tu as besoin d'exercices ! Viens !

Et elle me prit la main pour m'emmener à sa suite vers la campagne nocturne.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Visite guidée

Chapitre 2 : Visite guidée

Pov Bella

Je pleurais, encore et encore. Qu'avais-je fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Moi-même j'avais frôlé la mort plusieurs fois à cause de ma maladresse, mais mes parents …. Lucy essayait de me réconforter en me frottant le dos tandis que je noyais mon oreiller sous mes larmes. Le professeur avait accepté que je reste à l'hôtel avec une de mes amies, et Lucy, ma meilleure amie, s'était proposée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour moi. Depuis la veille, toute ma classe défilait pour me donner leurs condoléances et m'encourager. Il restait encore 7 jours de voyage, et il restait plein de choses à visiter … Enfin, c'est ce qu'avait dit le professeur quand je lui avais demandé s'il n'était pas possible que je rentre chez moi. Le lendemain, je devais à nouveau me joindre à la classe et supporter leurs regards emplis de pitié.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, commença Lucy après trois heures de silence, mais je pense que tu devrais te confier, dire ce que tu as au fond de toi, tes sentiments.

-Je n'ai plus de sentiment ! sanglotais-je. Je n'ai plus rien !

-Si, tu nous as nous, tes amies. Quand nous rentrerons, tu viendras habiter chez nous. Nous ne nous séparerons plus ! Au fait, tu sais que Tyler a décidé de mettre son plan à exécution ?

Tyler… Il voulait sortir avec moi depuis six mois mais n'avait jamais osé me demander. La semaine dernière, il avait prévu de jouer les romantiques en me demandant de sortir avec lui avec un bouquet de roses sur la place Saint-Marc à Rome.

-La barbe ! grognais-je en pensant à la honte que j'éprouverais quand il ferait sa demande. Pas moyen de lui faire comprendre.

-Je sais, sourit Lucy, visiblement ravie d'avoir détourné mes pensées. Quand tu lui as rappelé vendredi qu'il n'était qu'un ami, il a tellement rougi que Mike lui a fait une réflexion idiote. D'ailleurs, le fait que tu fixes des limites à Tyler a beaucoup plu à Mike.

-Quand les garçons comprendront-ils que je ne suis pas intéressée, me lamentais-je. Aide-moi à trouver quelque chose Lucy! Il faut faire comprendre à Tyler avant qu'il ne fasse sa stupide déclaration !

Lucy était contente : elle savait que l'intérêt que me portaient les garçons m'énervait et que j'oubliais le reste. Sa stratégie fonctionna puisque je passais le reste de la journée à établir des plans pour ne pas me trouver à moins de 10 mètres de Tyler. Le soir, le reste de la classe revint et le professeur fut heureux de ne pas me trouver en pleurs. Le programme du lendemain avait été décidé quelques minutes avant.

-Vu que tu vas un peu mieux Bella, nous allons visiter la forteresse de Volterra. Je tiens à ce que tout le monde participe à cette sortie parce que je compte faire une leçon là-dessus, et donc un devoir.

Je mangeais un peu, avec inévitablement Tyler et Mike à mes côtés. Angela, une autre amie très chère, secouait la tête à ce spectacle, sans se moquer. Vint le temps d'aller se coucher, et j'espérais ne pas avoir de cauchemar, car la nuit d'avant je n'avais fait que ça.

Ce fut Mike qui me réveilla avec un baiser sur la joue. Tyler, qui passait par là, se jeta sur Mike mais atterrit sur moi. Je le repoussais en grognant.

-Tyler ! m'exclamais-je. Ça suffit !

Devant son air de chien battu, je ne pus continuer à le blâmer.

-Allez, fais-en un toi aussi.

Je lui tendis ma joue et il y posa un baiser bruyant tout en lâchant un regard venimeux à Mike. Quand toute la classe fut prête, nous nous mîmes en route pour la forteresse. Une femme nous attendait devant la grande porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Heidi, et je suis votre guide.

Le professeur se présenta en souriant et nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur. Le grand hall était vide. Les murs étaient ornés de grands tableaux, représentants souvent les mêmes personnages : un trio d'hommes pâles, fins, impassibles. Heidi nous fit traverser de nombreux couloirs, nous expliquant des tableaux, nous racontant la vie que des personnes connues y avait menée. Parfois un homme ou une femme passait, mais bizarrement toutes ces personnes paraissaient se ressembler, mais je ne pouvais mettre le doigt sur leur point commun. Un peu comme s'ils étaient tous de la même famille. Ces pensées me firent penser à mes parents, et un sanglot m'échappa. Lucy s'en aperçut et me frotta le dos.

-Ça va Bella ?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire un mot tellement ma gorge était serrée. La guide nous amena dans une salle toute ronde, aux murs tout en pierre. Trois trônes en bois étaient placés contre la paroi qui se trouvait à l'est, et de petites meurtrières en hauteur laissaient passer le soleil de manière indirecte, amenant une lumière tamisée qui reposait les yeux. Le sol était lisse mais légèrement incliné pour qu'une rigole se forme au centre. Une évacuation permettait à l'eau de s'écouler. Ils devaient nettoyer la pièce au jet d'eau pour aller plus vite.

Heidi nous racontait une anecdote quand un groupe d'hommes et de femmes entrèrent. On se serait cru dans un film, quand le roi et la reine entrent dans la pièce. Trois hommes étaient en tête du cortège, avançant la tête haute fiers et sérieux. Ils balayèrent la salle du regard avant de s'avancer vers Heidi, à côté de qui je me trouvais. Le plus vieux s'approcha de nous et Heidi lui tendit la main. Le vieil homme la prit et ses yeux se plissèrent. Je ne faisais pas attention à ma classe qui ne semblait pas voir que le vieil homme me tendait la main à présent. Sa peau semblait plus fragile que du papier à cigarette, et tellement blanche que s'il ne bougeait pas j'aurais pu le prendre pour un cadavre. D'ailleurs, les cernes sous ses yeux, son teint livide, ses yeux laiteux, tout me faisait penser à un cadavre. Et il suffisait de regarder tous les nouveaux arrivants pour voir qu'ils souffraient du même mal. Il me sourit et Heidi me présenta.

-Aro, je vous présente une jeune élève qui vient d'Amérique pour visiter notre belle ville. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

J'acquiesçai et tendis la main au dénommé Aro qui la prit et la serra. Son sourire s'évanouit mais je ne sus pourquoi. Il me vrilla de son regard et j'en eus la chair de poule.

-C'est un plaisir de vous avoir vu mademoiselle, me dit-il finalement en me lâchant la main.

Il repartit, suivi du cortège, après avoir fait un léger mouvement de la tête. Heidi nous fit sortir et la visite continua. Je n'eus pas plus le temps de penser à mes parents car la guide semblait douée pour captiver l'attention. Ce soir-là, nous rentrâmes courbatus mais les yeux pleins de souvenirs. Je m'endormis dans les bras de Lucy après avoir à nouveau pleuré mes parents. Je ne savais pas de quoi le lendemain serait fait, mais un mauvais pressentiment me poussait à croire que je ne m'amuserais pas.

**Alors, vous aimez ? Une idée sur la suite ?**


	4. Chapter 3 : La fille mystérieuse

**Merci à Alvina26 pour ses reviews !**

Chapitre 3 : La fille mystérieuse

Pov Aro

Qui était-elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spécial pour que mon pouvoir n'ait pas fonctionné ? Je tournais en rond, sous l'œil perplexe de mes deux frères. Ils avaient faim, moi aussi. Nous attendions qu'Heidi revienne avec de nouvelles proies. La classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui se trouvait dans la salle tout à l'heure devait nous servir de repas, mais après avoir touché cette jeune fille, je n'avais pu me résoudre à donner l'assaut.

Personne n'avait jamais résisté à mon don. J'avais toujours eu accès aux pensées des gens dès que je les touchais. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle pouvait remercier cette bizarrerie : c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie, elle et ses malheureux amis humains. Et Heidi était très en colère parce que je l'avais obligé à aller à nouveau chercher des proies, et j'avais été clair sur le fait que je voulais me nourrir au plus vite.

-Pourquoi tant d'agitation Aro ? demanda Marcus.

Il avait senti mon désarroi, ma surprise et ma frustration.

-Pourquoi nous avoir empêchés de boire avec ces jeunes ? Ils sont aussi insignifiants que les autres. Pourquoi les avoir épargnés ?

-Calme-toi Caius ! Ils ont pu partir car il y a un mystère que je veux m'expliquer.

-La jeune fille ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite. Etait-ce une défaillance de mon don ? Etait-ce moi le faible ? Je ris à cette pensée. Moi, faible ? Non, certainement pas. J'avais tué des centaines de vampires à mains nus, j'avais tout fait pour qu'on me respecte, et elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, ni plus, ni moins.

-Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout. Quand je l'ai touché rien ne m'est parvenu.

Marcus fronça les sourcils. Je suis sûr que cette histoire l'ennuyait déjà.

-Je tiens à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, déclarais-je. Il ne faudrait pas que cette situation recommence, ni même qu'elle s'ébruite.

Je vis Marcus et Caius hocher la tête en même temps. Il en allait de notre réputation. Que se passerait-il si la communauté vampirique apprenait qu'une simple humaine est parvenue à échapper au pouvoir du grand Aro ? Je n'osais l'imaginer. Enfin, les premiers effluves des humains nous parvinrent, en même temps que leur brouhaha coutumier. Heidi revenait ! Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Heidi tout sourire mais affamée. Elle laissa entrer les humains qui commençaient à admirer les tableaux, les pierres et les tapisseries. Quand les portes se furent refermées, chacun de notre race qui se trouvait dans la pièce se jeta sur un humain, le venin suintant sur nos dents.

Notre repas fini, les dames se retirèrent et les gardes débarrassèrent les corps vidés de leur sang.

-Que comptes-tu faire Aro, pour cette humaine ?

Maintenant que nous étions tous rassasiés, nous pouvions réfléchir posément. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la laisser s'en aller, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, les adolescents devaient retourner chez eux d'ici cinq jours. Cela me laissait peu de temps.

-Elle n'est pas vampire ?

-Pourquoi cette question Caius ?

-Parce que si elle avait été vampire, elle aurait pu avoir un don qui aurait pu bloquer le tien.

-Elle est bien humaine, répondis-je. Son cœur battait, et je peux même te dire que son sang sent délicieusement bon.

-Tu pourras me laisser y goûter quand tu auras trouvé ?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion. Serait-ce une bonne idée de la tuer ? Et si tout ceci n'était que la petite partie d'un don ? Certes, il était rare qu'un humain ait un don, mais lorsqu'il devenait vampire, ce don n'en était que plus puissant.

-Ce serait du gâchis de la tuer. Il serait intéressant de voir comment évoluera cette spécificité si elle devient l'une d'entre nous.

-Enfin Aro !

Caius s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main. Il laissait exprimer sa colère contre mes résolutions. Il n'aimait pas qu'un humain se transforme car pour lui, c'était de la nourriture gâchée.

-Pense à sa puissance, soufflais-je. Réfléchis-y, je prendrais ma décision demain. La nuit porte conseil.

Marcus pouffa : nous ne pouvions dormir, et cet état des choses nous amusait. Caius sortit de la pièce en fulminant.

-Avoue Aro, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire.

C'était une affirmation, non une accusation. Marcus avait toujours été très perspicace.

-C'est vrai. Je demanderai à un des membres de ma garde de l'enlever et de la ramener ici.

Marcus fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais comme moi que les humains vont la chercher, et le premier endroit où ils viendront sera ici. Ils savent que nous ne sommes pas comme eux, et même s'ils ont peur, ils ne laisseront pas un enlèvement impuni. Ils se sentent tellement en sécurité ici. Même si c'est grâce à nous.

Il n'avait pas tort. Me revint en mémoire une de nos cachettes lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, lorsque Volterra n'était pas encore notre propriété.

-Il l'emmènera à la villa abandonnée. C'est assez loin de la ville, et notre invitée pourra crier autant qu'elle le voudra.

Marcus sourit. Après avoir pris ses doigts, je vis qu'il approuvait mon plan.

-Demande à Edward de le faire ! Il sait s'y prendre avec les femmes.

Ce fut à mon tour de pouffer. Edward était terriblement beau, et toutes les femmes, vampires ou non, lui couraient après. Il allait réussir à l'amener dans un coin, à s'emparer d'elle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et à coup sûr elle le suivrait. Et je n'aurais même pas à craindre qu'il ne la tue pour se nourrir : ce jeune homme préférait boire le sang infect des animaux. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce régime. J'avais beau essayer de le forcer à l'abandonner, Edward restait sur ses convictions. Voilà qui m'arrangeait pour une fois. Edward fut amené devant moi, et je lui expliquai le plan. Je lui montrai en pensées qui était la personne à enlever, et il acquiesça sans broncher, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il repartit rapidement en m'assurant qu'il réussirait.

**Alors, Edward va-t-il l'enlever ? Ou va-t-il aller contre les ordres d'Aro ? **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours.**


	5. Chapter 4 : L'enlèvement

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Milou : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite ! La fiction est d'ailleurs écrite en entier. **

**Je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve en bas.**

Chapitre 4 : L'enlèvement

POV Edward

Quand Aro m'avait montré qui je devais enlever, mon cœur mort avait fait un bond. _Elle_ ! La fille inconnue qui sentait si bon le Freesia et dont les pensées me restaient cachées. J'allais pouvoir _la _revoir, _lui _parler ! Enfin, ça n'allait pas être facile : _elle _allait me détester de l'enlever à ses amis, sa famille. Quel monstre j'étais ! Mais deux êtres se développaient en moi. L'homme qui ne voulait pas _lui _faire de mal, qui voulait _son _bonheur, qui voulait _la_ connaître et _la _voir sourire. Et le monstre qui ne _la _voulait que pour lui, pour _la _boire, pour _la _voir, pour _la _garder. Et aucun d'eux ne gagnait pour le moment. Mais j'avais une mission, et je devais l'accomplir. Je rencontrai Jane au détour d'un couloir, en grande discussion avec Tanya.

_Et voici notre bel Edward ! Qu'est-ce que je voudrais qu'il me regarde différemment ! _

Tanya, Tanya, Tanya ! Tu es désespérante ! Mais tellement persévérante. Mais je ne lui dirais jamais, elle le prendrait pour un compliment. Quant à Jane, ce n'était pas mieux.

_Grrrrrrrrrrr ! Edward ! Quelle belle paire de fesses ! Je voudrais tellement en voir plus ! _

Bien sûr, avec Jane, c'était plus vulgaire. Le côté adolescent sans doute. Elles me demandèrent en un bel ensemble :

-Comment vas-tu Edward ?

-Très bien les filles. Je pars en mission. Je risque d'être absent pour un moment.

-On peut savoir ? demanda Tanya.

Je secouais la tête.

-Demandez à Aro ! Moi je ne dis rien. Je vous adore les filles. A bientôt !

Et pour leur clouer le bec, je les embrassai toutes les deux sur la joue. Elles furent tellement sidérées que je pus partir sans être retenu.

Arrivé dehors, je pris tranquillement la direction de l'hôtel où _elle _logeait avec sa classe. Heidi me l'avait montré dans ses pensées lors de l'entretien avec Aro, et elle m'avait même donné le numéro de sa chambre. La nuit était noire pour une fois : les nuages s'amoncelaient, la pluie ne tarderait pas. Je devais l'emmener dans une villa appartenant à Aro et ses frères, mais avant, je devais me procurer de la nourriture humaine : elle aurait besoin de manger pour vivre, et de boire aussi. La villa n'était abandonné qu'aux yeux des humains : c'est là-bas que nous allions nous reposer, loin de la vie trépidante de Volterra, pour pouvoir se libérer l'esprit. J'en avais besoin plus que quiconque : mon don était parfois un fardeau, m'obligeant à entendre toutes les pensées, positives ou négatives, sages ou salaces. La salle de bain était donc en état de fonctionnement. A quoi d'autre devais-je penser pour son confort ? Je ne voyais rien d'autre. Au pire, j'aviserais sur place.

J'entrai dans un magasin par la lucarne qui donnait sur le toit et pris de quoi tenir trois jours. Aro ne m'avait pas donné d'indication sur le nombre de jours où elle allait devoir rester parmi nous. Une fois la nourriture dans un sac que je mis sur le dos, je courus à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à son hôtel. Tout était calme. Ils dormaient tous, même le veilleur. Je déambulai sans bruit dans les couloirs, m'assurant que tous ces humains dormaient assez profondément pour ne pas se réveiller. Que diraient-ils à leur réveil, lorsqu'ils s'apercevraient qu'elle n'était plus là ? Fugue ? Enlèvement ? Peu m'importait. J'allais la revoir et pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras.

Bien sûr, il fallait que je fasse attention : je pouvais si facilement la briser ! Enfin j'arrivai devant sa chambre dont j'ouvris doucement la porte. Son odeur me parvint : forte et irrésistible, envoûtante comme _elle_. De toute évidence, il allait falloir que je m'y habitue quelques instants, si je ne voulais pas la mordre. En dépit de mon régime alimentaire, le sang humain m'attirait, mais celui-ci était pire que tout, affreusement tentateur. Je m'assis contre la porte d'abord, après l'avoir refermée. Puis, quand je fus sûr de pouvoir résister, je m'approchai à pas très lents, même pour un humain. J'entendais sa respiration : saccadée et rapide, et j'en conclus qu'elle devait faire un cauchemar. Puis, en m'approchant plus, je pus voir son visage : ses sourcils étaient froncés et les coins de sa bouche étaient tirés vers le bas.

-Non ! Maman ! Papa ! Ne partez pas !

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle dormait toujours, ses yeux étaient fermés. Puis elle se tut et sa respiration se calma. Bon, tout va bien. Je m'approchai encore. Son parfum… Non Edward Masen, résiste ! Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour Aro ! Enfin je fus devant le lit. Je pris une inutile mais profonde inspiration, m'imprégnant de cette fragrance interdite, et sortis le chloroforme. C'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas lui faire mal et n'alerter personne. Une fois un mouchoir en tissu bien imbibé, je lui appliquai sur le visage en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer de toutes mes forces. Aussitôt elle ouvrit les yeux et se débattit, tentant de hurler. Le produit ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Je la pris dans mes bras après avoir volé trois couvertures et deux parures de draps à l'hôtel. Je passai par les toits cette fois-ci et me dirigeai vers la villa, à trente kilomètres de Volterra, au milieu des bois, à vitesse vampirique. Un ange dormait dans mes bras. Une fois arrivés à la vieille villa, je la déposai dans une des chambres du premier étage et la couvris d'une couverture. Elle frissonna quand je mis la couverture sur elle puis soupira. Je la laissai pour poser un verrou sur le côté extérieur de la porte afin d'être certain qu'elle ne s'envolerait pas. Régulièrement je vérifiais qu'elle dormait toujours, la contemplant de tout mon saoul. Même endormie elle avait l'air triste. Pourquoi ?

Je descendis à la cuisine où j'avais déposé la nourriture, puis je lavai un verre que je remplis d'eau. Devais-je lui laisser ? Non, elle pourrait se blesser, et si son sang coulait, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y résister. Je retournai dans la chambre qu'elle occuperait désormais pour y attendre son réveil, le verre d'eau à la main.

**Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Pour celles qui se posent la question, je posterai en général le mercredi et le samedi.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes et favoris. Voilà le réveil de Bella ! **

Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience

POV Bella

Je rêvais. Quoiqu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar : mes parents étaient là, nous étions de retour d'Italie. Bizarrement, ils étaient là tous les deux, comme avant leur divorce. Ils me prenaient dans leurs bras à la descente de l'avion, et je pleurais de joie. Soudain ils me lâchèrent et me regardèrent fixement avant de commencer à disparaître lentement.

-Non ! Maman ! Papa ! Ne partez pas !

J'avais beau pleurer, hurler, ils s'effaçaient sans montrer qu'ils étaient affectés. Et ils ne furent plus là, me laissant dans un état apathique. Le cauchemar cessa à ce moment pour entrer dans un autre : je sentis quelque chose sur mon visage. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis une silhouette qui avait sa main sur ma bouche et qui tentait de m'empêcher de bouger. Tout à coup, la tête me tourna et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

J'avais mal à la tête et mes idées n'étaient pas très claires. Que s'était-il passé ? Mon dernier cauchemar me revint en mémoire. Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar ? Les sensations étaient très réelles, trop même. Je n'entendais rien, alors que les bruits de la rue auraient dû me réveiller. De plus, la lumière qui passait à travers mes paupières me disait que le professeur aurait dû m'avoir réveillé depuis longtemps. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étais-je ? Ça sentait le moisi et la poussière, signe que je n'étais plus à l'hôtel. Pouvais-je ouvrir les yeux ? Que verrais-je ? Finalement je me décidai et ouvris lentement les paupières, me préparant au pire. J'étais dans un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges sang. Ne voulant pas m'affoler encore, je continuais mon examen : une couverture de l'hôtel était posée sur moi, j'étais encore en pyjama et je n'étais pas attachée. La chambre était froide, et la pluie du dehors n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et sur un canapé, en face de moi, un jeune homme était assis, me regardant fixement. Son visage était serein, ce qui m'empêcha de céder à la panique. De plus, sa beauté irréelle me stupéfiait, me paralysait.

-Bonjour, me dit-il. Bien dormi ?

Sa voix était aussi belle que son visage. Qui était-il ? Devais-je répondre ?

-Tu as soif ?

J'acquiesçai. Il se leva et commença à marcher vers moi mais un tremblement me prit et je me recroquevillai, ce qu'il remarqua. Il continua cependant à marcher doucement et posa le verre sur la table de chevet avant de repartir sur son canapé. Quand il se fut assis, je me calmai et me détendis puis j'attrapai le verre que je bus intégralement. Ne voulant pas parler, ne sachant encore ce qu'il voulait, je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Il comprit mon intention.

-De rien. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais tu devras rester ici quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ?

Ma voix était rauque et tremblante. Finalement, je n'étais pas aussi calme que ce que je croyais.

-Tu es spéciale. Mon maître voudrait te connaître. Tu as faim ?

Je secouai la tête. Il ne dit plus rien mais continua à me fixer. Gênée, je rougis et baissai les yeux.

-Tu es belle quand tu rougis.

Je rougis encore plus. Il rit puis se leva. Aussitôt mes tremblements reprirent.

-Je ne te ferais rien », me rassura-t-il d'une voix torturée qui me fit relever les yeux. Ses yeux étaient doux mais inquiets. « Je te laisse te reposer. Je reprends le verre.

Il se rapprocha et je fermai les yeux, cachant ma tête sous la couverture. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant qui avait peur du méchant loup, mais n'était-ce pas légitime ? Seule sa beauté m'empêchait de céder à mon envie de sauter hors du lit et tenter de m'enfuir. Il dû comprendre mon envie de fuite puisqu'il continua.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller. Tout est fermé à clé. Il y a une salle de bain que tu peux utiliser. Je t'apporterai des vêtements ce soir. Si tu as faim ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi ! Je m'appelle Edward. Et toi ?

La tête toujours sous les couvertures, je lui répondis.

-Bella.

Puis il sortit, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Quel homme étrange ! Ses magnifiques yeux dorés me hantaient, sa beauté ravageuse me laissait pantoise. Finalement, lassée de rester couchée, j'entrepris de me lever. La tête me tournait encore un peu, mais je pouvais tenir sur mes jambes. J'allai jusqu'à la porte pour vérifier qu'il avait dit vrai : je tournai la poignée et essayai d'ouvrir la porte mais elle resta close. Je soupirai. La fenêtre peut-être ? Peine perdue : j'étais au premier étage et la fenêtre semblait scellée. Nous étions au milieu d'une forêt et seule une clairière se dégageait autour de la maison. Nous étions seuls et isolés. C'est à ce moment que mes émotions me submergèrent : je courus vers la porte en hurlant et en cognant dessus de toutes mes forces.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Papa ! Maman !

Je m'effondrai, en pleurs, la tête trop pleine de pensées et d'images. Je versais beaucoup de larmes avant de redonner un faible coup sur la porte.

-Pourquoi ?

Puis le noir prit possession de moi.

**Alors, ça vous plaît toujours ? Une petite review pour m'encourager ? **


	7. Chapitre 6 : Visite inattendue

**Encore un chapitre ! Je poste ce soir, parce que je ne pourrais pas ce week-end. **

**Merci pour vos reviews. Celles qui en laissent me font très plaisir à chaque fois. **

**Je vous laisse lire.**

Chapitre 6 : Visite inattendue

Pov Edward

Je l'entendais pleurer. Elle devait me détester et avoir peur, et je la comprenais très bien. Et encore, je ne lui avais pas révélé ma nature! Que se passera-t-il quand elle l'apprendra ? Elle ne voudra même plus que j'ouvre la porte, c'était certain. Elle tambourinait sur celle-ci, faisant souffrir son corps, et mon cœur par la même occasion. Pourquoi est-ce à moi que l'on avait confié cette mission ? Je pensais être maudis jusqu'à ce jour, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Et ne pas connaître ses pensées me torturait. Que pensait-elle ? A quel point avait-elle peur ? Avait-elle peur de moi, ou de la situation ? Ou les deux ? Enfin, elle cessa de taper après un ultime « Pourquoi ? ». Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, mais je ne montai pas encore. Soudain mon téléphone sonna. C'était Aro.

-Edward ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui maître. Elle dort toujours.

-Bien. J'essayerai de passer dans la soirée.

-Entendu.

Je raccrochai en réalisant ce que je venais de faire. Pourquoi lui avais-je mentis ? La réponse se fit d'elle-même : j'avais peur pour Elle, et je devais l'assumer. Je connaissais Aro et je savais de quoi il était capable : du pire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi cette jeune fille résistait à son don et il n'hésiterait devant aucun moyen. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Bella était si impénétrable. Moi aussi, mais pas de la manière qu'il envisageait. Sans le vouloir, j'étais devant la chambre de Bella. Pouvoir mettre enfin un nom sur son visage était réconfortant, rassurant et même apaisant.

Je tirai le verrou sans faire de bruit et la trouvai blottie derrière la porte, endormie. Sans mouvement brusque je la pris dans mes bras et la remis sur le lit, puis je la couvris. Mû par une impulsion, je caressai son visage, la faisant frissonner. Je repris ma main, ne voulant pas la geler par la froideur de ma peau, tout en maudissant mon statut. Les vampires avaient la peau glacée et dure, et il était impossible de changer cela.

Soudain des pensées me parvinrent : Tanya. Elle voulait penser à moi, sans personne pour la déranger, sans savoir que j'étais là. Aussitôt je descendis après avoir refermé le verrou de la chambre et j'ouvris la porte devant une Tanya éberluée.

-Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Mission, répondis-je simplement.

Tanya plissa les yeux.

-Ça sent l'humain. Tu as changé de régime ?

Elle n'était pas accusatrice, juste curieuse.

_S'il boit le sang des humains, alors je pourrais à nouveau le faire ! C'est tellement meilleur ! _

Tanya avait choisi mon régime alimentaire pour pouvoir chasser avec moi.

-Non Tanya. Elle est ici sur ordres d'Aro.

-Elle ?

Furieuse, ma Tanya ? Tout en elle suintait la jalousie.

-Eh oui, c'est une humaine ! Elle est là-haut, elle dort.

-Veux-tu chasser avec moi ? Tu dois en avoir besoin, si tu passes tout ton temps avec cette humaine.

Je réfléchis : elle dormait et elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça me permettrait de mieux résister à la tentation. Nous partîmes donc en chasse et j'y tuai un daim et un chat sauvage, plus que ce dont j'avais besoin, mais je voulais être certain de ne pas flancher. Je fus plus que rassasié mais attendis que Tanya ait fini, par politesse.

-Elle est comment ? me demanda-t-elle sur le chemin du retour.

-Que veux-tu savoir Tanya ?

Je n'avais pas besoin de la réponse, ses pensés parlaient pour elle, mais je n'aimais pas utiliser les pensées des autres pour faire la conversation. Je trouvais que les pensées devaient être secrètes, et que seule la personne savait si elle voulait les dévoiler ou non.

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'elle est belle ?

Oh oui ! Bien plus que toi ! Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-La beauté est subjective. Quoi d'autre ?

Le fait que je n'ai pas répondu ne la choqua pas. Comme elle attendait un oui qui n'était pas venu, elle s'était rassurée.

-Elle est gentille ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillée et elle risque de ne pas nous apprécier, mentis-je encore une fois.

Cette réflexion enchanta Tanya.

_« Mais c'est vrai ça ! Elle lui en voudra à mort ! Chouette chouette chouette ! »_

Je réprimai un sourire : Tanya était incorrigible. La villa était calme et j'entendais la respiration de Bella qui m'assurait qu'elle dormait toujours.

-Tu devrais partir, dis-je à Tanya. Personne n'est censé savoir qu'elle est là.

Tanya grommela mais me fit la bise avant de s'éloigner. Quant à moi, je remontai, juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle dormait toujours, blottie sous la couverture, et je pris conscience qu'elle devait avoir froid. Son visage était serein mais elle s'était agitée : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés.

Je partis chercher quelques affaires que j'avais volé avant d'aller l'enlever : une brosse à cheveux, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, du savon et du shampoing. Je savais qu'il y avait des vêtements neufs dans une armoire : Tanya faisait une provision de vêtements, comme un écureuil faisait sa provision de noisettes. Comme elles avaient la même taille, les vêtements lui iraient. Je pris plusieurs ensembles, elle choisirait toute seule, ainsi qu'un gros pull, bien que je ne comprenne pas l'utilité d'un pull pour un vampire. Enfin, Tanya avait des raisonnements parfois ... légers !

Les habits déposés sur le canapé, je descendis allumer le poste de télévision, plus par habitude que par réel intérêt, attendant son réveil une nouvelle fois. Les nouvelles parlaient de son enlèvement. Pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elle n'était plus là. Le journaliste ne donnait pas plus d'information, mis à part sa description physique et l'hôtel où elle avait dormi.

**Alors, vous aimez toujours ? **

**J'ai conscience que les premiers chapitres sont courts, alors lorsque j'aurais à poster des chapitres courts (oui, certains ne font même pas deux pages word), voulez-vous que j'en mette deux à la suite ? **

**A mercredi ! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Réconfort

**Mercredi est là, moi aussi ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, aussi assez court, mais le prochain est plus long, promis. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 7 : Réconfort

POV Bella

Je me réveillais doucement, l'esprit plus clair. Je m'assis sur le lit et vérifiai que j'étais seule afin d'être libre de penser. Bon, réfléchissons : j'étais enfermée dans une maison, au beau milieu des bois, attendant la visite d'un inconnu. J'étais gardée par un dieu vivant qui était gentil et prévenant. Quelqu'un me cherchait-il ? Qui s'inquiétait de moi ? N'y penses pas Bella, ou tu vas encore pleurer ! Je respirai un grand coup et me levai. Mon ventre gargouilla mais mon attention fut attirée par des affaires de toilettes et des vêtements posés sur le canapé où se tenait Edward tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? La lumière du jour avait grandement déclinée, il allait faire nuit d'ici peu. J'avais donc dormi encore plusieurs heures. Je pris les affaires et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je fus ébahie de voir qu'elle contenait tout le confort moderne : une cabine de douche à jets, un lavabo avec une vasque aux courbes modernes, du linge de toilette, des sels de bain, des gels douche de parfums différents ainsi que des shampoings. Je pus prendre une bonne douche chaude qui me détendit quelque peu et me permit de me sentir plus propre, plus calme. Une fois habillée de propre, je retournai à la chambre puis frappai deux coups à la porte.

-J'ai faim s'il vous plaît, dis-je d'une voix faible.

J'étais persuadée qu'il ne m'entendrait pas, mais contre toute attente, moins de trente secondes plus tard, j'entendis le verrou. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment, sûrement de peur que je ne m'enfuie. Certes, j'en avais eu l'intention, mais quelque chose me faisait pressentir que je n'y réussirais jamais. J'essayerai, c'était certain, mais lorsque j'aurais le ventre plein et plus de forces. Edward entra, un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur le lit après avoir refermé la porte, les yeux posés sur moi qui était debout près de la fenêtre. Je le rejoignis docilement et m'assis devant le plateau tandis qu'il restait debout, près du lit, à m'observer.

-Ça va mieux ?

Quel genre de kidnappeur demande ça à sa victime ? J'étais quelque peu déboussolée par sa gentillesse et sa voix sublime.

-Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

J'étais prête à affronter la vérité, et je voulais savoir pour ne pas devenir folle. Mais ne l'étais-je pas déjà ? Un homme comme Edward pouvait-il exister vraiment ?

Ledit Edward s'assit lentement à mes côtés, comme s'il craignait de me faire peur.

-Rien pour l'instant. Aro, mon maître, va venir te voir et …

-Aro ? C'est l'homme que j'ai vu à la forteresse, c'est ça ?

-C'est lui. Il a été impressionné par… une de tes qualités.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il rit sans moquerie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras vite ! Dis-moi, veux-tu que je prévienne quelqu'un ? Ton père ? Ta mère ?

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et je baissai la tête, mais il la releva à l'aide de deux doigts, me forçant à le regarder.

-Ils… Ils sont… morts il y a trois jours…

Et j'éclatai en sanglots. Edward fit un geste auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout : il me prit dans ses bras, me caressant les cheveux et me demandant de lui pardonner. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me calmer, mais la voix tendre d'Edward et ses gestes réconfortants me permirent de me détendre quelque peu , contre toute attente.

-Je suis navré Bella. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

Je secouai la tête, toujours appuyée contre lui.

-C'est gentil merci.

Il se mit à me bercer doucement.

-Est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en sais rien.

Je lui fus reconnaissante d'avoir été franc. Certes, ça ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, mais savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à ignorer ce qui allait se passer me faisait me sentir moins seule.

-Merci pour les vêtements et le savon, dis-je encore.

Il ne répondit pas mais embrassa mes cheveux. Aussitôt je me redressai. Ce geste ne m'avait pas déplu, bien au contraire, mais il m'avait surprise. Il fut blessé par ma réaction, mais pour lui prouver que je n'avais rien contre lui, j'effleurai sa main. Ce contact me fit frissonner : sa peau était glacée. Comment ais-je pus ne pas m'en apercevoir avant ? Sans doute parce que tout à l'heure, quand j'étais contre lui, il y avait ses vêtements entre sa peau et celle de mon visage.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Je dirais bien aller faire un tour en ville, mais je doute d'avoir l'autorisation.

Ma tentative d'humour le fit sourire.

-Tu veux regarder la télé ?

Pourquoi pas ? J'acquiesçai puis me mis à manger l'assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise qu'il m'avait préparé. C'était tout bonnement succulent.

-Comment se fait-il que tu parles si bien ma langue Edward ?

-J'ai beaucoup étudié. Je connais pas mal de langues et j'ai pratiqué en voyageant.

Je hochai la tête. Une fois mon repas fini, il m'emmena au rez-de-chaussée. Evidemment, je me pris les pieds dans un tapis, et si Edward n'avait pas été là, je me serais retrouvée par terre. Il alluma la télé. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée : les verrous étaient tirés, et le temps que j'en ouvre un, Edward m'aurait rattrapé. Je reportai donc mon attention sur la télé en soupirant. C'était un feuilleton dont je ne comprenais que la moitié, ma connaissance en italien se révélant insuffisante. Soudain, le feuilleton s'interrompit pour un flash d'information.

**Alors, qui voudrait se faire enlever par un ravisseur comme Edward ? Tanya revient en course au prochain chapitre !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Actualités

**Bonjour ! Un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. **

Chapitre 8 : Actualités

POV Edward

J'étais heureux.

Certes, elle s'était reculée quand j'avais embrassé ses cheveux, et je me serais donné des claques devant ma stupidité. Quel ravisseur embrassait ses victimes ? J'avais retenu un frisson d'horreur quand j'avais imaginé ce qu'elle pouvait penser : un violeur ! Mais finalement elle avait fait un geste auquel je ne m'étais pas attendu : elle m'avait effleuré la main, le regard rassurant. Elle en avait frissonné et avais repris sa main, certainement surprise par le froid de ma peau.

Maintenant, nous regardions tous les deux la télévision. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle comprenne tout mais elle ne disait rien et paraissait très concentrée, cherchant sûrement à traduire dans sa tête. Si elle avait regardé la porte en soupirant, à présent ses projets d'évasion semblaient s'être envolés. Tout à coup, un bulletin d'information interrompit le feuilleton, dont le sujet était bien sûr l'enlèvement de Bella. Devant son regard d'incompréhension, je lui traduisis ce que disait le commentateur qui parlait trop vite pour elle: il donna d'abord sa description physique, puis les vêtements qu'elle portait durant la nuit. Enfin, vinrent les témoignages de son professeur et d'une amie, une dénommée Lucy. Bella versa une larme quand son amie apparut sur l'écran, mais elle se ressaisit et m'écouta toujours attentivement. Certains pensaient à une fugue pour se suicider, d'autres invoquaient un enlèvement. Les carabinieri (gendarmes italiens) fouillaient la ville et les alentours à la recherche de son corps car ils avaient peu d'espoir de la retrouver vivante. Bella se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main qu'elle serra. Aussitôt je la réconfortai en la prenant dans mes bras, ce qu'elle sembla apprécier.

-Merci, dit-elle, la voix brisée.

J'étais médusée : je l'avais enlevée, je la séquestrais, et elle venait chercher du réconfort dans mes bras ! Quelle étrange réaction ! Ne sentait-elle pas, comme elle devrait le faire, que j'étais un prédateur pour elle ? Que je n'avais qu'une envie, boire son sang ? Les autres humains nous évitaient pour cette raison. Leur instinct leur commandait de ne pas s'approcher mais Bella était différente. D'abord son esprit, puis maintenant ses réactions. Jusqu'où allait cette étrangeté ?

Peu à peu, sa respiration se ralentit et je devinai qu'elle s'était endormie. Si Tanya entrait à ce moment ! Elle en mourrait de jalousie sur place, si elle avait pu ! Je souris en imaginant les réactions de mon amie, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être imaginative lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi.

Cependant je commençais à m'inquiéter : pourquoi Bella dormait-elle autant ? L'avais-je blessé ? Je sortis mon portable et appelai un camarade. Il s'y connaissait en matière de santé humaine puisqu'il avait entrepris des études de médecine. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait conseillé le chloroforme.

-Allo ?

-David ? C'est Edward. Est-ce normal que l'humain dorme beaucoup ?

David savait que je devais enlever quelqu'un, mais il ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Encore que maintenant, il avait dû faire le rapprochement s'il avait regardé la télé. Tout comme Tanya.

-Oui, c'est un effet secondaire. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Fais-la boire régulièrement quand elle est réveillée, c'est tout. Elle a mangé ?

-Oui.

-Et elle n'a pas vomi ?

-Non non.

-Bon, alors tout va bien. Au fait, ce n'est pas la plus moche !

-Arrête David ! Dis ça à Aro !

David pouffa mais n'ajouta rien. Je raccrochai, rassuré. Bella frissonna peu après et se mit à parler.

-Laissez-moi partir ! Edward, aide-moi !

Elle soupira puis commença à murmurer.

-S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal, ne t'en va pas !

Quelles paroles contradictoires ! Décidant de l'installer plus confortablement, je la pris dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à son lit puis la couvris. Ces paroles s'adressaient-elles toutes à moi ? Si oui, pourquoi voulait-elle que je ne parte pas ? N'est-ce pas elle qui voudrait partir ?

Une autre question me traversa : se souvenait-elle de ce qu'elle disait durant son sommeil ? J'en doutais, sahcant que le sommeil était une phase de détente, et le cerveau ne travaillait pas à retenir. Il lâchait plutôt les émotions afin de les évacuer. Je la regardais encore dormir. Quelle joie se devait être de plonger au pays des rêves, de pouvoir s'évader de la réalité ! J'avoue qu'à cet instant, j'enviai son statut d'humaine. Je ne pouvais accéder à ses pensées, et encore moins à ses rêves, et voilà que ses paroles rendaient me déroutaient encore plus.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de retrouver les idées claires. La nuit était tombée, Aro ne tarderait plus. Que lui ferait-il ? S'il la brutalisait, comme réagirais-je ? Mal, je le craignais. Mais la nuit passa doucement et Aro ne vint pas. Vers 6 heures de matin, mon téléphone vibra. Aussitôt je sortis à vitesse vampirique et répondis à l'appel sur le pas de la porte de la chambre : c'était Aro.

-Edward ? Il y a du grabuge à Volterra. Disons que Caius est un peu en colère. Reste là où tu es, et fais en sorte que personne ne fasse de mal à l'humaine ! Je viendrai plus tard, quand les choses se tasseront.

-Qui dois-je craindre ?

-Caius et Jane. Elle est de son côté ainsi que Démétri, mais je ne pense pas que lui me provoquerait volontairement.

Il raccrocha, me laissant avec ma joie puisque j'allais encore pouvoir rester quelques jours avec elle, seul à seule. J'allai préparer le petit-déjeuner de Bella, sortant du pain, du cacao, du café, des céréales, des œufs, du bacon et du fromage. Pendant ces préparatifs, les pensées de Tanya vinrent me déranger.

_Edward ! Tu es là ? Je sais que oui, alors sors s'il te plaît, ou laisse-moi rentrer !_

Je lui ouvris la porte et retournai dans la cuisine pour finir le petit-déjeuner de Bella.

-Dis donc Edward, tu te transformes en serviteur ?

Sa raillerie cachait mal sa jalousie mais je choisis de ne pas y attacher d'importance.

-J'ai vu sa photo aux actualités. Elle est tout à fait quelconque.

-Dis-moi Tanya, jusqu'où va te pousser ta jalousie ? Tu sais que je ne le fais pas pour le plaisir.

-Ah oui ? A combien d'humains as-tu préparé le petit-déjeuner ?

Je soufflai, ne voulant pas me laisser entraîner sur cette voie.

-Au revoir Tanya ! Si tu as décidé de m'embêter, tu peux repartir.

-Tu es au courant pour Marcus ?

Jolie manière de changer de conversation. J'appréciai le geste, ne voulant pas me disputer avec elle.

-Oui, Aro vient de m'appeler. Normalement, personne ne doit entrer dans la villa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais rien, à ton humaine ! Je suis végétarienne.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Je ne fais que te répéter les ordres que l'on m'a donné.

Tanya soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de me regarder faire sans dire un mot de plus. Au-dessus, j'entendis Bella s'agiter mais je continuai ma préparation en réfléchissant. Le lendemain, j'amènerai Bella ici pour qu'elle se le prépare elle-même, mais puisque Tanya était là, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Une fois que tout fut prêt, je mis la nourriture sur un plateau et commençai à monter quand je me rappelai la présence de Tanya qui avait était très silencieuse, à mon grand étonnement.

-Tu sais Tanya, je crois que tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Bella n'est pas encore très à l'aise. Tu pourras venir un autre jour, mais laisse-lui le temps de se remettre.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'intonation que j'avais prise ou les paroles, n'empêche qu'elle ne discuta pas. Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre avec précaution, Bella était assise devant la fenêtre, regardant le soleil se lever. Elle tourna la tête quand je posai le plateau sur son lit.

-Demain, tu pourras le prendre à la cuisine.

-Merci. Aro vient aujourd'hui ?

-Non, il est pris pour quelques jours. Que veux-tu faire ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance ?

**Edward va-t-il se dévoiler ? Va-t-il lui dire son secret ? **

**Dans l'attente de lire vos reviews... Bon week end !**


	10. Chapitre 9 et 10

**Bonjour**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte et favoris !**

**Le chapitre 9 étant assez court, je me suis permise de mettre également le 10. J'espère que vous n'y verrez pas d'inconvénient. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : L'inconnue

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration._

_-Pourquoi ne pas faire connaissance ?_

Pov Bella

Il se raidit en entendant ma question. Qu'avais-je dis de mal ? Il partit sans un mot, l'air frustré. Surprise, je mis quelques secondes avant de me lever et d'aller manger. Encore une fois, c'était parfait : il y avait de tout, sucré et salé, et c'était délicieux. Une seule question me turlupinait encore et encore : pourquoi ?

Je mangeais tout en fouillant encore une fois la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait rien à faire, même pas le plus petit jeu de cartes ou des feuilles pour écrire ou dessiner. Une fois mon petit-déjeuner fini, je poussai un soupir et murmurai.

-Pourquoi Edward ? Qui es-tu vraiment ? Pff ! Me voilà folle, je parle toute seule.

Je souris devant mon état d'esprit. Pour m'occuper, je pris une douche qui dura longtemps, afin d'occuper le temps et de me détendre. Je n'avais toujours aucune notion de l'heure, il faudrait que j'en parle à Edward. Ce jeune homme me fascinait, c'était étrange : il me faisait peur mais m'attirait en même temps, et je ne savais pas de quel côté faire pencher la balance. En sortant de la salle de bain, je vis Edward, le visage impassible.

-Si je te propose une autre activité, qu'en dis-tu ?

J'acquiesçai. A ce stade, tout est bon à prendre. Il me conduisit dans une autre pièce du premier étage, une bibliothèque. Un sourire aux lèvres, je me retournai vers lui.

-Merci Edward !

J'avançai et pris le premier livre qui me tomba sous la main : le roi Lear, de Shakespeare. Edward me laissa seule, non sans prendre la précaution de tirer le verrou extérieur. De toute façon, où voulait-il que j'aille ? Je n'avais pas de chaussure. Tiens, encore une chose à lui demander !

Je commençai ma lecture, concentrée pour vivre l'histoire. Shakespeare m'a toujours transporté dans l'Italie du moyen âge, aussi je me plongeais dans ma lecture, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil rembourré. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils connaissaient le luxe ici. Seule la poussière indiquait que personne n'y vivait à temps plein. J'étais à la moitié de la pièce quand un grand fracas me fit bondir : une femme était passée à travers la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient noirs et elle fulminait son regard me transperçait. La peur fut telle que mon cerveau ne put comprendre et je m'évanouis.

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais dans mon lit, Edward à mon chevet. La femme était nonchalamment assise sur le canapé, me vrillant toujours du regard. Je me recroquevillai et la peur me serra l'estomac.

-N'ai pas peur Bella ! dit doucement Edward en passant sa main sur ma joue. Elle ne te fera rien.

Je le regardai craintivement en tremblant, tant de peur que de froid. Edward cessa de me caresser le visage, geste qui aurait dû me paraître déplacé, et me couvris. L'inconnue renifla, signe de son mépris.

-Si fragile ! dit-elle dédaigneusement.

-Bella, je te présente Tanya. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Mais elle devrait… Comment a-t-elle réussie à sauter ! Au premier étage ? Il n'y avait pas d'arbre…

Il baissa la tête tandis que Tanya éclata de rire.

-Voyons maintenant si ta protégée est aussi compréhensive que tu le dis !

Devais-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Vu le ton, je n'en étais pas sûre. Edward ne disait rien.

-Nous sommes des vampires, me dit encore Tanya.

Je cherchai la lueur dans ses yeux qui m'assurerait qu'elle plaisantait, mais n'y trouvai rien, et le fait qu'Edward ne bronche pas ne m'aidait pas. Je levai la tête vers lui, et la compréhension s'insinua en moi tandis que mon esprit revoyait tous les détails étranges de mon ravisseur. Aussitôt je bondis hors du lit, tremblant encore plus, pour me cacher derrière le lit. Edward se leva et tenta de me raisonner.

-Je ne te ferais rien Bella, je te le promets. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé depuis que tu es là ?

Je réfléchis. Non, en effet. Au contraire même, il avait été gentil. Mon regard se porta sur Tanya. Pourquoi avait-elle tenté de me sauter dessus ?

-Elle est jalouse, me dit-il encore. Elle n'a pas supporté que je te prête ses habits.

Je me relevai à moitié, méfiante néanmoins. Et je le resterai un bout de temps.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as la peau si froide ? Et que tes yeux sont dorés ?

Il hocha la tête. J'inspirai, tentant de garder les idées claires malgré mon corps qui ne voulait que me replonger dans l'inconscience. Tanya se leva et je me fis toute petite contre le mur, mais elle me lança un regard dédaigneux puis sortit.

-Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. Il se dirigea vers la porte, le regard triste.

-Edward ? » Il se retourna. « Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Enfin, pas trop. Mais d'elle oui.

-Je dirais que c'est normal, dit-il en souriant. Je reviens bientôt.

Il sortit, me laissant avec mes pensées. Vampire. Mais ça n'existait pas ! Ils étaient censés boire le sang des humains. Alors pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Aro voulait-il mon sang ? Je n'eus pas plus le temps de réfléchir : Edward revenait. Il ferma la porte mais resta appuyé dessus, sans s'avancer, et je l'en remerciai mentalement.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es un vampire ? Je veux dire… N'aurais-tu pas dû boire mon sang ?

-Tu sais, tous les vampires ne boivent pas de sang humain. Moi, je bois celui des animaux. Et je t'assure que personne ne touchera au tien. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous ne brûlons pas au soleil, mais notre peau réagit. Je te montrerai un jour. Puis-je ?

Il m'indiqua le canapé, je hochai la tête. Pour ma part, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit.

-C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas faire connaissance. J'avais peur de ta réaction, mais encore une fois, tu as réagis de façon différente que la plupart des gens. Cet après-midi, je vais m'absenter pour acheter à manger, et des vêtements. Tanya veillera sur toi.

-Mais …

-Elle ne te fera rien. Tu es sous la protection d'Aro, et tant que ce sera comme ça, tu ne crains rien. Personne ne s'attaquera à toi.

Je hochai la tête, pas très rassurée. Soudain, je repensai à la montre et aux chaussures. Je lui demandai s'il pouvait faire quelque chose et il m'assura que je pouvais demander n'importe quoi. Il partit en me disant que j'aurais tout ça le soir même.

L'après-midi avec Tanya se passa mal. Elle était constamment sur mon dos, me vrillant de son regard haineux qui me faisait frissonner. A un moment, alors que je regardais la télé pour tenter de me calmer, elle reçut un coup de téléphone et partit vers la cuisine pour parler librement, me laissant seule. Chance inespérée ! Je me levai d'un bond et ouvris la porte dont elle n'avait pas tiré les verrous. Hélas, à peine avais-je passé le seuil qu'Edward me retint, un bras en travers de ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle.

-Non Bella, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu te doutes quand même que ça ne servira à rien de t'enfuir !

Enervée, fatiguée, je me mis à pleurer.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Cadeau

Pov Tanya

Et voilà ! Elle pleurait comme une gamine ! J'étais bien contente de ne plus être humaine. Si fragile, si insignifiante, si pitoyable, si…exaspérante ! Et Edward qui s'était entiché d'elle, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, j'en étais persuadée. J'aurais voulu la tuer ! Non seulement il la préférait à moi, mais en plus il lui prêtait mes vêtements ! Ils ne lui allaient même pas ! Edward m'en voulait déjà de lui avoir fait peur, mais le fait de l'avoir laissée sans surveillance ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Je l'entendais essayer de calmer l'humaine. Il aurait dû être avec moi ! Il fallait que je me confie, et Jane était la meilleure personne à qui je pensais.

Pov Edward

Je rageais. Si je n'étais pas revenu à temps, Bella serait dans les bois, seule. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle ne soit plus sous ma surveillance qui m'énervait, mais plus sous ma protection. Et la différence était énorme pour moi. J'entendais Tanya se lamenter, engluée dans sa jalousie, mais je n'en avais cure : Bella était dans mes bras et me racontait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : sa peur de Tanya qui l'avait fixée tout l'après-midi, sa frustration de ne pouvoir bouger d'ici, sa peur de ce qui allait arriver, ses craintes sur notre nature de vampire, sa peine d'avoir perdu ses parents, et la frayeur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de son enlèvement. Elle pleura deux heures puis se calma peu à peu. Je me contentais de la tenir dans mes bras, elle qui était enroulée dans une couverture pour ne pas geler à mon contact. Elle était épuisée et son cœur battait trop vite.

-Calme-toi Bella ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider beaucoup. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne te trouves plus jamais seule avec Tanya, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien, je te le promets. Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Je lui tendis un paquet en tissu qu'elle ouvrit. Son regard s'illumina devant le petit bracelet en argent orné de petites lunes. Je lui accrochai à son poignet droit. Elle me remercia en me faisant un baiser sur la joue, laissant des traces de ses larmes brûlantes sur ma joue. Je la forçai à se coucher.

-Je t'apporte ton dîner. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas, Tanya est partie !

Je déposai un petit réveil digital sur la table de chevet puis sortis, la laissant sécher ses larmes. Quand je revins, porteur d'un bol de soupe et d'une part de pizza, elle me sourit faiblement.

-Dis-moi Bella, voulais-tu vraiment t'enfuir tout à l'heure ?

-Je voulais surtout fuir Tanya. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Si j'étais partie, tu aurais été puni ?

Elle m'étonnait vraiment. C'était elle la prisonnière et elle s'inquiétait des conséquences que sa fuite pouvait avoir pour moi.

-Non, mais je t'aurais vite retrouvée. Nous, les vampires, avons des sens surdéveloppés. J'aurais pu te suivre très facilement.

Elle hocha la tête. Je la forçai à manger, ce qu'elle fit sans entrain. Elle semblait s'être résignée à rester enfermée pour un moment.

-Puisque je ne peux pas sortir, que me proposes-tu pour m'occuper ?

-Tu peux sortir, mais pas sans moi. As-tu compris que même si tu te mets à courir avec deux heures d'avance, je te rattraperais ?

-Oui, ça je l'ai compris, grommela-t-elle.

J'eus un faible sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. J'attendis qu'elle ait fini de manger puis sortis avec le plateau après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Tanya était partie il y a peu mais j'étais sur mes gardes à cause de cet après-midi. Le seul côté positif, c'est que Bella s'était un peu plus rapprochée de moi. Quand j'avais vu la porte s'ouvrir en rentrant, j'avais foncé et elle avait à peine posé un pied dehors, aveuglée par ses larmes, que je l'avais retenue avec un bras. Elle s'était débattue mais n'avait pas résisté lorsque je l'avais ramenée à l'intérieur. Si fragile, comme disait Tanya. Si elle avait encore été là, je l'aurais frappée sans hésiter tant j'étais en colère contre elle. Comment peut-on faire du mal à un humain alors qu'ils sont incapables de se défendre face à nous ?

Mon téléphone sonna à ce moment. Encore Aro.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui Aro. Les choses vont-elles mieux à Volterra ?

-Pas vraiment. Caius est parti mais je ne m'inquiète pas, il reviendra. Il a trop besoin de pouvoir exercer son autorité. Il me tarde de voir l'humaine.

Il raccrocha. Je retournai dans la chambre pour regarder Bella dormir. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je avoir accès à ses pensées ?

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Le secret est dévoilé, mais ce n'est pas Edward. Un pronostic sur la suite ?**

**Je ne posterai pas samedi, mais si j'ai plein de reviews, je poste dimanche. **

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, passez de bonnes fêtes !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Aro

**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et que le Père Noël vous a gâté, que ce soit concret ou non. **

**Mariefandetwilight, ce chapitre est rien que pour toi, tant ta review m'a émue. Merci pour tes compliments !**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11 : Aro

Pov Bella

Cela faisait trois jours depuis ma tentative d'évasion. Edward était aux petits soins pour moi, et je l'appréciais de plus en plus, même si je savais que ce n'était pas naturel et que j'aurai dû être tétanisée par la peur. Cependant, sa présence me paraissait plus sécurisante que n'importe qui d'autre, et elle m'apaisait.

Aro n'était toujours pas venu mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Nous avions une routine désormais : le matin, il attendait que je me réveille puis il m'emmenait à la cuisine où je prenais mon petit déjeuner. Ensuite je restais enfermée dans ma chambre jusqu'à midi, le temps pour moi de me laver puis je m'occupais en lisant. Lui ne me disait jamais ce qu'il faisait à ces moments mais je devinais qu'il chassait puisque ses yeux passaient du sombre au doré. L'après-midi, nous faisions quelques pas dans la forêt, Edward me soutenant lorsque je chutais à cause des branches qui se mettaient en travers de mon chemin. Puis nous regardions la télé jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Les actualités parlaient de moins en moins de moi, ce qui le rassurait. Il ne faisait aucun geste déplacé, se contentant de m'embrasser sur le front le soir. Mais cette routine changea le quatrième jour puisque nous eûmes la visite d'Aro, à la tombée de la nuit.

Edward m'avertit quelques minutes avant et je supposai qu'il avait dû recevoir un appel le prévenant de la visite du chef Volturi. En effet, Edward m'avait raconté l'histoire de ce clan qui faisait régner la paix parmi les vampires. Il m'avait également avoué qu'Aro, à l'instar de nombreux vampires, possédait un don : lire dans les pensées. Sauf que, contrairement à Edward, Aro avait besoin d'un contact physique. J'avais eu peur sans savoir pourquoi, mais il me rassura en me disant que visiblement j'étais immunisée et que donc personne ne pouvait lire en moi.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là ? Parce qu'Aro ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ?

-Tu sais, Aro n'a jamais subi d'échec et ne s'est donc jamais remis en question.

Je ne répondis rien, attendant le grand chef. Nous étions dans le salon devant la télévision lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, et Aro entra sans frapper, me faisant sursauter. Il était vêtu d'une cape noire à capuche qui l'empêchait d'être au contact du soleil. Il n'était pas seul : cinq vampires, à l'air plus ou moins revêches, le suivaient et se postèrent entre Aro et la porte. Le chef Volturi me regardait en souriant.

-Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Je serrai la main qu'il me tendait, pas rassurée du tout. Il semblait concentré tout le temps qu'il tint ma main, ce qui dura plus d'une minute. Ensuite, après avoir relâché ma main, il toucha mon bras puis mon visage, sous l'œil vigilant d'Edward. Finalement Aro secoua la tête en grommelant.

-Impressionnant ! Voyons si tu résistes aux autres dons ! Dis-moi, Edward, que lis-tu ?

-Rien, répondit l'intéressé. Elle est aussi illisible pour moi que pour toi.

Aro sourit mais ce sourire me fit frissonner. Il fit signe à un autre vampire mais j'entendis un grognement provenant d'Edward qui me fit sursauter.

-Allons Edward ! Tu n'es pas curieux ? Et avoue que je commence par les dons les moins douloureux !

Les moins douloureux ? Voici qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Instinctivement je fis un pas en arrière mais le vampire avança lui aussi en me fixant d'un air mauvais qui se transforma en grimace. Visiblement agacé il bondit sur moi mais Edward s'interposa en grognant.

-Ne la touche pas !

L'autre regarda Aro d'un air suppliant.

-Non Alec. Dommage que ta sœur nous aie fait faux bond, il aurait été amusant de voir sa réaction. J'en ai assez vu, rentrons. A bientôt Bella ! Je sens que nous allons devenir de grands amis.

Il sortit, faisant voler sa cape noire, suivi des cinq autres vampires.

Quand ils furent partis, Edward soupira. Moi, j'étais trop tendue pour chercher à me détendre, j'étais même pétrifiée. Edward le comprit puisqu'il alla chercher un verre d'eau après m'avoir fait asseoir. Il me regarda boire doucement, sans parler, durant de longues minutes. Enfin il me tira de ma léthargie en me posant une question.

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

-A quoi ai-je échappé ? demandai-je finalement, un peu remise.

-Alec a le pouvoir de te paralyser à l'aide d'une émotion. Mais visiblement tu es hors d'atteinte.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? A quoi pense Aro ?

Edward ne répondit pas de suite. Il baissa les yeux avant d'avouer.

-Aro veut te transformer pour que tu fasses partie de sa garde personnelle. » Devant mes sourcils froncés, il continua. « Il s'agit de le défendre, et à l'occasion de tuer des vampires trop imprudents ou des humains qui en savent trop.

-Et si je refuse ?

J'avais une idée de la sentence mais je voulais l'entendre. Cependant, rien ne vint. Edward me releva la tête en prenant mon menton.

-Je m'assurerai qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je pensais partir dans peu de temps : j'en ai marre des ordres d'Aro. Nous partirons ensemble si tu le veux.

Je le regardai, ahurie. Il me proposait de se rebeller pour me sauver ! Je me jetai dans ses bras et il m'enlaça tendrement.

-Merci Edward !

Je l'embrassai dans le cou puis sur la joue. Il parut stupéfait mais sourit puis me frotta le dos.

-Il faudra faire vite. Je sais qu'un vampire végétarien est en visite, un américain lui aussi. Il acceptera peut-être de nous recueillir.

Je hochai la tête. Il se leva, m'entrainant avec lui.

-Demain. Cette nuit, repose-toi ! Je prendrai tout ce dont tu as besoin et mes affaires. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, il ne t'arrivera rien !

Je n'eus pas le courage de lui avouer que c'était pour lui que j'avais peur, et non pour moi.

**Alors ? Je sais que c'est un petit chapitre, sans action, mais la prochaine fois, il devrait y en avoir un peu plus. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. **


	12. Chapitre 12 et 13

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2011, pleine de santé, de réussite et d'amour !**

**Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir.**

**Ayant eu quelques soucis qui m'ont fait perdre la mémoire, je ne sais plus quand je devais poster, ni si j'ai dis à certaines que je postais en avance. Donc, toutes mes excuses, et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Fuite

Pov Bella

Edward était parti à Volterra chercher ses affaires. Il m'avait laissée seule dans la villa, enfermée, mais je pense que c'était plus une habitude que par réelle peur que je ne m'échappe. Après le départ d'Aro, il avait été chasser en me laissant devant la télé, me garantissant que j'étais hors de danger. Il m'avait juste demandé de ne pas bouger de la villa, et je lui avais obéi. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il oublia de fermer à clé, et à son retour il avait paru soulagé que je sois toujours là, comme s'il craignait de me voir disparaître. Ensuite j'étais allée me coucher sous son regard tendre.

En l'attendant ce matin-là, j'avais pris une douche et mis le réveil digital dans ma poche. J'aurais pu lire mais j'étais trop terrifiée de ce qui pouvait se passer et bien trop énervée de pouvoir m'enfuir de cet endroit et aller loin de ces vampires. Bizarrement, si les autres me faisaient peur, Edward avait toute ma confiance, et plus encore. Tout à coup j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas, et je compris sur l'instant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward car il n'était jamais violent en ma présence. Aussitôt je courus me cacher sous le lit et je fermai les yeux, geste certes dérisoire mais qui était instinctif. La porte de ma chambre fut arrachée et des grognements me parvinrent.

-Où est-elle Tanya ?

-Ici, je la sens. Montre-toi humaine ! Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids !

Les deux voix féminines exprimaient la colère. Soudain une main agrippa mon chemisier et me tira hors de ma cachette : Tanya me tenait à bout de bras et m'entraîna vers la sortie, me tirant sans ménagement et sans se préoccuper de trop serrer sur mon bras qui craquait avec un bruit écœurant. Je me retenais de crier tout le temps que les deux vampires m'entraînaient dans les bois, voulant rester digne. Mais une fois sous le couvert des arbres, Tanya me projeta contre un arbre, me faisant hurler de douleur. Ma tête cogna le tronc et je sentis un liquide épais couler derrière ma tête ; l'odeur de mon sang me révulsa l'estomac mais sembla faire grand effet sur les deux femelles qui me regardèrent avec envie et colère.

-Tu as cru qu'Edward serait à toi ? me lança l'inconnue. Je vais te montrer qu'il est à moi !

Elle fonça sur moi qui étais en train de m'asseoir et me décocha un coup de pied dans le bras qui acheva de se fracturer, me faisant retomber au sol en criant.

-Bien dit Jane ! susurra Tanya. A moi maintenant !

Elle s'avança et posa son pied sur mon tibia, appuyant peu à peu. Je détournai la tête et poussai un hurlement lorsque la douleur fut trop intense et qu'un autre craquement indiqua que mon tibia venait de céder sous le poids de Tanya. Celle-ci partit d'un grand éclat de rire et me donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je la soupçonnai d'avoir retenu sa force pour ne pas me tuer sur le coup. Elles continuèrent à me rouer de coups, brisant mes os, mais faisant attention à ne plus verser mon sang. A chaque coup je ne pouvais retenir un cri, ce qui semblait les ravir.

La tête me tournait, ma vue se brouillait, ma respiration était saccadée, et je commençais à sombrer, laissant mes paupières lourdes se clore afin d'échapper à cette torture quand un rugissement se fit entendre, faisant cesser les coups. Je ne pus suivre ce qui se passa mais je sentis soudain une présence à mes côtés. Une main froide caressait mon visage.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Ma Bella, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Non Bella, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime Bella ! Bats-toi ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie !

Je levai péniblement la main vers lui tandis qu'il sanglotait, des sanglots heurtés et bruyants. Edward ne devait pas pleurer, c'était mal. J'aurais dû lui en vouloir, j'aurais dû le haïr pour m'avoir enlevée à mes amis, pour m'avoir arrachée à ma vie, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Au contraire.

-Edward… Je t'aime… Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît…

Puis le noir se fit, et je fus heureuse de voir derrière mes paupières l'image d'Edward qui me souriait. Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, mais nous étions différents : comme Roméo et Juliette, deux personnes, deux mondes qui ne peuvent se côtoyer. La mort était donc inévitable, et je l'accueillais avec bonheur sachant que je reverrai un jour Edward dans l'au-delà.

Chapitre 13 : Sauvetage extrême

Pov Edward

Mes affaires étaient prêtes et je revenais à la villa, accompagné de Carlisle Cullen. Il avait accepté de me prendre sous son aile, ainsi que Bella. A peine garé, je vis la porte ouverte et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi. Je courus jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir la porte défoncée. Hors de moi, je sentis l'odeur de Jane et Tanya et je suivis leur piste, Carlisle derrière moi. Le spectacle qui nous attendait me laissa interdit : ma meilleure amie et Jane rouaient Bella de coups alors que celle-ci était à terre, à moitié inconsciente. Son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement et son souffle était de moins en moins perceptible. Sans réfléchir, voulant préserver un être précieux, je me ruai sur celles qui furent mes amies, bien décidé à défendre Bella jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Carlisle m'aida et démembra Jane qui avait commencé à l'attaquer, allant contre ses convictions : Carlisle pensait que la violence ne servait à rien, et cherchait le plus possible à ne pas se battre. Cependant Jane ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là et défendait ce qu'elle estimait son bien : autrement dit, moi. Quand Tanya fut hors de combat, je me précipitai sur Bella, l'être pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie.

Elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Son souffle saccadé et erratique cherchait à amener de l'air dans ses poumons, en vain. Son cœur semblait avoir baissé les bras et ses battements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et irréguliers. Je caressai tendrement son visage brûlant de fièvre.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Ma Bella, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ! Non Bella, ne pars pas ! Je t'aime Bella ! Bats-toi ! S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie !

Je lui dis ces mots en y mettant tout mon cœur, même si celui-ci était mort. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'elle vive. Que l'ange qui était allongé devant moi ouvre les yeux et me sourit.

_Edward, elle va mourir. Il n'y a qu'une solution, mais tu dois te décider vite._

Comme si elle avait compris, Bella leva une main faible en ouvrant difficilement les paupières et me rendit mes caresses.

-Edward… Je t'aime… Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plaît…

C'en fut trop. Je hurlai, mais Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Que décides-tu Edward ?

-Je ne peux pas la condamner à cette vie ! Une vie de non-mort et de non-vie !

-C'est toi qui vois. Mais que feras-tu si elle meurt ?

Je n'y survivrai pas, et il sembla deviner mes pensées torturées.

-Sauve-la Edward, c'est ce que tu veux et tu le sais ! C'est le seul moyen. Dans trente secondes, son cœur sera trop faible.

Sans perdre une seule de ces précieuses secondes, je me penchai, retenant ma respiration comme depuis que j'étais près d'elle.

-Si je vais trop loin, arrête-moi ! suppliai-je Carlisle.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je suis à tes côtés._

Je plantai alors mes dents dans la chair tendre de Bella et me mis à boire, laissant mon venin se répandre dans ses veines. Son sang était délicieux. Continuer à boire, je ne demandais que cela tant c'était bon. Ce sang ! Un régal, une caresse, un paradis. Mais j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle, légèrement angoissées.

_Ça suffit Edward. Si tu continues, Bella sera ton repas._

La peur m'envahit et je me jetai au loin, laissant Carlisle s'occuper de ma Bella, ma bien-aimée.

Mais son cœur s'arrêta.

Aussitôt je fus aux côtés de Carlisle et nous entreprîmes de faire repartir son cœur en lui faisant un massage cardiaque. Carlisle, étant docteur, me dirigeait pour faire les bons gestes. Il fallut deux minutes au cœur de Bella pour reprendre ses battements, deux minutes d'angoisse, de déchirement, de pure détresse. Je n'entendais pas ses pensées et cela me terrifiait plus qu'il ne l'était permis : comment savoir si la personne allait bien si seul le silence nous parvenait ?

-Il faut l'emmener loin d'ici, dit Carlisle. Tanya et Jane ne vont pas tarder à refaire surface, et je doute qu'elles apprécient ta décision.

Je pris le corps inerte de Bella dans mes bras. Que se passait-il ? Normalement, elle devrait hurler de douleur à cause de la transformation et du venin qui parcourait ses veines.

-Carlisle, pourquoi…

_Je ne sais pas Edward. Mais avant de nous poser des questions, mettons-la en sécurité ! Mon jet nous attend à l'aérodrome._

Nous prîmes la voiture et Carlisle appuya sur l'accélérateur et nous fûmes au pied du jet en dix minutes au lieu de la demi-heure habituelle à vitesse normale. Une fois que Bella fut installée sur un canapé et que je lui eus attaché sa ceinture, Carlisle donna l'ordre au pilote de décoller.

-Je te remercie du fond du cœur Carlisle, commençai-je. Tu ne me connais pas mais tu m'aides et tu te dresses contre Aro. C'est très courageux.

Carlisle balaya mes remerciements d'une main tandis qu'il auscultait Bella.

-J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre un vampire végétarien, et encore moins un vampire prêt à tout pour sauver une humaine. Mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Qui est-ce ? Tu ne m'as rien dit sur elle.

-Elle s'appelle Bella Swan et vivait à Phoenix.

-Mais son père habite à Forks. Elle lui ressemble.

J'acquiesçai.

-Je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Forks et je l'ai vu quelques fois, lorsqu'elle venait chez son père. » Il sourit. « Sa maladresse la faisait venir souvent pendant ses séjours parmi nous. La pauvre enfant. Esmé sera ravie de pouvoir la prendre sous sa protection. Elle a été très triste lorsqu'on nous a appris la mort de Charlie Swan.

-Esmé ?

-C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit, excuse-moi ! Je vis en compagnie de ma femme et mes enfants. Je les considère comme tels depuis que je les ai transformés. Esmé est ma femme. Il y a Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Nous vivons à l'écart de Forks et nous chassons dans la forêt alentour, sauf pour changer du quotidien. Quant à Aro, c'est un ami, et il sait que lorsque je prends une décision, ce n'est pas contre lui. Par contre, tel que je le connais, il risque de t'en vouloir.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais ça ne te dérange pas de nous accueillir ?

-Edward, Edward, Edward ! Combien de fois veux-tu que je te le dise ? Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, et je serais même honoré si tu voulais bien devenir mon fils.

-Mais tu ne me connais pas…

-Aro m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je te connais à travers tous les compliments qu'il a fait de toi, à travers toutes les anecdotes qu'il me racontait sur toi et à travers les visions d'Alice. Elle peut voir le futur. Pas toujours avec précision, mais ses prédictions se révèlent le plus souvent exactes. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu viendrais. En revanche, Alice ne m'avait pas parlé de Bella. Quand Aro l'a-t-il rencontrée ?

-Moins d'une semaine. Tu étais déjà ici.

-Ceci explique cela. Maintenant, occupons-nous de Bella !

Au même moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda longuement puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha, d'une voix extrêmement faible :

-Edward… J'ai mal…

-Je sais mon amour, répondis-je en lui prenant la main et en lui caressant la joue avec mon autre main. Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de toi !

Puis elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées. Je souhaite bon courage à celles qui reprennent les cours ou le travail.**

**La suite mercredi normalement. **

**Dans l'attente de lire vos reviews... Bon week end ! Bisous**


	13. Chapitre 14 : Voyage à Forks

**Hello =)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews, ces mises en alerte et favoris ! J'ai cru m'être trompée de boite mail tellement il y en avait ! Mais ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Pour vous remercier, je posterai aujourd'hui un OS. Vous le trouverez sur mon profil.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 14 : Voyage à Forks

Pov Carlisle

C'était la première fois que je voyais cela. Je savais que la jeune Bella avait l'habitude de la douleur, mais celle engendrée par la transformation était insoutenable. Or elle était calme, paisible, aucune trace de souffrance sur son visage. Pourtant, elle venait de dire à Edward qu'elle avait mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle mentait, mais je cherchais d'où venait sa douleur. Une illumination me donna un sentiment de compréhension : elle ne souffrait pas du venin mais de ses blessures ! Aussitôt je pris la trousse de secours, lui injectai une dose de morphine puis commençai à bander ses blessures sous l'œil interrogatif mais inquiet d'Edward. Je voyais qu'il voulait m'aider, mais je préférais m'en occuper seul.

-Que se passe-t-il Carlisle ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je pense qu'elle ne réagit pas au venin. Elle ne se transforme pas. Ses douleurs sont dues aux multiples fractures et aux coups. Je lui ai donné de la morphine pour la calmer, je pense que c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna-t-il, aussi surpris que moi.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais si Aro l'apprend, nul doute que Bella va beaucoup souffrir.

Et il voudrait à coup sûr la reprendre sous sa surveillance. Nous devions la cacher si l'un des Volturi venait nous rendre visite, comme ils en avaient l'habitude de temps à autre. Et Edward ne devait pas être vu avec nous : ils feraient vite le rapprochement et s'ensuivrait quelque chose de fatal.

-Tu as raison, me dit Edward sans lâcher la main de Bella qu'il tenait précieusement depuis le décollage.

-Alice verra s'ils prévoient une visite et nous avertira. Il suffira que vous vous éloigniez un jour ou deux.

Edward hocha la tête. Bella gémit lorsque je redressai son tibia afin de réduire la fracture, et Edward se mit à grogner.

-Je suis navré Edward mais je dois le faire puisqu'elle ne se transforme pas. Son cœur est reparti une fois mais si elle ne guérit pas, elle va s'affaiblir et nous ne pourrons rien faire. Je ferai des recherches sur le fait que le venin ne fonctionne pas, mais il va falloir que tu redoubles de vigilance lorsque tu es à ses côtés. Une chose m'intrigue : pourquoi ne pas avoir tué Jane et Tanya ?

-Tanya était ma meilleure amie, et Jane comptait beaucoup. Je trouvais mal l'idée de les tuer. Et puis, lorsque tu m'as confié ta vision des choses, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que tu avais raison.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je suis sûr que tu feras un bon fils. Tu réfléchis par toi-même et tu sais voir quand tu es dans le mauvais chemin.

Pov Edward

Le mauvais chemin... Quel était-il ? J'avais pourtant commencé à le suivre quand j'avais enlevé Bella. Cependant cet être pur ne semblait pas m'en tenir rigueur, et elle avait même dit m'aimer. A présent, je la regardais souffrir en silence ; elle souffrait mais elle ne le montrait pas, son visage presque impassible. Quel courage !

Le jet de Carlisle arriva à l'aéroport et toute sa famille nous attendait dans le hangar où se gara l'avion. Je pris délicatement Bella dans mes bras et suivis Carlisle, prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à mon humaine. Pourtant j'hésitai à sortir : était-elle hors de danger ? J'entendais leurs esprits : curieux de voir qui ramenait Carlisle.

-Euh… Carlisle, les autres…

Il éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward ! Ils sont tous végétariens. Jasper est le plus jeune, mais il saura se tenir, j'en suis sûr.

Nous descendîmes donc l'escalier de fer, moi cherchant à faire le moins de mouvements brusques. Lorsque je fus en bas, tous se pressèrent autour de moi pour voir l'ange qui dormait dans mes bras, et ils avaient tous un mince sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, presque tous, puisqu'une superbe vampire blonde regardait la scène d'un air dégoûté. Il n'y eu pas un mot durant trois minutes puis Carlisle se gratta la gorge.

-Il faudrait y aller. Je suis sûr que Bella apprécie les bras d'Edward, mais elle sera mieux dans un lit.

Un grand vampire baraqué éclata de rire mais la blonde lui donna un coup de coude. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, ils se présentèrent à tour de rôle.

-Moi c'est Alice, dit une jolie brune aux cheveux coupés courts.

On aurait dit un lutin avec son sourire espiègle. Un blond à l'air torturé lui tenait la main.

-Et voici Jasper, mon mari, continua-t-elle en souriant.

Ses pensées traduisaient sa souffrance : il avait peur de faire du mal aux humains et de décevoir Alice. Mais il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Bella, ce dont je le remerciai silencieusement.

-Moi c'est Emmett, dit le costaud. Et ma femme Rosalie.

La blonde sculpturale me regarda d'un air interrogateur puis lança un regard de mépris à Bella.

-Je suis Esmé, me dit enfin une petite vampire châtain. Bienvenu parmi nous. J'espère que tu te sentiras chez toi.

Je la remerciai d'un sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça quand Bella commença à s'agiter. Aussitôt chacun retint son souffle et je pus entendre son cœur s'affoler. Je regardai Carlisle mais celui-ci la scruta, impuissant. Il nous fit monter dans les deux voitures, un 4X4 et une Porsche, et nous partîmes à pleine vitesse. Alice et Jasper étaient avec Bella et moi.

-Dis-moi Alice, commençai-je, vois-tu son futur ?

Elle me regarda, peinée.

-J'y arrivais, jusqu'à ce matin.

-Quand elle a été mordue.

-Non, dès qu'elle a été attaquée.

-Où est la différence ? demanda Jasper.

-Ça pourrait être une réponse au fait qu'elle ne réagisse pas au venin. C'est comme si elle était morte à partir du moment où Jane a posé la main sur elle dans la maison, mais elle est toujours vivante.

Bella grimaça. Qu'avait-elle ? Soudain elle ouvrit péniblement des yeux hagards.

-Bella, soufflai-je, tu m'entends ?

Elle porta le regard sur moi et sourit.

-Je suis morte ?

**Alors ? Excusez-moi de couper là, mais les deux chapitres suivants, que je posterai en même temps, allaient mieux ensembles.**

**Merci pour vos reviews encore. Ils sont précieux lorsque rien ne va.**

**A samedi ! Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 15 et 16

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Je vous adresse un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Que ce soit sur le dernier chapitre ou "Qui suis-je ?" ! Merci, vraiment ! Idem pour les mises en alerte et favoris !**

**Cette introduction sera un peu longue, parce que je veux répondre aux anonymes qui ont laissés des reviews :**

**milou : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Pour la suite, ce sera à vous de me le dire, mais on voit ça en bas de la page. Bisous !**

**adeline.L : Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas. Peut-être que s'il y a la suite, tu y verras plus clair ...**

**Alexiane : Heureuse de voir que tu as adoré ! Je ne savais pas si ça plairait ou pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, avec deux chapitres.**

Chapitre 15 : Le paradis

Pov Bella

J'avais mal. Lorsque j'avais fermé les yeux, je pensais mourir, laissant mes douleurs derrière moi, mais elles étaient toujours là, refusant que je parte, que je sombre pour tout oublier. J'étais dans le noir, dans le silence, angoissant, oppressant, effrayant. Où était le monde ? Où était Edward ? Si je n'étais pas morte, je pourrai le revoir ! Mais j'avais tellement mal ! Depuis toute petite, j'avais l'habitude de la douleur, car ma maladresse me conduisait aux urgences pour réparer un membre blessé ou des coupures. Mais à chaque fois, c'était sur une seule partie de mon corps alors que là tout mon corps souffrait, à la limite du supportable.

Je me sentais ballotée, un parfum agréable flottait autour de moi, mais je ne comprenais pas. C'était ça le paradis ? Je supposai que j'étais morte. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Après avoir fait mes adieux à Edward, j'avais senti une brûlure insoutenable qui m'avait ramenée à la surface de la conscience puis j'avais replongé tout en étant consciente. Quelle impression étrange ! Il se passa de longs moments où je ne pus bouger, enfoncée dans ma torpeur, dans ma douleur.

Et puis, après ce que je considérais comme des jours, l'odeur se fit plus présente. Une voix résonnait dans mes oreilles : Edward. Etais-je au paradis ? Si Edward pouvait veiller sur moi, je l'acceptais sans problème. Mais ce réveil partiel entraîna l'aggravation de la douleur et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, à défaut d'autre chose. Je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir la silhouette d'un ange prénommé Edward.

-Bella, me demanda doucement l'ange, tu m'entends ?

J'ajustai ma vision et le vis vraiment. Tellement beau ! Une question me vint naturellement : puisque j'étais au paradis, devant un ange, autant m'assurer de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je suis morte ?

L'ange éclata de rire. D'autres rires plus discrets se joignirent au sien. Des rires magnifiques, aussi beaux que le gazouillis d'un oiseau un matin d'été. Il me caressa tendrement le front, apaisant ma fièvre.

-Non ma Bella, tu es vivante. Nous sommes à Forks, avec Carlisle Cullen.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais impossible d'y associer un visage. Une douleur plus forte me fit gémir.

-Chut ma Bella, dit-il en me caressant toujours le front. Nous allons bientôt arriver et on va te soigner.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre puis dit, avec un faible sourire :

-Tu as été attaquée, et je n'ai pas réussi à arriver à temps.

-Tu as bien dû réussir puisque je suis vivante. Je …

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus que le noir m'envahit.

Pov Jasper

Elle souffrait et ses émotions en étaient déroutantes. Elle retomba dans le coma, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : elle était amoureuse d'Edward, autant que lui l'était d'elle. Cependant la peine d'Edward face à la situation était difficile à gérer.

-Tu en es sûr Jasper ? Amoureuse ?

Mince ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail ! Alice me l'avait pourtant bien répété qu'Edward lisait dans les pensées.

-Oui Edward. Et puisque tu as lu ce que je pensais, peux-tu cesser d'être aussi malheureux ?

-Mais…

-Tu l'as entendue ? intervint Alice. Elle est heureuse que tu l'aies sauvée. Elle est sauve, c'est le principal. Sois heureux qu'elle soit dans tes bras et non dans la forêt de Volterra !

Edward fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis il hocha la tête.

-Vous avez raison. Merci. Jasper, sens-tu ses émotions ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre mais je savais qu'il écouterait mes pensées.

-Je ne perçois que souffrance. Elle est forte pour résister à tout ça.

Enfin nous arrivâmes à la maison. Edward sortit de la voiture précautionneusement et nous suivit dans la chambre d'amis qu'Esmé avait préparé sous les indications d'Alice lorsqu'elle l'avait vue la première fois, même si celle-ci s'était affolée de ne plus percevoir Bella dans le futur. La jeune fille fut déposée sur le lit et Carlisle arriva avec sa trousse. Il lui plaça une perfusion de morphine et lui posa des attelles sur ses fractures déjà bandées. Puis l'attente de son réveil commença.

Chapitre 16 : Réveil

Pov Edward

Mon ange dormait, le visage serein. Je m'étais assis à côté d'elle, guettant son réveil. Carlisle m'avait assuré qu'elle ne souffrait plus mais il pensait qu'elle pouvait nous entendre. Je lui parlais donc inlassablement pendant des heures, lui parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout des impressions qu'elle m'avait procuré depuis notre première rencontre dans la rue. J'avais compris la raison de ses pleurs à présent, et je lui jurai de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse à l'avenir.

Tout en lui parlant, je me posais des questions. Pourquoi le venin n'avait-il aucune répercussion sur son organisme ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entamé la douloureuse transformation à cause de ma morsure ? La trace sur son cou était bien là, recouverte d'un pansement. Lorsque Carlisle avait nettoyé la morsure, il avait constaté que la blessure était infectée mais qu'elle ne se refermait pas. Le fait que je ne puisse lire dans son esprit était-il lié à cela ? A cette étrangeté ?

Bella dormit durant cinq jours sans montrer un signe de vie, hormis les battements de son cœur plus ou moins tranquilles et sa respiration qui redevenait claire et régulière. J'étais angoissé mais Alice m'avait obligé à aller chasser, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas me jeter sur celle qui occupait sans cesse mes pensées. Je l'avais donc accompagnée, chassant le plus rapidement possible, de crainte qu'elle ne se réveille sans moi à ses côtés. Si cela arrivait, que penserait-elle ? Elle serait sûrement effrayée de voir des vampires inconnus et en colère après moi pour l'avoir délaissée. Je fus soulagé à mon retour de constater qu'elle dormait toujours.

-Dis-moi Edward, je voudrais savoir. Est-ce l'un des Volturi qui t'a transformé ? me demanda Alice.

Nous étions dans la chambre où dormait Bella, et je caressais ses cheveux. Alice était assise contre le mur, assez près de moi.

-Oui. Je devais servir de repas, mais Aro est intervenu en disant que des yeux verts comme les miens étaient rares, et qu'il avait l'intuition que j'aurais un don extraordinaire.

Alice hocha la tête, silencieuse, sans penser à cela. Ces souvenirs m'étaient pénibles, et je souhaitais les oublier, au moins y penser le moins possible.

Finalement, au crépuscule du cinquième jour, elle fronça les sourcils et gémit. Aussitôt les Cullen furent dans la chambre, à guetter le moment où Bella ouvrirait les yeux. Je lui attrapai la main et la pressai doucement. Enfin ses paupières se levèrent lentement et elle fixa immédiatement son regard sur moi puis sourit.

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Ma phrase la fit réfléchir puis elle répondit.

-Je crois que ça va. Mais où sommes-nous ?

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et tomba sur Carlisle et sa famille. Aussitôt elle voulut se redresser, l'air terrifié, mais son mouvement la fit souffrir : son visage se décomposa et elle blêmit intensément, son cœur s'affola et sa respiration devint haletante. Je la forçai à se recoucher en lui parlant doucement.

-Calme-toi Bella ! Ce sont des amis qui nous hébergent. Je crois que tu connais Carlisle.

Celui-ci s'avança et Bella ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Bonjour Bella. Ravi de voir que tu es enfin réveillée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda, perplexe. Je lui pressai la main une fois pour la rassurer de nouveau.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son cœur se calmait peu à peu, un peu trop même. Elle était encore faible, et Carlisle me le confirma sans le vouloir.

« _Va-t-elle survivre encore longtemps ? Son cœur me semble trop faible pour résister à sa douleur. Et pourquoi le venin n'a-t-il pas opéré ? Mes recherches n'ont rien donné, et il est hors de question de demander son avis à Aro._ »

Je continuai de contempler celle qui éclairait ma nuit éternelle, ma solitude. Elle réfléchissait encore en m'observant. Que voyait-elle ? Soudain Alice vint vers elle qui se mit à trembler, comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée après son enlèvement. Je fis de petits cercles sur le dos de sa main, geste qui sembla la calmer. Alice continua à avancer lentement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Alice.

Nous attendîmes tous la réaction de Bella, mais encore une fois, elle ne fut pas celle qu'aurait eue une jeune fille normale.

**Alors ? Quelle sera la réaction de Bella ? Va-t-elle partir en courant ? Sauter dans les bras d'Alice ? **

**Concernant l'OS "Qui suis-je ?", que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Est-ce que je mets une suite ? Si oui, en même temps que "La puissance de l'amour", ou une fois qu'elle sera finie ? **

**Merci pour votre fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup.**

**La suite mercredi !**

**Bisous**


	15. Chapitre 17 et 18

**Bonjour**

**Je suis vraiment navrée pour le retard, alors que je m'étais promis de toujours poster en temps. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis deux chapitres en même temps, alors qu'à l'origine, il ne devait n'y en avoir qu'un seul. Désolée aussi de ne pas avoir répondues à toutes les reviews, mais je ne pouvais plus regarder l'ordinateur. Quelqu'un connait-il un revendeur de cerveau ?**

**Bonne lecture, et merci de votre fidélité, notamment eliloulou, calimero59, mariefandetwilight et Alvina26 ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est mon rayon de soleil pour la journée ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 17 : Les Cullen

Pov Bella

J'étais ahurie : il se tenait devant moi, devant Edward, sans éprouver la moindre peur. Ne savait-il pas ce qu'était Edward ? Je continuai mes réflexions quand une des jeunes filles, très jolie, les cheveux noirs coupés très courts, un visage angélique mais mutin, commença à avancer, d'une démarche dansante. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre : je me mis à trembler. Edward fit de tendres cercles sur le dos de la main qu'il tenait, et ce geste me détendit. La jeune fille avança encore et fut près du lit.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Alice.

Sa voix était fantastique. Alice avait tout d'un lutin, et cette pensée me fit sourire. Mais elle continua.

-Tu sais ce qu'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous sommes comme lui !

Edward poussa un grognement qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui, mais il s'excusa grâce à un sourire en coin. Je reportai mon attention sur les autres tandis que le docteur Cullen se plaçait à côté d'Alice. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui hocha la tête.

-Alice dit vrai, Bella.

-Vous… Vous êtes des vampires ?

-Oui, mais nous avons le même régime alimentaire qu'Edward.

Je ris.

-Je m'en doute, sinon vous m'auriez mangée la première fois que je suis venue à l'hôpital. Mais comment…

-Carlisle était à Volterra quand je t'ai enlevée. Je lui ai parlé de notre projet d'évasion et il m'a tout de suite proposé son aide et son soutien.

-Merci docteur…

-Appelle-moi Carlisle ! Je te présente Esmé, ma femme, et ceux que je considère comme mes enfants : Alice, Jasper son mari, Rosalie et Emmett son mari.

Chacun me fit un signe de tête. Le grand costaud et Alice me firent un grand sourire mais la superbe blonde n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'un signe et le dénommé Jasper, qui semblait se tenir au bras d'Alice pour ne pas tomber, fit une grimace que je pris pour un sourire.

-Il est temps de laisser Bella se reposer, conclut Carlisle.

Les autres Cullen sortirent mais lui s'avança et s'assit sur une chaise après l'avoir déplacée près du lit. Edward n'avait toujours pas bougé et pressait tendrement ma main, m'empêchant de céder à la folie.

-Bella, commença le patriarche des Cullen, j'ai besoin de savoir. Déjà, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal ?

-Un peu mais c'est supportable. J'ai même un peu faim.

-Esmé t'apportera quelque chose à manger tout à l'heure. Maintenant, dis-moi, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

-J'étais dans la chambre. Edward avait tiré le verrou. Je crois que je réfléchissais à quoi m'occuper quand j'ai entendu la porte de l'entrée claquer et j'ai compris que ce n'était pas Edward. Je suis partie me cacher sous le lit. J'avais tellement peur…

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Edward pressa ma main dans la sienne une nouvelle fois, comme pour me soutenir. Il avait beau m'avoir enlevée, les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient différents de ceux qu'une victime devait avoir pour son bourreau. Mais j'étais sûre à présent : j'aimais Edward. Etait-ce normal ?

-J'ai entendu une inconnue demander où j'étais puis Tanya me dire de sortir. Tanya m'a tirée de sous le lit et elles m'ont emmenée dehors. J'ai été poussée contre un arbre. Le reste est flou. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que j'avais mal, mais j'ai eu encore plus mal après … avoir parlé à Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses yeux étaient tellement tristes que je lui souris pour tenter de faire partir la tristesse mais je crois que je lui fis une grimace plus qu'autre chose. Je continuai.

-Ensuite, j'étais dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux tout à l'heure.

Carlisle était en pleine réflexion.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Aucun, répondit Edward vivement. Tu devrais dormir.

J'étais fatiguée, c'est vrai. Cependantun regard plus long à Edward me retint de fermer les yeux immédiatement.

-Tu as soif Edward. Va chasser !

-J'irais tout à l'heure. Je veille sur toi.

Rassurée, je fermai les yeux. Je ne dormais pas tout à fait quand la voix de Carlisle me parvint.

-Elle est fantastique. Elle a senti la morsure et le venin, mais il ne lui a rien fait. Je peux lui faire une prise de sang ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse d'Edward puisque je m'endormis.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La vie chez les Cullen

Pov Alice

Cela faisait huit jours que Bella était arrivée. Les deux premiers jours, Carlisle lui avait interdit de bouger de son lit, mais elle avait tant et si bien râlé et imploré qu'il avait fini par céder, et Edward pouvait la déplacer du lit à l'un des canapés du salon ou sur une chaise longue dehors lorsque le soleil se montrait.

Edward était tout à fait fascinant : le sang de Bella sentait très bon mais lui résistait avec la plus parfaite des rigueurs. Il était tendre avec elle, faisant toujours attention à ses mouvements lorsqu'il la portait. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle et semblait vénérer l'air qu'elle respirait. Lorsqu'elle dormait ou que j'allais chasser avec lui, il se montrait de la plus charmante compagnie. Il nous racontait sa vie chez les Volturi, et ce n'était pas toujours réjouissant. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mises à mort et d'injustices. Une grande amitié naissait entre lui et Jasper et Emmett. Seule Rosalie était distante, mais il lui fallait toujours du temps pour s'habituer à quelqu'un.

-Dis-moi Edward, demanda Esmé le huitième jour alors que Bella prenait le soleil sur sa chaise longue et qu'elle s'était endormie, quelle est ta réponse au sujet de ton adoption ? Bien sûr, nous adopterons également Bella si elle le veut bien.

Edward eut un immense sourire. Il prit Esmé dans ses bras, à la grande joie de ma mère.

-J'ai dit oui, déclara-t-il quand il se reprit. Bella a besoin de tranquillité et de stabilité. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très bien ici.

Je ne dis rien, laissant l'espoir planer dans la pièce. Je ne voyais toujours pas Bella mais je le cachais à Edward. J'avais trouvé le truc pour qu'il ne puisse savoir à quoi je pensais.

-Alice, as-tu une raison particulière de chanter l'hymne national en grec ?

-Je révise mes langues. Il faut pratiquer pour ne pas perdre la main.

Il ne crut pas mon mensonge mais ne dit rien. Emmett le défia à la lutte et Jasper prit les paris. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le jardin pour les regarder. Bella se réveilla au moment où ils allaient commencer, elle regarda donc avec intérêt ces deux forces de la nature s'affronter. Je suivais l'évolution des pulsations de son pauvre cœur : mouvements rapides lorsqu'Edward se faisait ratatiner par Emmett, et plus faibles lorsque son amoureux gagnait. Je m'assis à côté de la jeune humaine.

-Alors Bella, que dis-tu de ce combat ?

-Je le qualifierai de titanesque, sourit-elle. C'est très impressionnant. Pour qui as-tu parié ?

-Edward. Emmett a le plus de force mais Edward a la rapidité et l'agilité. Il gagnera, j'en suis sûre.

-Et évidemment, ton don n'est pour rien dans tes certitudes.

Je ris.

-Ah Bella ! Tu as tout compris !

Esmé apporta à la jeune fille un verre d'eau avec des cachets et un morceau de pain avec du chocolat. Ma mère était ravie de s'occuper de Bella : elle la considérait comme une enfant dont il fallait prendre soin. Il faut dire qu'Esmé avait perdu son enfant quelques semaines après sa naissance et elle s'était jetée d'une falaise pour mettre fin à sa vie. Carlisle l'avait sauvée, elle avait été la première à être transformée par lui.

-Bella, commença ma mère, la rentrée scolaire est dans trois jours, et nous avons décidé avec Edward qu'il irait en cours.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Non ma chérie, c'est impossible, tu es bien trop faible. Si tu vas mieux dans quelques semaines, tu iras. Mais en attendant tu resteras avec moi. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

Bella fit la moue : elle était déçue et ça se voyait.

-Il pourra sécher les cours de temps en temps, tempérai-je. Et puis, les jours de soleil nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer en public.

-Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici, des jours de soleil.

Esmé rigola.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Esmé, je n'ai rien contre. Mais Edward va me manquer.

-Et tu me manqueras aussi ma Bella, dit Edward en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il avait peur des contacts physiques qu'il pouvait avoir avec elle car il était persuadé qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Par contre, je savais que Bella en voulait plus, elle me l'avait confié quatre jours après son arrivée.

-Je ferais tout pour que tu ne vois pas le temps passer, assura Esmé.

Bella lui sourit, elles s'entendaient très bien. Le soleil disparut et Bella frissonna. Aussitôt Edward la ramena à l'intérieur, près de la cheminée où brûlait désormais un superbe feu qui était toujours alimenté pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas.

-Tu me raconteras tes journées, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

-Oui ma Bella. Tu sauras le moindre de mes faits et gestes, ne t'inquiète pas ! Serais-tu jalouse ?

Il adorait la taquiner, et elle répondait à ses provocations par des moues boudeuses qui la rendaient craquante. C'est ce qui arriva encore une fois.

-Si jamais il ose se rapprocher d'une autre fille, je le massacre, assura Emmett.

Bella le regarda, horrifiée.

-Non ! Il a le droit ! Je ne l'empêcherai jamais…

Mais elle ne put continuer : son teint vira au gris et elle grimaça. Son cœur eut un raté. Edward lui prit la main et lui sourit tendrement, ce qui la calma.

-Il plaisantait Bella. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas sous-entendre ça.

-Je sais. Désolée Emmett !

-Détends-toi Bella ! Tu es trop stressée ma parole !

Bella le fusilla du regard et chercha des yeux un objet qu'elle ne trouva pas.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? lui demandai-je.

-Auriez-vous une batte de base-ball ou une clé à molette ?

Nous partîmes tous d'un grand rire. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer pour vivre car nous serions tous morts de rire, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Bella se remit à bouder mais nous comprîmes qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

Nous étions en train de nous calmer quand Carlisle revint de sa journée de travail à l'hôpital. Il salua tout le monde puis pria Edward de monter Bella dans sa chambre. C'était ainsi tous les jours : mon père arrivait, nous saluait puis allait examiner Bella dans sa chambre. Ensuite il lui donnait des médicaments pour soulager la douleur qui était présente en permanence. Ensuite Esmé lui apportait son repas, Bella mangeait la nourriture que ma mère lui avait préparée puis elle s'endormait dans les bras d'Edward.

Quand Carlisle redescendit ce soir-là, son regard était éteint, plus que d'habitude.

-Qu'y a-t-il Carlisle ? Son état ne s'améliore pas ? demandai-je.

-Non, malheureusement. Elle est toujours aussi faible. Je crains que son cœur ne résiste pas longtemps. Je n'ai aucun remède. J'ai peur que cette année, à Noël, nous ne fêtions pas une naissance.

Nous baissâmes tous la tête. Et Edward, là-haut, qui entendait tout mais continuait sûrement de sourire à celle qu'il surnommait son ange. J'en pleurerais si je le pouvais.

**La réaction de Bella n'était pas ce à quoi certaines s'attendaient, visiblement. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Carlisle va-t-il nous sortir un cachet ultra-efficace ? Avez-vous des idées ?**

**La suite sera pour dimanche. Samedi, je posterai la suite de "Qui suis-je ?", puisque l'histoire a l'air de vous avoir plu.**

**Des reviews ? Je suis sûre que ça devrait e^tre breuveté au même titre que tous les traitements !**

**Bisous**


	16. Chapitre 19 : Découragement et problème

**Bonjour !**

**Cette fois, je suis à l'heure ! **

**Encore une fois, merci aux fidèles : calimero59, lyli13, Mini-Twi, Alvina26, mariefandetwilight ! Vos reviews m'enchantent à chaque fois.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 19 : Découragement et problème

_Pov Edward_

Je souffrais. Pas physiquement, non. Une torture morale atroce.

Les pensées d'Alice avaient fini de m'achever : c'est vrai, je continuais de sourire à ma bien-aimée. Elle ne devait pas savoir ce que pensait Carlisle, c'était trop injuste pour qu'un être aussi pur l'entende.

Pour le moment, je lui passai un gant frais sur le visage et jouai avec les formes de son nez, de ses joues, de ses lèvres. Elle me souriait et s'amusait à me faire des grimaces, riant aux éclats à certains moments. Quand j'eus ramené le gant dans la salle de bain, elle me regarda tendrement.

-Edward…

Je l'encourageai d'un sourire, ce qui la fit rougir.

-Je t'ai dit des paroles … quand tu m'as retrouvée et sauvée des mains de Tanya et Jane …

Allait-elle me dire que ces paroles étaient fausses ? Qu'elle avait eu peur et que cette peur lui avait fait dire n'importe quoi ? Pourtant Jasper m'avait assuré qu'elle m'aimait ! Mon cœur se serra d'angoisse.

-Je voulais que tu saches qu'elles étaient entièrement vraies, et que …

Je respirai un grand coup et osai faire un geste qui m'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours : je m'inclinai vers elle et l'embrassai sur la bouche, l'interrompant dans sa phrase. D'abord elle ne broncha pas, surprise, puis elle répondit à mon baiser, doucement dans un premier temps puis de plus en plus passionnément, amenant ses mains derrière mon cou, tentant je suppose de me retenir au cas où. Son cœur battait frénétiquement et je sentais la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues. Elle rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime Bella, lui soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

-Je resterai à tes côtés pour toujours, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ce n'était pas une parole en l'air : si elle devait mourir, je prévoyais de la suivre dans la tombe. Comment une simple rencontre pouvait faire changer les sentiments à ce point-là ? Je n'avais aucune réponse et n'en demandais pas. Nos sentiments étaient réciproques, c'est tout ce que je demandais.

_Pov Bella_.

J'étais aux anges. Edward venait de m'embrasser, et je ne me serais jamais arrêtée si je n'avais pas eu besoin de respirer. Il m'aimait et venait de le confirmer, m'assurant ne jamais me quitter. Au moment où il me conseilla de dormir, Alice entra en courant dans la chambre, me faisant sursauter. Elle sauta sur Edward et le fit tomber par terre, le maintenant immobile.

-Non Edward ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Médusée je me redressai et demandai des explications, à moitié efrayée. Alice ouvrit la bouche en se remettant debout, surveillant Edward du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'un grognement.

-Je voulais demander à Carlisle la permission de ne pas aller en cours. La réaction d'Alice a été démesurée.

Il lança un regard appuyé à ladite Alice qui hocha la tête tristement. Celle-ci m'embrassa sur le front en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et marmonna quelques mots que je n'entendis pas. Edward revint à mes côtés et me caressa le front.

-Dors ma Bella ! Je veux profiter de toi avant la rentrée.

Il se mit à chanter une musique qui m'était inconnue, très douce et mélodieuse. Je m'endormis doucement, songeant aux instants magiques que je pourrais passer avec Edward.

_Pov Rosalie_

Alice était bouleversée depuis sa dernière vision mais elle refusait d'en parler tant qu'Edward n'était pas là. J'en voulais à ce vampire : certes, il était charmant et gentil, mais de quel droit faisait-il souffrir ma sœur ? Elle qui s'était prise d'amitié pour la jeune humaine, avoir entendu Carlisle dire qu'elle pouvait mourir bientôt lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Enfin Edward arriva et s'assit face à Alice en baissant la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa qu'il finit par rompre.

-Excuse-moi Alice, mais essaye de me comprendre…

-Non ! Comment peux-tu penser à ça ? Nous t'aimons tous, plus que tu ne sembles le croire !

-Quelqu'un veut-il bien nous expliquer ? s'énerva Emmett alors que j'allais faire la même remarque.

-Il se passe, s'énerva Alice, qu'Edward a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours si Bella venait à succomber !

Carlisle le regarda, peiné.

-Tu sais Edward, dit-il, nous sommes tous conscients de ce que cette perte signifierait pour toi. Mais penses-tu que ce soit ce qu'elle voudrait ? Tu as entendu ce que nous disions tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Edward acquiesça, aussi Carlisle continua.

-J'ai eu les résultats de la prise de sang. Il est différent des autres sangs "normaux", et chose plus étrange, il est différent de son propre sang d'il y a trois ans, à sa dernière prise de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il y a un espoir ?

-Je n'en sais rien Alice. Disons que je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce changement, mais je continue de faire des recherches et je n'abandonnerai pas. Ta décision est irréfléchie Edward. Pour le moment, Bella est en vie et nous devons tout faire pour découvrir ce qui pourrait lui redonner des forces.

-Sommes-nous obligés d'aller en cours ?

Emmett aimait aussi l'humaine, et la révélation de notre père l'avait pris au dépourvu.

-Oui, cela fera du bien à tout le monde. Vous pourrez penser à autre chose, et si vous restez là, Bella pourrait penser qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Je pris la parole, surprenant les autres.

-Penses-tu que nous pourrions l'emmener en ville un de ces jours ?

Pourquoi me regardaient-ils tous comme ça ? Je pensais à la joie d'Alice, tout simplement ! Je ne pouvais pas avouer que c'était parce que Bella, l'humaine, était attendrissante. Un jour, elle avait discuté avec moi alors qu'Edward était parti chasser avec Alice, et elle m'avait confié son amour pour lui, à la hauteur de mon amour pour Emmett. Depuis, je m'identifiais à elle mais sans le montrer. J'avais une réputation à tenir, nom d'un chien !

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Carlisle. Ça lui changera les idées.

* * *

Pov d'Esmé

Je refaisais le lit de Bella qui lisait en bas, couchée sur un des divans. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours avant la rentrée avec Edward. Leur relation avait évolué, sans que la faiblesse de Bella y soit pour quelque chose : ils s'aimaient et s'étaient rapprochés, tout naturellement. Je souris en me rappelant qu'à n'importe quel moment où nous les trouvions, ils étaient soient enlacés, soit en train de s'embrasser. Le soir, quand il rentrait, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Bella et passaient de longs moments à s'embrasser et se cajoler.

La journée, Bella me racontait sa vie à Phoenix, avec sa mère, et les souvenirs qu'elle avait des visites chez son père, surtout des nombreuses visites qu'elle effectuait à l'hôpital, entrant en contact avec mon mari.

Pour ma part, je lui racontais ma transformation grâce à mon mari, alors que j'étais considérée morte après une tentative de suicide en me jetant du haut d'une falaise, et celle des autres. Carlisle avait trouvé Rose dans la rue, violée et battue à mort, et il décida de la sauver pour que je puisse prendre soin d'elle, comme l'enfant que j'avais perdu. Peu d'années après, Rosalie avait ramené Emmett, qui allait mourir après s'être cru plus fort qu'un ours. Quant à Alice et Jasper, ils étaient arrivés un beau matin, déjà transformés. Si Jasper se souvenait avoir été transformé pour servir de « machine de guerre », Alice n'avait aucun souvenir, mais cela lui importait peu : elle avait Jasper et ça lui suffisait. Elle ne voulait rien savoir d'avant leur rencontre.

La rentrée avait eu lieu il y a cinq jours, et malheureusement les forces de Bella déclinaient malgré tous les efforts de Carlisle pour lui donner tous les fortifiants possibles et imaginables. Mon mari avait revu à la baisse le temps qu'il restait à la jeune fille avant de tomber d'épuisement, mais il n'en avait fait part qu'à moi, en me priant de ne pas y penser quand Edward était dans les parages.

Pauvre Edward ! Il voyait l'objet de ses pensées dépérir à vue d'œil et ne pouvait rien faire. Nous savions tous ce qu'il envisageait de faire si Bella devait nous quitter, mais nul n'avait le courage d'y penser tant il avait pris de place dans nos cœurs, à l'instar de Bella.

-Aïe !

Bella venait encore de faire une maladresse. Ce n'était pas nouveau, elle en faisait tous les jours. Elle se cognait ou trébuchait, mais heureusement son sang ne sortait jamais. En soupirant je sortis de la chambre mais arrivée sur le palier de l'escalier je fus pétrifiée : Bella, qui avait confié être dégoûtée par l'odeur du sang à en avoir des nausées, suçait son doigt alors que l'odeur du sang s'en dégageait ! Je descendis prudemment afin de juger de ma résistance, quand elle fit un geste qui me terrifia.

Pov Edward

Je soupirai. Le lycée m'ennuyait déjà et le fait d'être loin de ma Bella n'arrangeait rien.

« _Allons Edward, qu'est-ce qu'une journée dans la vie d'un immortel_ ? »

Je ne répondis rien à Alice. Elle semblait être celle qui me comprenait le mieux. Depuis cinq jours, elle faisait tout pour me distraire, consciente que les professeurs ne pouvaient le faire. Certes, je n'avais jamais été à l'école à Volterra, mais mes innombrables moments de libre m'avaient permis de m'instruire, et la lecture m'avait apporté beaucoup. Je connaissais donc tout ce que les professeurs avaient à apprendre aux humains.

« _Quel beau gosse ! Le docteur Cullen devrait m'adopter puisque tous ses enfants sont en couple ! Je suis sûre que lui attend son âme sœur. Et je ne doute pas que c'est moi_ ! »

La jeune fille qui pensait ça s'appelait Jessica. J'avais appris, grâce à ses pensées, que deux nouvelles élèves étaient arrivées : une dénommé Lucy et une autre Angela. Jessica ne les avaient jamais vues mais elles étaient bronzées et venaient d'Arizona. Comme Bella.

« _Je vais faire un tabac avec mon article sur tous les nouveaux élèves ! Et encore, un autre doit arriver ! Génial !_ »

« _Félicitation Edward, tu vas figurer en première page du journal du lycée grâce à Eric !_ »

Alice, évidemment. Je secouais la tête, exaspéré. Mais pourquoi tous ces nouveaux ? Coïncidence sûrement. J'espérais que tout se passe bien pour mon soleil personnel, qu'elle mangeait ce qu'Esmé lui préparait. La cloche sonna la pause de midi et Alice m'entraîna à la cafétéria. Nous venions de nous asseoir quand un groupe de plusieurs personnes entra. Parmi elles se trouvaient une jeune fille que j'avais déjà vue : Lucy, la meilleure amie de Bella ! La femme de mes rêves avait aussi mentionné cette fameuse Angela, une autre amie très chère. Quand je me plongeai dans leurs pensées, j'eus un pincement au cœur pour la peine qu'elles enduraient.

« _Non, elle n'est pas là. Oh Bella ! J'avais tant espéré que tu sois retournée à la maison de ton père ! Même s'il n'est plus parmi nous, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais fait un jour ou l'autre. Mais où es-tu Bella ? Tu me manques tellement !_ »

Les pensées d'Angela n'étaient guère plus joyeuses. Mon ange leur manquait et elles avaient emménagé ici dans l'espoir de la retrouver. Et si j'en croyais les pensées d'Angela, le dénommé Mike allait arriver pour quelques semaines. Je décidais de faire part de mes réflexions à mes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

-Les deux nouvelles sont des amies de Bella. Elles veulent la retrouver.

« _Et si des retrouvailles amélioraient son état ?_ »

Rosalie m'étonnerait toujours décidément. Elle qui ne voulait pas de Bella au début cherchait par tous les moyens à l'aider. Je hochai la tête : oui, c'était une bonne idée, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il fallait d'abord voir avec Bella et Carlisle. Ils me redemandèrent des explications sur l'enlèvement de Bella, même s'ils connaissaient l'épisode par cœur. Je mis l'accent sur les sentiments qu'elle avait déclenché en moi, au grand bonheur d'Alice. La cloche sonna à nouveau pour annoncer le début des cours. Au moment où nous passions les portes de la cantine, Alice eu une vision qui m'emplit de terreur.

Pov Bella

Je soupirai. Edward était parti en cours et je m'ennuyais. Le livre que je tenais dans mes mains ne suffisait pas à me divertir, mais il n'y avait rien à la télévision malgré toutes les chaînes câblées. Je me remis à lire mais un bruit m'interrompit à nouveau : Esmé. Après m'avoir fait déjeuner, elle était montée à l'étage pour refaire mon lit. Cette jeune mère, enfin jeune n'était pas le terme approprié mais il convenait pour souligner le visage éternellement jeune d'Esmé, m'attendrissait. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant à cause de son statut et se réconfortait en prenant des enfants de substitution, et les aimait autant que s'ils avaient été les siens. Je m'étais attachée à elle, et le fait qu'elle et Carlisle souhaitaient nous adopter, Edward et moi, me rendait heureuse et reconnaissante. Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'il ferait tout pour qu'Aro ne sache pas où j'étais.

Mais une chose me perturbait : ils semblaient tous me cacher quelque chose. Certes, je savais que j'étais faible, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me taire des détails que j'étais apte à encaisser. Enfin je crois. J'avais compris qu'Edward m'avait mordue, souhaitant me sauver, mais je n'avais pas réagi comme les autres. Pourquoi ? D'abord Edward qui ne peut pas lire mes pensées, ensuite les dons des autres vampires qui ne fonctionnent pas puis ça. Pourquoi étais-je différente ? C'était énervant de ne jamais être comme les autres !

Ne voulant pas broyer du noir, je me remis encore à lire. Je réussis à me couper avec la feuille que je tournais. Machinalement, je portai le doigt à la bouche, sans réaliser que j'aurais dû avoir des nausées. Ensuite, la seule chose que je perçus fut un cri perçant.

**Alors, à votre avis, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a fait Bella qui terrifie Esmé ? Les réponses ne sont pas encore là (au contraire, lol !).**

**Je vais devoir diminuer mes mises à jour : je vais donc m'arrêter à une par semaine. Je vous retrouve donc :**

**-samedi pour "Mais qui suis-je ?"**

**-dimanche pour "La puissance de l'amour".**

**Bonne semaines à toutes, et merci pour votre fidélité !**


	17. Chapitre 20 : Solution et explication

**Hello le monde ! **

**Waouh ! J'ouvre ma boîte, et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? Tout plein de reviews ! Pour le coup, j'ai pu me passer de cachets !**

**Merci donc pour vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris ! Et un grand bonjour aux nouvelles !**

**Merci à calimero59, Marina63, ma fidèle mariefandetwilight, Bellaandedwardamour (et bienvenue !), Alvina26 bien sûr**

**Marina63 : Diminuer le temps entre deux mises à jour… Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver maintenant. Et puis, j'ai déjà multiplié par deux la longueur des chapitres… Ca compense un peu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et à bientôt !**

**Voilà un chapitre que certaines attendaient avec impatience (n'est-ce pas Alvina26 ? Bon, en même temps, tu était proche d'une partie de la vérité).**

**Petit rappel : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aime juste les manipuler !**

Chapitre 20 : Solution

Pov Esmé

J'étais à quelques mètres d'elle mais je ne pouvais bouger. Il le fallait pourtant : Bella était en train de se vider de son sang ! Rectification : elle buvait son propre sang, quémandant encore plus, appuyant sur la morsure qu'elle venait de s'infliger en dessous du poignet, là où son sang était plus accessible. Je hurlai, espérant la faire réagir, mais non, elle continuait, suçant toujours plus. Ses yeux se fermaient de plaisir mais son cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement. Enfin je réussis à me tirer de mon engourdissement et lui sautai dessus pour l'immobiliser en essayant de ne pas peser sur elle et l'étouffer. Elle se mit à hurler en se débattant, et je lui pris les poignets, les lui ramenant au-dessus de sa tête, elle couchée, moi sur elle.

-Laissez-moi ! J'en veux plus ! J'ai soif ! Laissez-moi !

En essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible je pris ses poignets dans une main puis attrapai mon portable et appelai mon mari.

Pov Edward

La vision d'Alice était horrible. Je ne pouvais y croire. Dès que ma nouvelle sœur reprit ses esprits, nous nous précipitâmes dans la forêt pour retourner à la maison. Une fois à l'abri des arbres, nous courûmes à vitesse vampirique. J'avais mal, mal au cœur, un cœur que je croyais mort.

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas la voir, remarqua Jasper.

-C'est vrai, et ça en est d'autant plus effrayant. Je t'assure Jasper, si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, nous ne la reverrons plus.

Je poussai un gémissement. Pourvu qu'Esmé réussisse à la contenir ! Nous courûmes sans nous arrêter jusque dans le salon où la femme de Carlisle tenait une Bella qui se démenait, en plein délire. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage d'Esmé qui nous dit qu'elle avait appelé son mari. En une seconde je pris sa place sur Bella, tentant de la calmer par des paroles rassurantes mais rien n'y faisait : elle se débattait, criait pour qu'on la laisse boire, malgré son cœur qui avait de plus en plus de ratés.

-S'il te plaît Bella, calme-toi, tu le dois sinon …

Une fois de plus mes paroles se perdirent dans ses hurlements. Enfin Carlisle arriva, une seringue à la main, et injecta à Bella un tranquillisant. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à ce que ses paupières s'abaissent peu à peu et qu'elle s'endorme.

-Eh bien, souffla Emmett, qui aurait cru qu'elle avait autant d'énergie ?

Ce n'était pas une moquerie : il avait eu aussi peur que les autres. Je me relevai, pris mon humaine dans les bras pour l'amener à sa chambre pour enfin m'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui caressant le visage puis regardai mon nouveau père qui donna son explication.

-Je pense comprendre. Le venin a fonctionné, mais pas assez. Il n'a pas guéri ses blessures, il n'a pas transformé son corps, mais il a modifié son sang.

-Ça veut dire que Bella va devoir boire… du sang ?

Rosalie était la plus outrée.

-Oui. Elle n'a que les inconvénients du venin. Son corps est faible comme celui des humains, mais je suppose que le sang lui permettra de retrouver ses forces. Reste à voir quelle dose il lui faut.

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse pour les autres ?

Je regardais Jasper d'un air mauvais. Comment pouvait-il penser ça de ma Bella ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle s'est attaquée à elle-même parce que sa soif a pris des proportions trop importantes. Comment l'idée lui est-elle venue ?

-Elle s'est coupée, avoua Esmé la tête base. Quand je suis arrivée elle suçait son doigt mais elle s'en est prise à son poignet et elle s'est mordue.

Carlisle finissait de bander le poignet de mon ange qui dormait. Ensuite il demanda à Alice de l'accompagner à l'hôpital d'où il revint vingt minutes plus tard, porteur de poches de sang. Il posa une perfusion à Bella et le sang commença à se déverser dans ses veines.

-Quand elle se réveillera, elle aura soif. Il faudrait …

-Ça va si je lui apporte de l'ours ?

-Ce que tu veux Emmett, du moment qu'il est frais.

-Je vais avec lui, dirent en cœur Rosalie et Jasper.

Ils avaient retenu leur respiration en entrant dans la pièce, comme le leur avait demandé Alice, mais Jasper avait fui trente secondes plus tard. Il était revenu lorsque Carlisle eut fini le bandage. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Esmé partirent en chasse. Cette dernière s'excusa auprès de moi de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'intervenir.

-Ce n'est rien Esmé. Tu l'as sauvée en l'empêchant d'en boire plus, et grâce à ce que nous avons découvert elle pourra peut-être reprendre des forces.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue, elle me remercia puis partit rejoindre les autres.

-Ma foi, elle nous a fait une sacrée peur.

-Si tu savais Carlisle ! J'ai cru mourir d'effroi.

Carlisle éclata de rire à ce jeu de mots. Il posa une main sur mon épaule. Je le regardai, interrompant mes caresses.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va se porter beaucoup mieux. Si je ne peux expliquer comment cela se fait, on sait au moins que le venin n'a pas été totalement inopérant. Elle qui a toujours été dégoûtée du sang, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pu boire du sang.

-Si cela fait comme nous lorsque nous avons soif, dès qu'elle a senti son sang, aucun doute qu'elle n'a pas réfléchi.

Bella s'agita. Aussitôt je recommençai à lui caresser le visage et les cheveux.

-Vous êtes touchants, continua Carlisle sans juger. Elle sent ta présence même assommée par les tranquillisants. Tes yeux sont noirs Edward, tu devrais aussi aller chasser.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je veux attendre son réveil pour savoir comment elle va.

Carlisle me regarda longuement.

-Tu as raison, elle risque d'être déboussolée. Tu es le plus à même de la calmer.

* * *

Pov Bella

Je flottais, sans douleur. Le calme bienheureux de l'inconscience.

Lorsque j'avais vu le sang perler à mon doigt, je n'avais pas pu réfléchir à mes actes : mon doigt s'était porté à ma bouche, se pressant sur mes lèvres, et ce contact m'avait hypnotisé. Comme dans un brouillard, je revis mes dernières actions : j'avais entrepris de lécher le liquide rouge, mais il s'était vite étanché, et je m'étais énervée : il m'en fallait plus ! D'instinct je mordis mon bras. Ah ! Que c'était bon ! Ma faiblesse disparaissait, je commençais à me sentir si bien ! La félicité m'envahissait à mesure que le liquide sacré coulait dans ma gorge, et le monde autour de moi n'existait plus.

Un cri se fit entendre mais j'étais trop occupée à boire ce pur élixir qui me transportait au septième ciel pour réagir. Cependant ce moment d'extase fut interrompu et la source de ce liquide merveilleux me fut retirée. J'eus beau me débattre, crier, implorer, la force qui me retenait ne me laissait pas reprendre mon activité. Le monde extérieur n'vait pas de prise sur moi, seul ce fabuleux fluide avait mon attention. Il était là, à portée de bouche, mais on m'immobilisait sans me faire mal. Une douleur aiguë traversa mon épaule et je sentis mon corps se détendre malgré moi. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je sombrai, persuadée que j'avais atteint le paradis.

Pov Edward

Emmett venait de revenir. Il alla à la cuisine avec la gourde qu'il avait remplie de sang d'ours et le versa dans un saladier puis le mit au réfrigérateur. Jasper tentait de m'envoyer des ondes rassurantes et Alice s'angoissait car certes elle avait des flashs concernant Bella, mais ils étaient encore flous.

-Elle va vivre, m'assura-t-elle, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est encore flou.

-Peut-être parce que tant qu'elle n'aura pas décidé de boire du sang, le futur est incertain. Attendons qu'elle soit réveillée avant de nous inquiéter. Comme je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas transformée, je continue les recherches.

Carlisle avait parlé d'une voix posée qui nous détendit tous. Soudain Bella gémit et aspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle agita son bras non bandé et non perfusé et je lui pris la main. Aussitôt elle se calma et ouvrit les yeux. Une lueur paniquée traînait au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles.

-Je suis là Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et se mit à rougir.

-Tu as soif Bella ? demanda Carlisle, pragmatique.

Mon étoile hocha piteusement la tête : elle semblait avoir compris l'allusion de notre nouveau père. Emmett apparut immédiatement avec un verre rempli de sang. Bella le regarda, affolée, et elle tenta de se relever mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

-Non Bella, tu es encore trop faible.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Elle sembla réfléchir. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je rien entendre ? C'était frustrant, énervant, angoissant.

-Je … Mon doigt…

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à mesure que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle se tourna pour enfouir sa tête dans mon torse, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je lui caressai les cheveux pour la rassurer.

-Calme-toi Bella, intervint le chef des Cullen. Nous avons trouvé une explication à ta faiblesse. Tu sais qu'Edward t'a mordue pour te sauver ? » Bella hocha la tête. « Eh bien, le venin a eu des conséquences sur toi. S'il n'avait pas agi, et j'en suis sûr maintenant, tu n'aurais pas survécu. Il a donc aidé à faire repartir ton cœur. Malheureusement, il a une conséquence… non négligeable sur toi. Quand tu as senti ton sang tout à l'heure, tu as été prise de frénésie, la même qui nous envahit quand nous sentons le sang.

Il s'arrêta, lui laissant le temps de comprendre tout cela. Bella restait silencieuse, les sourcils froncés. Une ride apparaissait entre ses yeux lorsqu'elle faisait ce geste. Je lui caressai le front, espérant la détendre. Elle reporta son regard sur moi et me sourit légèrement.

-Comprends-tu ce que cela implique Bella ?

Je préférai lui poser la question moi-même. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vais… devoir me nourrir… comme toi…

Je souris et Carlisle répondit à ma place. Bella avait les yeux fixés sur moi, semblant se perdre dans mes prunelles.

-Pas entièrement. Tu continues à manger normalement, donc tu as besoin de nourriture humaine, mais il te faudra boire du sang de temps à autre.

Il se leva et prit le verre de sang qu'Emmett tenait toujours puis l'apporta à mon ange. Il le tint devant elle mais je pense qu'elle ne pouvait sentir le sang. Elle regardait le verre avec un air franchement dégoûté.

-Je pense que lorsque tu as soif, tu ne sens pas l'odeur du sang et qu'il ne te répugne pas. Veux-tu essayer ?

Elle regarda le verre puis moi et prit une profonde inspiration. Ses yeux s'animèrent et elle avança la tête puisque je la maintenais couchée. Carlisle approcha prudemment le verre qu'elle prit à l'aide de sa main où était accrochée la perfusion puis le porta à la bouche. Dès que la première gorgée fut avalée, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle vida le verre extrêmement vite.

-Tu vois Bella, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, dit Rosalie. Tu en veux encore ?

Mon adorée sembla réfléchir.

-Non, je crois que je me sens mieux. Merci Rosalie. Merci à tous.

-Ce n'est rien, intervint Esmé. Tu fais partie de la famille.

Bella sourit, aux anges.

-Je peux me lever un peu ?

« _Oui, à condition que tu ne la quittes pas d'un pouce Edward._ »

J'opinai puis aidai Bella à se lever. Elle grimaça légèrement mais elle avait repris des couleurs, c'était encourageant. Elle fit quelques pas, ne s'appuyant que très peu sur sa jambe brisée, puis me demanda de la ramener à sa chambre. Une fois couchée elle bailla longuement.

-Dure journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, plongée dans ses pensées.

-Bella à quoi songes-tu ?

-A ce que tout ça signifie. Vais-je devoir boire du sang humain ?

-Non. C'est du sang animal que tu as bu, et visiblement il t'a réussi. Dors maintenant ma Bella ! Je veille sur toi.

**Voilà donc une partie de la réaction de Bella. Maintenant, reste la question : pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas transformé ? Est-ce permanent ? Vous le saurez... plus tard ! En attendant, donnez-moi vos hypothèses, je suis curieuse de voir à quoi vous vous attendez.**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité ! **

**A vos reviews... Prêt... Partez !**

**A dimanche **

**Bisous**


	18. Chapitre 21 : Occupations

Chapitre 23 : Occupations

**Salut à toutes =)**

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à deux personnes : choukinette76 (bienvenue à toi ****) et une fan. Vos reviews m'ont énormément touchées ! Vous avez regonflé mon moral pour les 2530 années à venir !**

**Bien sûr, je remercie aussi les autres pour leurs reviews, et leur fidélité : Alvina26, calimero59, lyli13, mariefandetwilight, oliveronica cullen massen et stories-stories (même négatif, je suis contente que tu aies mis ton avis). Et merci pour vos alertes et favoris.**

**Place au chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Pov Bella

J'allais mieux, beaucoup mieux même. Depuis que j'avais bu ce verre de sang il y a trois jours, mes forces étaient revenues et mes fractures étaient presque remises.

Esmée ne me laissait plus seule une minute, même pour refaire mon lit. Elle préférait attendre qu'un de ses enfants soit avec moi. Du coup, nous passions tout notre temps à discuter ou à faire des activités. Elle m'apprenait à restaurer des meubles dans son atelier.

Ce matin, je passai une couche de vernis sur un meuble qu'elle venait de finir, assise sur un tabouret. Alice avait annoncé que le soleil se montrerait dans l'après-midi, aussi j'étais impatiente que midi arrive.

-Bella, tout va bien ?

Dès qu'elle me voyait dans mes pensées, Esmée s'inquiétait : une vraie mère-poule. Je lui souris et repris mes coups de pinceau.

-Esmée ? Quand pourrais-je aller avec Edward ?

-Nous en parlerons avec Carlisle ce soir. Es-tu sûr d'être déjà prête ? Tu te fatigues vite, ne l'oublie pas !

Je hochai la tête. Quand j'eus fini ma couche de vernissage, elle m'entraîna pour faire de la sculpture, ce qui nous occupa jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle me concocta des lasagnes au saumon succulentes. Je n'avais pas encore fini que je sentis deux bras enserrer ma taille. Aussitôt je me retournai et j'embrassai Edward, un baiser simple mais tendre. Il se recula légèrement pour me laisser finir de manger et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de moi. Alice arriva en sautillant, comme à son habitude. Esmée, qui était restée avec moi au début de mon repas, nous fit un sourire attendri puis nous laissa.

-Alors, ta matinée ? demanda Alice.

-Longue sans Edward.

Je fis une moue boudeuse à laquelle Edward éclata de rire. Il embrassa ma tempe en me conseillant de finir mon repas. Alice ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour prendre du jus d'orange pour moi quand je me raidis, désorientée. Je secouai la tête, cherchant à éclaircir mes idées, mais rien à faire. Quand Alice referma la porte cette sensation disparut. Edward me regardait, les yeux plissés, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas.

-Alice, peux-tu lui sortir un yaourt s'il te plaît ?

Elle fut surprise mais obéit. Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, je ne pus résister. L'impression de ne plus rien contrôler refit surface et m'envahit avec plus de force : plus rien ne me parvenait, j'avais la sensation d'être dans un caisson hermétique. Je ne savais pas si j'étais dans le noir ou non, si j'étais seule ou non, ce que je faisais ou non. Soudain je sentis une odeur exquise qui m'incita à ouvrir la bouche, et un liquide descendit le long de ma gorge, me ramenant lentement sur terre. Quand je fus totalement remise, je m'aperçus qu'Alice me ceinturait et qu'Edward me faisait boire du sang. Quand j'eus compris, j'écarquillai les yeux et fermai la bouche. Edward enleva le verre et me regarda prudemment. Je me contentai de baisser la tête, mais il prit mon menton et le releva pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est tout à fait normal ma chérie, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Oui Alice, ça va mieux, mais je crois que je n'ai plus faim.

Je repoussai mon assiette qu'Alice prit et vida dans la poubelle puis elle la mit dans le lave-vaisselle, inutile si je n'avais été là, comme presque tout le mobilier.

-Bon, que veux-tu faire ? Dommage qu'il fasse beau, on aurait pu aller faire une ou deux boutiques…

-Des jeux de société ? proposa Edward.

-Non, j'en ai marre de jouer à ça.

Emmett arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il venait de boire, ça se voyait à ses pupilles dorées.

-Edward, une bataille, tu me dois une bataille !

Mon vampire lui sourit puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Nous sortîmes donc pour les regarder « jouer ». Je m'assis par terre, à côté d'Alice.

Un picotement prenait ma jambe, la seule partie de mon corps encore vraiment abîmée, mais je savais ce que cela signifiait : ce soir, toute trace de fracture aurait disparu, à la grande joie de Carlisle. Il s'inquiétait comme un vrai père, et c'était rassurant de savoir que j'avais retrouvé une seconde famille. Esmée aussi me touchait, et ses airs de mère attentive me bouleversaient. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais : de nouveaux parents, des frères et sœurs, chose que je n'avais jamais eu, et surtout l'amour de ma vie, rencontré alors que tout nous séparait et que j'étais destinée à une vie totalement différente, voire pas de vie du tout.

Le combat commença. Emmett se démenait, comme à chaque fois, et cherchait à prendre Edward par surprise, mais celui que j'aimais au-delà de ma vie réussissait à esquiver à chaque attaque.

Leur jeu dura trente minutes puis Jasper vint se joindre à eux, chacun se défendant contre les deux autres. Rosalie nous avait rejointes par terre, tout comme Esmée. Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Ensuite Alice se joignit aux garçons et le combat reprit de plus belle. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, et le soleil se reflétait sur leur peau, les rendant extraordinaires. L'astre solaire finit par se cacher derrière les nuages, et Alice sauta hors de la zone de combat et se mit à sautiller.

-On peut sortir en ville ! Tu veux bien Bella ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais acheter de nouveaux livres.

-Et des habits !

Elle m'aida à me lever. Les garçons firent une pause, le temps de s'excuser de ne pas venir. Edward me demanda si je voulais qu'il m'accompagne mais je préférais qu'il s'amuse au lieu de toujours devoir veiller sur moi. Rosalie se proposa pour nous accompagner.

Le soir Edward fut obligé de me redonner un verre de sang car le shopping m'avait énormément pris de forces et j'étais très fatiguée. Une fois lavée et en tenue, je me couchai. Edward vint s'allonger près de moi. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis me laissa respirer. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, moins éblouissant que le sien néanmoins.

-J'aime quand tu souris ma Bella.

Je rougis face à ce compliment. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez en riant.

-Et je suis fou lorsque tu rougis. Tu es magnifique.

Je me cachai dans son torse pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Il inspira un grand coup, geste inutile mais signe d'une tension chez lui. J'attendis, sachant qu'il me parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Bella, je …Au lycée, il y a des nouveaux qui sont arrivés il y a peu. En fait, il y en a trois.

Il hésita à aller plus loin et baissait la tête. Pour une fois, ce fut moi qui lui relevai avec ma main. Je lui souris, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

-Lucy est là, ainsi qu'Angela.

Pov Edward

A l'évocation de ces noms, Bella eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant elle me fit signe de continuer.

-Elles sont venues dans l'espoir de te revoir. Mike Newton doit arriver bientôt. Que veux-tu faire ?

Elle fixa le plafond, plongée dans ses pensées. Je la laissai réfléchir jusqu'à ce que je ne supporte plus le silence de son esprit.

-Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?

-A ce que je dois faire. J'ai envie de les revoir, mais j'ai peur de devoir leur mentir. Elles ne doivent pas savoir pour les vampires.

-C'est vrai. Mais je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi que tu décides.

-Alors je pense que j'aimerais bien les revoir. Mais pas ici. Maintenant que je peux sortir, j'aimerai les rencontrer au lycée.

-D'accord ma chérie. Maintenant, dors ! La journée a été dure, et tu dois reprendre des forces.

Elle s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille, je le voyais à la ligne qui s'était formée au-dessus de ses sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Ne pas connaître tes pensées me dépasse toujours autant.

-C'est juste… J'ai dû boire deux fois aujourd'hui…. Ça me fait peur. Je vais être obligée de boire toute ma vie ?

-Malheureusement pour toi, oui. Et si le venin avait agi, tu en boirais plus. D'ailleurs, si tu étais vampire, tu ne pourrais plus voir tes amies. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mordre…

Elle interrompit ma litanie en glissant furtivement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis elle me dit, sur un ton ferme :

-Edward, je ne regrette rien. Si j'ai bien compris, si tu ne m'avais pas mordue, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je m'y habituerai, ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour toi, je peux tout faire. Je t'aime Edward, et je préfère boire du sang plutôt que de te perdre.

Pour la remercier de ses paroles, je l'embrassai tendrement, lui montrant tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Trop tôt à mon goût, et au sien au vu de sa grimace, j'interrompis le baiser pour lui permettre de respirer. Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais se reprit vite. Elle me sourit puis se colla contre moi en soupirant.

-Dors ma Bella ! Demain, tu rencontreras tes amies.

Elle embrassa mon torse et je fredonnai la berceuse que je lui avais composée lors des nuits où je l'avais regardée dormir. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus régulier et lent, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Je restai avec elle vingt minutes pour être sûr qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas puis je descendis rejoindre les autres au salon. Alice les avait avertis que Bella voulait rencontrer ses amies. Parfois, ses visions avaient du bon : pas besoin de discuter pendant des heures.

-Comment va-t-elle ? me demanda d'abord Carlisle.

-Elle a peur, mais quoi de plus normal ? Elle veut rencontrer ses amies demain. Tu crois que ça ira ?

-Bien sûr ! Bella a juste besoin d'un fortifiant peu commun, mais elle reste humaine. Le tout est de ne pas la fatiguer, elle reste encore faible et je ne voudrais pas brusquer les choses.

-A ton avis, la transformation s'opérera-t-elle un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas Rosalie. Si ça se trouve, elle devra boire de temps en temps mais restera humaine et vieillira. Mais il se peut que son corps se transforme peu à peu. C'est la première fois que je vois ça, et mes recherches n'ont toujours rien donné. Quoiqu'il en soit, Bella sera heureuse de voir ses amies, et ça l'aidera. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas parler de notre secret ?

-Oui, elle l'a compris toute seule.

La conversation dériva sur notre adoption, à Bella et moi. Les papiers étaient prêts et Carlisle nous ferait signer demain. Nous décidâmes ensuite que c'est moi qui amènerai Bella au lycée puis qui la ramènerai à la maison. Le lycée semblait un bon endroit car elle ne pourrait pas s'attarder des heures, et nous craignions tous que cette rencontre bouleverse trop mon ange. Ensuite, j'allai chasser en compagnie d'Alice. Elle m'apportait le soutien dont j'avais besoin : présente lorsqu'il le fallait mais effacée quand elle comprenait que j'avais besoin de solitude.

Pov Rosalie

Edward était parti depuis une demi-heure. La maison était silencieuse : Esmée était partie avec Carlisle pour chasser eux aussi, Jasper lisait des poèmes et Emmett s'instruisait avec un magasine de sport. Personnellement je finissais de coiffer mes cheveux dans ma chambre, devant le miroir de ma coiffeuse, quand les battements du cœur de Bella s'accélérèrent. Aussitôt je fonçai dans sa chambre pour la trouver couverte de sueur, les membres raides, qui se débattait contre une force invisible. Sûrement un cauchemar. Je m'approchai pour tenter de la calmer et lui parlai mais elle ne devait pas m'entendre puisqu'elle s'agitait toujours autant. Je m'assis sur le lit et la pris dans mes bras délicatement, de peur de lui faire mal. Elle se débattit encore un peu puis se calma peu à peu, son cœur revenant à un rythme normal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déboussolée. Son front était poisseux de transpiration et son corps agité de frissons.

-Edward n'est pas là, il est parti chasser. Rendors-toi ! Tu ne crains rien.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne veux plus dormir. Tu es sûr qu'Edward va bien ?

-Bien sûr ! Alice est avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est celui qui craint le moins. Tu veux que je reste ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle referma les yeux mais son rythme cardiaque indiquait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Finalement elle se redressa en ouvrant les yeux et me dit qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle se leva, me prit la main et nous descendîmes.

Tout d'abord elle se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle but en quelques gorgées avant de grignoter quelques madeleines. Elle se blottit ensuite dans un des canapés et alluma la télé. Je la couvris d'un plaid et restai avec elle. La chaîne diffusait un reportage sur la chasse au furet, mais malgré le peu d'intérêt de l'émission, elle ne changea pas de chaîne. Peu à peu ses paupières se baissèrent et elle s'endormit lentement, à en juger par sa respiration profonde.

Pauvre Bella ! Tant de malheurs déjà vécu, et elle ne semblait pas au bout de ses peines. Un aimant à danger avait affirmé Edward. Oui, elle attirait les problèmes puisqu'elle avait atterri dans une famille de vampires. Et je comprenais le besoin d'Edward de la protéger à chaque instant : comment pouvait-on faire autrement devant ce visage si pur qui remettait sa vie entre les mains d'êtres tels que nous, des prédateurs dont l'instinct premier serait de la tuer ? Bella, elle, n'avait aucun instinct de survie, ça c'était sûr.

Lorsqu'Edward revint, il fut étonné de trouver sa chérie sur le canapé, mais surtout moi en train de la veiller.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sans cœur que je le laisse paraître, dis-je d'un ton dédaigneux. Bella est très gentille et je l'apprécie vraiment. Mais ne t'avise pas de le répéter aux autres, ils pourraient croire que je me ramollis !

Edward rit doucement mais ne commenta pas. Il prit Bella dans ses bras le plus doucement possible et la remonta dans sa chambre d'où il ne sortit qu'au matin.

**Fin… de l'épisode !**

**Tu as vu, Mariefandetwilight ? J'ai rajouté un « e » à Esmée, grâce à toi ! Merci encore.**

**Au prochain épisode, vous aurez enfin les explications que certaines attendent depuis pas mal de temps.**

**Si vous avez encore envie de lire, j'ai mis en ligne un OS : « Malchanceuse jusqu'au bout ». Un peu d'humour au programme avec nos vampires préférés.**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Bisous**


	19. Chapitre 22 : Rencontre et révélations

**Bonjour !**

**Petite séance de remerciements ? Alors merci à calimero59, Mini-Twi, Mariefandetwilight, liloupovitch (bienvenue à toi), lyli13 et l'impatiente qui patiente quand même :) pour leurs reviews !**

**Une fan : merciiii ! Alors, tu as raison de poser la question, et j'avoue que j'ai oublié de le dire au début : pas de loup-garous, ni de Jacob. Donc, pas d'insulte, désolée :). Pour l'humour... j'avoue avoir du mal, mais je vais essayer d'en placer un peu :D. Et mille mercis pour ton compliment !**

**Merci aussi aux mises en alerte et favoris !**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 25 : La rencontre

Pov Bella

J'étais nerveuse : qu'allaient dire Lucy et Angela ? Mais surtout, que leur dire ? Tout le temps du trajet pour aller jusqu'au lycée, Edward me soufflait que tout allait bien se passer et Alice confirmait. Jasper, le plus pragmatique, me donnait des excuses à dire, mais Emmett avait ri avant de partir : j'étais une piètre menteuse, et des rougeurs apparaissaient sur mes joues lorsque je mentais. Rosalie avait frappé son mari en lui conseillant de se taire et Alice avait ajouté qu'ils m'aideraient pour que le mensonge soit crédible. Trop tôt à mon goût, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Les élèves arrivaient au fur et à mesure.

-Elles sont déjà là, m'avertit Edward. Prête ?

-Pas le moins du monde, mais je veux les revoir.

Edward descendit de la voiture, vint m'ouvrir la portière et m'aida à sortir en me tendant la main. Les Cullen m'entouraient, comme des gardes du corps, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement car il n'y avait aucun danger, mis à part ma maladresse. Alice se détacha et interpella Angela et Lucy. Mon cœur s'affolait, sous l'œil inquiet d'Edward.

-Tout va bien ? me souffla-t-il.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête tant ma gorge était serrée. Mes deux amies arrivèrent, l'air intrigué, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se posent sur moi. A ce moment, elles explosèrent en sanglots en venant à ma rencontre et se jetèrent dans mes bras. Les Cullen s'écartèrent pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité, même si je savais qu'ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur moi.

Nous pleurâmes toutes trois dans les bras les unes des autres pendant dix minutes, laissant passer le début des cours. Quand nous fûmes enfin calmées, nous allâmes nous asseoir à l'aire de pique-nique et commençâmes à discuter. Il faisait encore doux, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Edward de me couvrir avec un gros pull et un manteau. Lucy prit la parole la première.

-Mais où étais-tu Bella ? On s'est tellement inquiété ! Les gens pensent que tu t'es suicidée ! Encore heureux qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de faire un enterrement factice !

-C'est vrai, reprit Angela. Ça va Bella ? Tu es toute blanche.

Les dernières paroles de Lucy m'avaient meurtrie, je ne sus pourquoi. Le sang avait reflué hors de mes joues en entendant parler de mon enterrement prévu, mais je tachai de me reprendre en regardant Edward qui était adossé non loin, hors de vue de mes amies mais en plein dans mon champ de vision.

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai été malade, mais ça va mieux.

-Nous avons décidé de venir voir si tu étais venue chez ton père. Tu nous avais dit qu'il te léguerait sa maison si…

C'est vrai. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié ce détail : j'avais une maison ! Lucy reprit la parole.

-Alors, où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Et pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Je suis sortie pour prendre l'air après un cauchemar, mais je me suis fait accostée par des types pas très nets. J'ai couru à travers les rues et je me suis perdue. J'ai rencontré le docteur Cullen qui était en séminaire à Volterra. Il revenait d'une petite fête, et il m'a proposé de me ramener à l'hôtel mais j'ai préféré lui demander si je pouvais venir avec lui à Forks. Il a accepté, et comme il partait de suite, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. Ensuite, je suis tombée malade, et le docteur Cullen m'a soignée.

-Mais où as-tu logé ?

-Chez lui. On a fait plus ample connaissance dans l'avion. Je savais qui il était parce que, selon ma bonne habitude, je passais plusieurs fois par la case urgences lors de mes séjours ici.

Lucy et Angela pouffèrent. Elles me donnèrent des nouvelles de mes autres amis, Tyler, Ben, Mike. Le temps passa, la journée aussi. Les Cullen étaient allés en cours, même Edward mais je savais qu'il veillait sur moi par l'intermédiaire des pensées de mes amies. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, d'abord assises, puis en marchant. La protection des arbres nous rassurait et nous nous sentions en sécurité. A un moment, nous jouâmes à nous poursuivre mais je me suis vite essoufflée. Cependant plus la journée passait et plus j'étais fatiguée : mes jambes devenaient flageolantes et la tête commençait à me tourner. J'étais nerveuse et mon cœur s'amusait à faire des montagnes russes. Edward vint nous rejoindre et les filles décidèrent de rentrer chez elles.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à mon vampire pour voir que je n'allais pas bien. Il me prit dans ses bras comme un bébé et je posai ma tête sur son torse.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère qu'Emmett a chassé de l'ours, tentai-je de plaisanter, ce qui réussit puisqu'il éclata de rire. Au moins, ça ne s'est pas déclaré violemment.

Le vampire de mes rêves m'embrassa le crâne et m'amena dans la voiture. Il attacha ma ceinture et prit place derrière le volant. Alice s'assit à mes côtés et me prit la main.

-Pourquoi est-elle si fatiguée ? demanda Jasper, à l'avant à côté d'Edward.

-Les émotions sans doute, avança Alice tandis que je commençais à sombrer vers le sommeil.

Je la sentis se raidir et Jasper lui demanda si elle allait bien.

-Ah, Carlisle a quelque chose à nous annoncer, dit-elle finalement.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés à la villa, Edward me porta jusque sur un des canapés, m'y allongea, me couvrit d'un plaid tandis qu'Emmett apportait un verre de sang. Je le pris, à moitié dégoûtée. J'avançai les lèvres vers le liquide rouge mais l'odeur me souleva le cœur.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas encore assez soif, dis-je en reposant le verre sur la table basse.

Je refermai les yeux. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations en attendant Carlisle, sauf Edward qui resta avec moi.

-Si tu veux faire autre chose, vas-y Edward. Veiller sur moi n'implique pas de rester chaque minute à mes côtés.

Edward éclata de rire, ce qui me fit rouvrir les yeux.

-Et si je voulais ça ? Rester chaque minute à tes côtés ? Ne jamais te quitter ?

-Je ne demande pas mieux !

Je me relevai légèrement et effleurai ses lèvres. Il pressa les miennes, me forçant à me rallonger, puis il m'embrassa tendrement. Il me laissa reprendre ma respiration en se reculant légèrement. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, et j'eus peur une seconde. Il comprit et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ses pupilles étaient à nouveau dorées, couleur caramel. Il se pencha de nouveau et reprit possession de mes lèvres. C'était si bon ! Ma fatigue passait en second : seul Edward comptait. Malheureusement, un raclement de gorge nous interrompit : Carlisle nous regardait, un sourire non moqueur aux lèvres. Les autres arrivèrent et tout le monde s'assit sur les canapés restants, chaque femme sur les genoux de son mari, sauf Esmé qui se tenait à côté de Carlisle.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi Bella n'avait pas été transformée.

Pov Emmett

Nous attendions tous que notre père continue. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella : elle regardait elle aussi Carlisle, l'air torturé. Mon nouveau petit frère lui tenait la main, raide. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux : il avait peur des conséquences, comme nous tous. Heureusement Bella ne semblait pas comprendre toute la portée du problème.

-Depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Italie, commença Carlisle, je cherche les raisons qui ont pu faire en sorte que la transformation ne s'opère pas. Il y a quelques jours, lorsque tu nous as entendus discuter et que … tu as pris une décision … franchement stupide, conviens-en Edward, je me suis souvenu que Bella n'était pas atteinte par les pouvoirs mentaux. De là, je me suis demandé à quoi était dû cette particularité, et ça a tourné dans ma tête. J'ai fait appel à des amis, j'ai reçu de vieux manuscrits concernant notre Histoire. Et ce matin, Alice est venue me trouver. Comme vous le savez, sauf vous Edward et Bella, son pouvoir a récemment évolué d'une manière très intéressante : elle peut connaître la nature des gens, ce qui l'aide à connaître le futur. Et ce qu'elle m'a confié m'a aidé à faire le lien avec mes observations. Dis-moi Bella, t'est-il déjà arrivé certains évènements étranges ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-D'accord. Il est fait mention, dans notre Histoire, d'une catégorie d'humains que nous appelons Sorcières. Ce sont toujours des femmes. Leurs pouvoirs se révèlent après un choc, physique comme mental. Bella a subi les deux : le décès de ses parents d'abord, puis son attaque par Jane et Tanya. Je suis sûr Edward, que si tu avais rencontré Bella avant qu'elle n'apprenne le décès de sa famille, tu aurais pu lire dans son esprit. Mais l'annonce lui a fait un choc, et elle s'est protégée. Enfin, je vois ça comme ça. Ensuite, lorsque Tanya a posé la main sur elle, Bella a reçu son deuxième choc, ce qui a arrêté les visions d'Alice à son sujet et a empêché son corps de se transformer lorsque tu l'as mordue. Néanmoins, si le venin ne l'a pas transmutée, il a permis à son cœur de repartir.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas son pouvoir qui a sauvé son cœur, plutôt que le venin ?

-Non Alice. De cela, j'en suis sûr. Si cela était dû à son pouvoir, son cœur ne se serait pas arrêté, et elle n'aurait pas besoin de boire du sang. Le venin est entré dans son cœur et a changé son sang et les besoins de son myocarde.

-Alors ma nouvelle petite sœur a des pouvoirs ! Mais c'est hyper cool ! m'écriai-je.

Jasper éclata de rire mais ne récolta qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa femme, tout comme la mienne me donna une claque. Carlisle resta sérieux, tout comme Esmé, Bella et Edward.

-Ce qui va suivre ne sont qu'hypothèses. Je suppose que le ou les pouvoirs de Bella sont sous-jacents, et qu'ils ne deviendront actifs que si elle devient vampire.

-Lorsque je serais vampire, rectifia Bella d'une voix ferme qui surprit tout le monde.

Chacun la regarda, étonné, mais Carlisle reprit.

-D'accord, lorsque tu seras vampire. Pour le moment, tu restes une humaine comme les autres, mais tu résistes aux dons mentaux des vampires, comme une protection.

-Mais cette protection risque d'être un obstacle pour me transformer…

Bella avait marmonné ces paroles, plus pour elle-même que pour nous. J'étais navré : elle voulait rester avec Edward jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle le répétait depuis assez longtemps. Mais cette résistance au venin venait compliquer les choses. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, larmes qu'Edward essuya délicatement avec ses pouces après avoir pris son visage entre ses mains.

-Chut ma Bella. Nous n'en sommes pas là. Tu dois vivre, avoir des expériences humaines, profiter de ta vie, du soleil, de tes sens, de tes amies. Et si tu le veux toujours, dans quelques années, nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets. N'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

-Bien sûr. Personne ne nous dit que cette protection ne va pas se retirer avec le temps, lorsque ton esprit sera sûr que tu es en sécurité. Ne pense pas à ça Bella ! Pour le moment, nous sommes impuissants, mais je n'abandonnerai jamais si tel est ton désir.

Ma nouvelle petite sœur hocha la tête tristement. Ses sanglots n'étaient pas loin, mais elle se forçait à sourire. J'étais prêt à parier qu'elle allait défendre son idée dès qu'elle aurait repris ses esprits.

-As-tu des questions Bella ? Et les autres ?

Chacun nia. Bella se releva doucement et se dirigea vers l'escalier, la tête basse. Edward la rejoignit, et je pressentais une longue discussion sur la transformation future de Bella. Edward tourna la tête vers moi et hocha tristement la tête, confirmant mes pensées.

Pov Alice

Bella semblait anéantie. Je suis sûre qu'on lui aurait annoncé sa mort dans les heures à venir, elle n'aurait pas été plus triste. Nous savions tous qu'elle aimait Edward et qu'elle était prête à tout pour rester avec lui, même à se transformer en vampire. Apparemment, elle avait gardé espoir jusqu'à ce soir, et Carlisle venait de réduire tous les espoirs de la jeune fille à néant.

Quant à Edward, il partageait la peine de sa bien-aimée mais une part de lui en était presque content, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. En effet, il ne voulait pas la condamner à cette vie de solitude et d'exclusion, ni qu'elle perde son âme, comme il pensait avoir perdu la sienne.

-J'espère que nous trouverons vite, commenta Esmé. Elle est si triste ! Ça me brise le cœur.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête. A mon avis, le combat entre Edward et Bella ne faisait que commencer. Emmett compterait sûrement les points…

**Alors, verdict ?**

**Je sais, l'explication est un peu ... fantastique, mais j'avais envie de trouver une idée qui rejoigne le monde du mystère. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues.**

**Bonne semaine à toutes, et à dimanche pour la suite !**

**Bisous**


	20. Chapitre 23 : Discussion

**Bonjour à toutes (tous ?).**

**Séance remerciements :)**

**Merci aux mises en alertes et favoris, et évidemment aux revieweuses ! **

**une fan : pour les loups-garous, je voulais faire ma première fiction sans Jacob (j'ai eu une période anti-jacob, mais c'est passé =)). Et je suis très honorée par ce que tu m'as avouée. Pour l'humour... j'essaye d'en mettre un peu, surtout lorsqu'Emmett entre en jeu. Et merci pour tes reviews !**

**Place au chapitre.**

Chapitre 27 : Discussion

Pov Bella

J'étais furieuse. Et triste. Et énervée. Et angoissée. Et amoureuse. Et effrayée. Et…

-Bella ! Calme-toi ou je t'assure que je t'assomme ! me cria Jasper du rez-de-chaussée.

J'étais dans ma chambre, enroulée dans mes couvertures dans lesquelles Edward m'avait enroulée de force parce que j'avais eu le malheur de frissoner plus tôt. Edward se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, regardant dehors. Nous venions d'avoir notre première dispute, et pas à n'importe quel sujet : ma mortalité. Mon vampire avait essayé de me faire admettre son point de vue, et moi le mien, mais nous restions campés sur nos positions.

Après l'avertissement de Jasper, Edward se tourna vers moi, une moue sarcastique sur les lèvres.

-Alors comme ça, tu as peur Bella ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

Je ne répondis pas, boudant. Je me retournai pour qu'il ne voie que mon dos. Geste puéril, mais qui me calma.

-Bella, réponds ! A quoi penses-tu pour être effrayée ?

Il n'avait pas bougé de la fenêtre. Pourquoi ? Je pris mon temps pour parler, analysant les mots que j'allais dire, toujours sans le regarder.

-Tu as remarqué qu'il me fallait de plus en plus de sang ? J'ai peur… non pas de devenir vampire, mais d'être dangereuse, de faire du mal aux autres. A toi aussi j'ai peur de faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et ce qu'a dit Carlisle…

Je me mis à pleurer, conséquence des évènements, de mon épuisement et des révélations de Carlisle. Edward vint m'enlacer, son torse contre mon dos. Il m'embrassa dans le cou en me caressant le bras, me faisant frissonner.

-Ne pleure pas mon ange ! Regarde-moi s'il te plait !

Je me tortillai et lui fis face, plongeant dans ses prunelles. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes joues, emprisonnant mon visage entre ses paumes. Son regard m'hypnotisait, m'empêchant de détourner les yeux, et son regard de lave me fit fondre, oubliant tout le reste. Il le savait et en profitait, le traître. Mais je tentai de continuer.

-Mes parents sont morts…

Je dus m'interrompre, la gorge serrée de repenser à eux. Leur image apparut devant mes yeux : ils me souriaient. Je revis ma mère en train de faire un gâteau, le laissant brûler dans le four, mon père qui regardait la télé dans son canapé, une part de pizza dans la main et une canette de bière dans l'autre. Les sanglots m'étouffaient mais je voulais aller jusqu'au bout. Edward caressa mes lèvres avec les siennes, ce qui me fit revenir au présent.

-Mes parents sont morts prématurément Edward, et je peux aussi mourir à tout instant. Le pouvoir que j'ai m'empêche de devenir vampire mais ne m'empêchera pas de mourir. Et je ne veux pas aller là où tu n'es pas. J'ai trop besoin de toi !

Je me blottis dans ses bras, respirant son odeur. Le silence régna quelques secondes, puis il prit la parole.

-Je serais toujours avec toi Bella. Si jamais il devait t'arriver malheur, je sais déjà ce que je ferais : je te rejoindrai, où que tu sois.

Il me fallut deux secondes pour comprendre ses paroles et y réagir. Dès que l'horreur de la situation m'apparut, je me redressai d'un coup et le fusillai du regard.

-Ecoute-moi bien Edward Volturi…

-Edward Cullen, rectifia-t-il en m'interrompant et en s'asseyant.

-D'accord, écoute-moi bien Edward Cullen ! Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit contre toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de te tuer ! C'est proprement… scandaleux de penser ça ! Promets-moi ! Promets-moi que quoiqu'il m'arrive, tu continueras à vivre !

De rage, je frappai plusieurs fois son torse mais il ne sentait rien. Moi, en revanche, j'avais les paumes meurtries et rouges. Il attrapa mes poignets et les maintint à la hauteur de mon visage, de chaque côté, le tout sans effort.

-Maintenant à toi d'écouter, Isabella Swan…

-Bella Cullen, crachai-je.

-Soit, Bella Cullen. Je t'aime, et tu n'y changeras rien. Je ne peux pas concevoir d'être dans ce monde sans toi. De plus, tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas te séparer de moi. Comment faire si je reste et pas toi ?

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Je préfère être avec toi et vivante ! Ne le souhaites-tu pas aussi ? Et si c'est à toi qu'il arrivait quelque chose, voudrais-tu que je te rejoigne ?

Son regard, qui était dur, devint torturé. Il savait, tout comme moi, que ses paroles détermineraient l'avenir et mettraient un terme à la discussion. Il prit une grande inspiration, inutile. Son regard devint déterminé.

-Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Ta vie passe avant la mienne. Non, ne dis rien ! Laisse-moi finir. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire et je le respecte : tu veux nous rejoindre pour ne pas me perdre. Aussi, je te propose un compromis. Laissons du temps à Carlisle pour voir si tes pouvoirs t'aideront. Nous te protégeons tous, et il est hors de question de te laisser mourir, de quelque manière que ce soit. Donc ta transformation n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Une fois que ta vie sera pleine, alors oui, j'accepterai de te transformer.

-Mais je serais vieille ! J'aurais l'air d'une vieille peau alors que toi tu seras beau comme un dieu !

Edward éclata de rire, relâchant enfin mes poignets que je laissai tomber le long de mon corps. Je le frappai encore une fois, vexée qu'il se moque de moi.

-Ne m'en veux pas Bella, mais tes propos sont comiques, conviens-en ! Si moi, j'avais eu 45 ans et que toi tu restes figée dans tes 17 ans, qu'aurais-tu fait ? M'aurais-tu aimé ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Alors, où est la différence ?

Je ne répondis pas, vaincue. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je répondis à son baiser. Trop tôt à mon goût, il se recula et me força à me rallonger, faisant de même.

-Nous avons le temps de reparler de tout ça mon ange, mais plus tard. Tu dois dormir à présent.

Sans protester je fermai les yeux, me collai à lui en refermant mes bras autour de son torse et soupirai. Il fredonna cette mélodie qu'il semblait aimer puisqu'il me la fredonnait tous les soirs.

-Qui a composé cette mélodie Edward ?

-Moi ma Bella. Lorsqu'elle m'est venue à l'esprit, tu étais dans mes bras et tu souriais après avoir murmuré mon prénom.

-Elle est très jolie.

-Comme son inspiratrice ma chérie. Je t'aime.

-Merci Edward. Je t'aime aussi.

Je raffermis ma prise autour de son torse et commençai à sombrer vers le pays des rêves.

Pov Esmé

Bella dormait, j'entendais sa respiration calme et régulière. J'entrai dans la chambre après avoir signalé à Edward ma présence et ma volonté de lui parler et me rapprochai du lit. Je m'assis sur le divan qui faisait face au lit, contre le mur à guache du lit, regardant les tourtereaux.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

C'étaient les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit depuis qu'Alice nous avait annoncé qu'elle venait d'avoir une vision montrant Edward avec nous dans quelques années. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu voir Bella. De plus, nous avions tous entendu leur conversation, et il était clair qu'Edward ferait ce que Bella lui avait ordonné. Au moins au début.

-Nous avons aussi peur que toi du futur Edward, mais nous l'affronterons ensemble. Je suis sûre que Bella vivra longtemps, et que nous réussirons à trouver un moyen de prolonger sa vie.

Il n'ajouta rien, moi non plus. Je me levai, l'embrassai sur le front, embraissai également Bella puis sortis.

-Vos nouveaux noms vous vont très bien, finis-je dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Un sourire aux lèvres, je refermai la porte. Emmett avait gagné son pari : Bella avait remportée cette partie. Ensuite, je descendis rejoindre Carlisle. Une nuit agréablement agitée nous attendait.

Pov Jasper

Je discutai avec Alice de ce que nous avait dit Carlisle. Bella était sorcière. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Alice était allée chercher des livres qui en parlaient pour se renseigner. Ma moitié s'installa sur le divan de notre chambre tandis que je m'assis par terre, prêt à boire ses paroles.

-Alors, le livre dit que les sorcières possèdent des pouvoirs différents selon les personnalités. Les plus courants sont la télékinésie, la copie de pouvoirs existants et la maîtrise des éléments. La plupart du temps, les sorcières prennent possessions de leurs dons à la suite d'un choc de tout ordre. Elles sont humaines mais vivent plus longtemps que les autres humaines. Il est marqué aussi que certaines ont essayé de garder la vie éternellement mais qu'elles ont toutes échouées.

-En se faisant mordre par un vampire ?

-Apparemment non, par des formules. En revanche, il n'est fait nulle part mention des vampires. Celui qui a écrit ce bouquin ne devait pas connaître notre existence. Nous devrons donc découvrir ce que Bella nous réserve. En revanche, puisque Bella est une sorcière, elle possèdera plusieurs dons, contrairement aux vampires qui n'en ont qu'un.

-Je sens qu'Emmett va bien rire !

Ma femme se baissa, me donna une tape sur la tête avant de finalement se jeter sur moi et m'embrasser. La nuit promettait d'être chaude !

**Chapitre court, mais le suivant est plus long, avec une séance shopping. J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. **

**A dimanche **

**(PS pour mon impatiente : non, tu devais trouver 7 jours, pas 3 !)**


	21. Chappitre 24 : Shopping et vente

**Bonjour**

**Merci pour vos mises en alerte et favoris. Ca me fait toujours plaisir. Et vos reviews encore plus ! Donc merci à Mariefandetwilight, une fan, l'impatiente bilingue qui patiente chaque semaine, calimero59, lyli13 pour vos reviews !**

**une fan : Bella n'attendra pas si longtemps avant de se transformer, je te le promets. Mais ça ne se fera pas facilement, pas sans danger, et pas de suite ! Sinon, pas trop mal ? Ou faut-il que je réserve une place chez les grands brûlés ? Merci pour ta review :) **

**Je m'excuse pour les mauvaises numérotations des chapitres. A partir de maintenant, ce sont les bonnes.**

**Merci à Mariefandetwilight pour son aide sur ce chapitre.**

Chapitre 24 : Shopping

Pov Rosalie

Nous avions tous repris les cours. Carlisle avait autorisé Bella à s'y rendre le matin seulement, pour ne pas la fatiguer. Nous prenions un rythme quotidien : lorsque Bella se réveillait, Esmée lui donnait son petit-déjeuner, et une fois tous les quatre jours, un verre de sang. La jeune fille s'y habituait peu à peu et était de moins en moins déprimée après en avoir bu. Ensuite nous allions en cours, chaque couple avec sa voiture.

Carlisle avait acheté à Edward une superbe Volvo grise qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Bella était dans la classe d'Edward, pour mieux prendre les cours selon la version officielle, pour qu'il puisse veiller sur elle pour la version officieuse. Le midi, tandis que les autres élèves se rendaient à la cafétéria, nous ramenions Bella à la maison, tous ensembles, où Esmée l'attendait avec un repas élaboré. L'après-midi, nous retournions en cours et Bella restait avec notre mère adoptive, l'aidant dans la restauration des meubles ou se reposant. Certes, ses forces étaient revenues, mais elle se fatiguait encore vite, rien de préoccupant selon Carlisle, et tout à fait normal vu ce qu'elle avait subi.

Edward et Bella étaient arrivés depuis deux mois et nous n'avions aucune nouvelle des Volturi, à notre grand soulagement.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions emmener Bella faire les boutiques avec Alice parce que celle-ci était persuadée qu'un vêtement ne devait être mis qu'une fois. La pauvre Bella avait gémi un « non » désespéré, mais Alice n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait réveillé notre nouvelle petite sœur à 8 h pour être prête dès l'ouverture du centre commercial à 10 h. Edward en avait profité pour aller chasser plus loin des proies plus appétissantes.

-Attendrais-tu quelqu'un ? Demandai-je à Bella alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre du couloir depuis dix minutes avec des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

-Je vérifie juste que le soleil ne se montre pas.

J'éclatai de rire. Bella me plaisait beaucoup : elle cherchait à résister à un vampire qui n'avait aucun scrupule à user de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Les autres étaient heureux que je m'entende bien avec Bella, l'ambiance n'en était que plus joyeuse.

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais Alice ne l'a pas vu pointer le bout de son nez. Dis-toi que tu seras tranquille pour deux semaines !

-Tu as sans doute raison. Allez, il faut que je me secoue sinon Alice va piquer sa crise !

Elle se leva en soupirant une nouvelle fois et mit ses chaussures. Une fois prête, elle descendit et Alice, telle une tornade, arriva en pépiant.

-Allez, il faut se dépêcher, sinon on n'arrivera pas les premières ! Il y a une nouvelle collection, et il faut à TOUT PRIX acheter la nouvelle robe ! Et je sais avec quelles chaussures elle va aller !

Elle prit Bella par le bras en veillant de ne pas trop serrer et la poussa dans sa Porsche jaune. Je pris place à l'arrière et Alice démarra en trombe. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au centre commercial, une foule attendait dehors, piétinant d'impatience, à l'instar d'Alice. Le temps de descendre de la voiture, les portes s'ouvrirent et une bande de folles enragées se ruèrent à l'intérieur en hurlant qu'elles voulaient être la première. Alice nous entraîna dans cette cohue tout en faisant attention à ce que Bella ne soit pas trop chahutée mais surtout pour ne pas la perdre. Une fois dans le magasin, Alice se précipita sur les présentoirs, nous laissant la rejoindre à notre rythme. Bella eut vite les bras chargés de vêtements à essayer, et quand Alice lui en donna l'ordre, elle alla en cabine d'essayage.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le rideau, se dévoilant avec une robe noire ample, resserrée à la taille avec un ruban blanc, arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Un décolleté léger mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans être vulgaire.

-Tu es superbe. Alice a bon goût, et Edward appréciera, à coup sûr.

-Merci. Dis-moi, ce sera possible de passer à la maison de Charlie après ?

J'acquiesçai. Il y a une semaine, elle avait voulu y retourner pour faire ses adieux à cette maison et à ses souvenirs. Elle avait mis les photos dans un carton pour les emmener chez nous, et elle avait emballé le reste pour les donner à des œuvres de charité. Elle avait décidé de vendre la maison : pour elle, sa vie était avec nous et surtout avec Edward. Les photos lui rappelleraient ses parents, et elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle souhaitait passer à autre chose, ne voulant pas ressasser le passé. La seule photo la représentant avec ses deux parents, alors qu'elle était bébé, trônait sur sa table de nuit, mais lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le cadre, des larmes se frayaient un chemin, roulant sur sa joue. Aujourd'hui, elle devait signer les papiers de la vente.

Bella sortit de la cabine, tous ses vêtements dans les bras : elle prenait tout. Je lui souris. Elle ne montrait pas sa peine mais je savais que cette nouvelle vie la travaillait.

-Puis-je te poser une question Bella ?

Face à son hochement de tête, je continuai.

-Qu'as-tu fais pour la maison à Phoenix ?

-Un ami de ma mère m'a proposé de la louer. Ça me fera quelques sous. Je suis gênée que vous dépensiez votre argent pour moi.

-Ça nous fait plaisir, répondis-je en la prenant par les épaules pour la mener aux caisses.

Alice arriva et renchérit :

-Nous sommes ravis que tu sois là, toute la famille veut te faire plaisir. Pour une fois que notre argent sert à quelqu'un !

Bella bougonna dans son coin mais ne nous contredit pas. Les achats finis, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture d'Alice quand celle-ci me murmura :

-Rose, nous sommes suivies. Un humain, derrière. Il nous espionne depuis que nous sommes arrivées.

-Tu le connais ? Demandai-je sur le même ton.

-Non, mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire attention.

Au même moment, le ventre de Bella gargouilla.

-Excuse-moi Bella ! s'écria Alice. J'avais oublié que tu devais manger !

Elle l'entraîna aussitôt vers un fast-food, me laissant le soin de mettre les paquets dans la voiture. Tout en refermant le coffre, je vis l'humain dont me parlait Alice : assez gros, ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, étaient gras, ses yeux marron semblaient être renfoncés, et il luisait de sueur. Ses habits étaient couverts de terre, à croire qu'il vivait dans la forêt. Il avait une sorte de rictus qui lui déformait le visage, le rendant assez laid. Bref, il me dégoûtait. Dommage qu'Edward ne soit pas là pour me dire ce qu'il mijotait, adossé à un lampadaire en face du fast-food, guettant sûrement la sortie de Bella et Alice. Je songeai à l'appeler avant de me souvenir qu'il était parti à la chasse et donc injoignable.

Je rejoignis les filles dans le restaurant où Alice patientait que Bella ai fini ses frites. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice et lui parlai si bas que personne ne pouvait entendre, pas même Bella.

-Je l'ai vu. Que va-t-il faire ?

-Mes visions ne m'apportent rien. Je ne peux pas voir le futur de Bella correctement, mais s'il voulait bien arrêter sa décision, je pourrais voir ce qu'il mijote. Malheureusement, il change d'avis toutes les 3 secondes ! Il faut toujours rester avec Bella, où qu'elle soit. On ne sait jamais.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'un vulgaire voyou qui nous trouve attirantes et qui veut nous faire causette.

Alice grimaça : elle n'y croyait pas. Intuition féminine. Moi aussi je n'étais pas convaincue par mes paroles : j'avais tout de suite eu un mauvais pressentiment dès qu'Alice m'avait dit que l'on nous suivait. Bella nous observait avec attention.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-De ma relation avec Jasper. Ces temps-ci, nous sommes moins proches physiquement.

Bella rougit comme une pivoine dès qu'Alice eut fini sa phrase et elle balbutia quelque chose comme « désolée, ça ne me regarde pas », qui fit beaucoup rire Alice.

Une fois que Bella eut fini de manger, la folie d'Alice reprit, et elle nous emmena dans un autre magasin. Maintenant que nous nous savions suivies, nous repérions l'inconnu au premier coup d'œil.

Nous entrâmes dans un magasin de chaussures, et moins de deux minutes plus tard, il entra à son tour, rodant dans les allées. Il n'était pas très discret, mais il nous énervait.

-Tu as déjà acheté des chaussures dans l'autre boutique Alice, soupirai-je. On pourrait peut-être voir autre chose.

Elle fit la moue, au contraire de Bella qui me fit un grand sourire de remerciements. Mais Alice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : elle prit la main de notre amie humaine et la tira pour sortir rapidement du magasin, pour l'emmener dans une boutique de sacs à main. Bella ne regarda même pas, et s'adossa au mur, laissant Alice choisir.

Malheureusement, notre poursuivant entra à son tour, et je fis sortir Bella en vitesse, parce qu'il venait dans notre direction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rose ? demanda Bella, visiblement pas dupe.

-Alice m'a demandé de t'amener voir la lingerie.

A ces mots, Bella s'arrêta en me regardant comme si je venais de dire un blasphème.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle. Alice les choisit…

Sans explication je l'entrainai dans le magasin, ne lui laissant pas le choix, parce que l'homme repoussant était trop près à mon goût. Bella resta à l'entrée du magasin et croisa les bras.

-Je ne bougerai pas, décida-t-elle. Et puis, on va être en retard chez Charlie pour signer les papiers.

Je ris : elle avait son caractère ! Alice revint à ce moment-là, et me fit un clin d'œil avant de faire avancer notre sœur humaine.

-Allez Bella, choisis juste une chose, et on rentre.

En soufflant fortement, elle observa quelques portants avant de prendre un ensemble assez joli. Pendant ce temps, je sortis, cherchant notre poursuivant, mais il semblait être parti. Lorsqu'Alice et Bella revinrent, je proposai que l'on rentre.

Nous étions sur le chemin pour aller à la voiture lorsque Bella cessa de marcher. Aussitôt Alice et moi nous arrêtâmes, et je remarquai que Bella était pâle.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? demanda Alice.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais pas un son ne sortit. Ses yeux partirent en arrière et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol tandis qu'Alice partit après m'avoir dit qu'elle allait chercher de l'eau dans la voiture.

Moins de deux secondes après, Bella avait ouvert les yeux et était à peu près consciente. Je la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai à la voiture, rencontrant Alice. Nous l'installâmes à l'avant et Alice la fit boire. Bella but longuement avant de reprendre des couleurs.

-Tiens, mange quelque chose ! ordonnai-je en lui tendant une barre de céréales.

-La prochaine fois, dit faiblement Bella en souriant tandis qu'elle mangeait la barre, on se limitera à un seul magasin.

Alice allait répliquer mais je l'en empêchai.

-On devrait y aller, l'humain est proche, je l'ai senti, expliquai-je à vois trop basse pour que Bella puisse entendre.

Alice hocha la tête et nous repartîmes, direction la maison de Charlie. Durant le trajet, Bella nous regardait à tour de rôle, les yeux plissés. Elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je me demandais quand elle allait nous questionner. Ensuite, son attitude changea au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de son ancienne maison.

Pov Bella

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois la seule à ne pas être dotée d'une ouïe aussi extraordinaire que la leur ? J'aurais pu entendre ce qu'elles disaient ! Quoique, si ce que m'a répondu Alice est vrai concernant Jasper, je n'ai aucune envie d'en savoir plus.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez mon père en moins de dix minutes grâce à la vitesse ahurissante à laquelle roulait Alice, me flanquant la frousse au passage.

J'avais le ventre noué : aujourd'hui, je disais adieu à la maison qui avait accueilli mes premiers jours, mes premiers sons, mes premières maladresses. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mes joues tandis que nous approchions et que je prenais réellement conscience de ce que j'allais faire. Les filles respectaient mon silence et je les en remerciai mentalement. Il me fallait énormément de courage pour surmonter ça, et le fait qu'Edward ne soit pas là n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alice prit ma main et la pressa avant que je ne sorte de la voiture, pour m'encourager. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la portière.

Un couple m'attendait, une pochette cartonnée dans les mains, contenant les contrats. Ils me saluèrent d'une poignée de main quand j'arrivai face à eux puis je les invitai à l'intérieur. Nous nous installâmes sur la table de la cuisine. Je tentai d'écarter le flot de souvenirs qui me venaient à l'esprit pour me concentrer sur la lecture des contrats. Le couple signa chaque page du document en commentant ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour la décoration, les meubles et ou le reste : leur futur enfant, la chambre qu'ils lui donneraient, ce qu'ils planteraient dans le jardin, s'ils avaient la place pour loger leurs parents lors des anniversaires…

J'écoutais, et chacun de leurs mots faisait ressortir un souvenir avec mon père, avec ma mère, avec les deux. Charlie et moi nous bataillant dans ma chambre, à coup de polochons, Renée, ma mère, et moi en train de nous barbouiller de crème chantilly alors que nous faisions un gâteau, Renée me montrant comment planter des fleurs, et moi qui en plantais chez Charlie. Mais le pire de tous fut nos au-revoir pour partir en Italie. Je revenais d'un week-end chez mon père, et je lui avais dit que je ne reviendrais jamais vivre ici parce que le lycée était trop petit. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur, et je l'avais appelé dès mon arrivée chez Renée pour m'excuser et lui affirmer que je serais chez lui pour les vacances suivantes. Pour ma mère, je l'avais serrée tendrement en lui disant que je l'aimais et qu'elle allait me manquer. Elle avait dit que je ne partais pas pour toujours, et que mes larmes étaient inutiles. Si elle avait su…Et si moi j'avais su…

M'empêchant de pleurer, je pris le stylo d'une main tremblante et je signai à mon tour chaque page, laissant derrière moi la seule possession de Charlie. Dès que j'eus reposé le stylo, je me levai et sortis, tentant de rester debout malgré mes jambes flageolantes.

-Bella, ça va ?

Alice se tenait derrière moi, l'air inquiet. Je m'effondrai en pleurs dans ses bras, épuisée. Elle me fit asseoir et prit place à mes côtés. Elle me frottait le dos, m'assurant que Rosalie s'occupait du couple et des dernières formalités. J'entendis le couple me dire au revoir mais je ne réagis pas. Rosalie vint aussi s'asseoir à côté de moi et chercha à me calmer. La pluie nous surpris, et nous rentrâmes dans la voiture.

-On rentre, annonça Alice. Nous nous occuperons du reste, ne t'en fais pas !

Elle démarra. J'avais beau être à moitié dans le brouillard, je notai qu'Alice regardait souvent son rétroviseur, les lèvres pincées, et que Rosalie était tendue. Je ne dis rien, sachant que si elles me cachaient quelque chose et qu'elles ne voulaient rien me dire, je ne le saurais jamais. Mieux valait attendre qu'elles se décident à m'en parler. Etrangement, nous n'allâmes pas directement à la villa : Alice fit un détour par Forks. Elle roulait toujours plus vite, me faisant fermer les yeux de peur. Enfin, nous prîmes le chemin de la villa et je me décidai à demander ce qui se passait.

-Je voulais voir une vitrine pour voir s'ils avaient la nouvelle collection de chaussures.

-Alice, arrête de me mentir ! Vous êtes bizarres depuis le centre commercial ! Rose, dis-moi !

Je commençai à m'énerver.

-Nous sommes sur nos gardes, c'est tout.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ! M'affolai-je.

-Du calme Bella, je n'ai rien vu. Un humain nous suivait mais il est parti. J'ai préféré vérifier s'il nous suivait toujours. Or il n'est plus là, donc tout va bien. Calme-toi Bella, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Je me renfonçai dans mon siège pour bouder. Le fait de vivre avec des créatures dotées de sens hyper développés et d'une force incommensurable me faisait me sentir toute petite et extrêmement vulnérable, or je détestais ça. J'avais l'impression d'être un bébé qu'il faut protéger, et autour de qui se concentraient tous les problèmes qui rôdaient dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres.

Edward m'attendait sur le perron de la villa, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main pour descendre, main que je ne lui rendis pas puisque je l'agrippai et me blottis contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en chuchotant.

-Toi aussi, me répondit-il sur le même ton en resserrant son étreinte. Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Je dirai bien que oui, mais je suppose qu'Alice a plus de choses à te dire que moi.

Je lançai à ladite Alice un regard mauvais, ce qui la fit rire. Elle prit ses paquets et fila à l'intérieur en riant aux éclats. J'aurais bien pris les miens mais Edward me devança, rompant notre étreinte.

-Eh bien, encore une fois, Alice a dévalisé les rayons ! me dit-il, narquois.

-Moque-toi Edward ! Un jour, je lui demanderai de t'emmener à ma place, et on verra si tu apprécies !

-Quand tu veux Bella ! me cria Alice, ravie de ma proposition en riant toujours.

-Ça ira, merci, répondit l'amour de ma vie en m'embrassant légèrement sur la bouche.

Nous rentrâmes et allâmes ensuite dans ma chambre. Je me jetai sur mon lit et Edward vint me rejoindre.

-Fatiguée ?

-Ce n'est pas peu dire. Au fait, Lucy, Angela et Mike retournent à Phoenix. Ils m'ont fait promettre de leur donner de mes nouvelles le plus possible. Ils restent encore une semaine et prennent l'avion samedi. Elles vont me manquer.

Mon vampire me serra contre lui.

-Tu veux aller avec elles ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? M'offusquai-je. Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici ! Tu serais obligé de rester enfermé toute la journée ! Et puis, je suis bien ici, j'ai une famille que j'aime et que je ne veux quitter pour rien au monde. Maintenant, arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi !

Il m'obéit et me donna un baiser doux et tendre. Il commença à fredonner ma berceuse et je plongeai finalement au pays des rêves.

**Voili voilà... Ca vous plait toujours ? Encore un chapitre, et après, on recommence avec les ennuis :) Sinon ils vont s'embêter, et nous aussi. **

**A dimanche prochain (il se peut que je le mette aussi samedi. Ca dérange quelqu'un ?)**

**Bisous**


	22. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour,**

**Comme promis, je mets ce chapitre en avance, puisque demain je n'aurais pas le temps.**

**Merci pour les mises en laerte et favoris, et merci àvous de me lire, puisque vous êtes plus nombreux à chaque fois :)**

**Merci aux revieweuses : lily13, Mariefandetwilight (celui-là, tu l'auras pas lu ^^), calimero59, mon impatiente (eh, tu as vu ? Ya pas 7 jours depuis le dernier, du coup tu as moins à patienter !), et choukinette76 (C'est un plaisir de partager, et c'est encore mieux quand ça vous plaît ! ^^)**

**Maintenant, place au chapitre.**

Chapitre 25 : Course, et encore et toujours le même sujet ...

Pov Emmett

Je revenais de la chasse lorsque je sentis un humain mais son odeur était assez peu ragoutante. Si je n'avais pas chassé, je lui aurais peut-être sauté dessus, mais là j'étais plus ou moins rassasié et l'odeur de cet humain avait quelque chose de désagréable. Un randonneur sûrement. Comme j'étais loin de la villa et que l'humain ne semblait pas aller dans sa direction, je ne m'en inquiétai pas plus et je rentrai.

Bella devait être revenue de l'aéroport où elle avait amené ses amis qui repartaient pour Phoenix. Notre petite sœur le prenait bien, mais je supposai qu'elle avait pleuré lors des adieux. Mais vu qu'Edward était avec elle, je me doutais qu'elle retrouverait vite le sourire.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je trouvai Jasper, Alice, Edward et Bella en train de s'asperger de farine dans la cuisine, sous l'œil ahuri d'Esmée et le regard réprobateur de ma femme. Je ne pus qu'éclater de rire à ce spectacle : Bella avait vite retrouvé le sourire, c'était indéniable.

-Et après vous osez dire que je suis comique ! Vous devriez vous regarder !

Les autres suivirent mon rire et je m'engageai dans la bataille. Ils allaient à vitesse humaine, pour que notre sœur humaine puisse aussi s'amuser, ce qu'elle faisait en riant. La pauvre Bella était blanche de la tête aux pieds, et essayait de toucher Alice, en vain. Parfois, lorsqu'Edward passait à ses côtés, elle lui en lançait, mais elle riait tellement que ses tirs n'étaient pas précis. Jasper et Alice semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à saupoudrer Edward qui essayait d'esquiver.

Finalement, Esmée nous rejoignit mais Rosalie refusa, insistant sur le temps qu'elle avait passé à faire son brushing. La bataille ne cessa que lorsque Carlisle arriva : après avoir joué un peu avec nous, il nous demanda de nous calmer et de nettoyer la cuisine. Bella, rouge comme une pivoine, contrastant assez avec la farine blanche sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux, reprenait son souffle sur une chaise et nous regardait ranger à vitesse vampirique.

-Ça doit être vachement pratique quand même cette vitesse, surtout pour les tâches ménagères, fit-elle remarquer alors que nous avions presque fini.

-C'est vrai, avoua Esmée, c'est une bonne chose. Tiens, je serais curieuse de savoir qui est le plus rapide de vous tous. Avant, c'était Alice, mais Edward est-il plus rapide ?

-Dès que la cuisine sera propre, nous irons faire une course, décida Alice.

Elle se raidit puis son visage se détendit et elle sourit.

-Je sens qu'on va rire !

Edward sourit aussi et je devinai qu'il avait partagé la vision avec Alice.

-Je reste ici, déclara Bella. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller faire un somme.

Edward regarda sa chérie, peiné.

-Mais vas-y Edward, reprit-elle à l'attention de notre nouveau frérot. Il ne pourra rien m'arriver ici.

-Je reste avec elle, intervint notre mère. Vous me raconterez lorsque vous reviendrez.

Edward hocha la tête, heureux. Carlisle décida de nous accompagner, histoire de servir de juge. Nous sortîmes après qu'Edward eut embrassé Bella qui monta se reposer puis nous partîmes en nous chahutant. Carlisle nous amena dans une clairière où nous avions l'habitude de jouer au base-ball. Tiens, puisqu'Edward est là, ça fera un joueur de plus !

-Avec plaisir Emmett, me répondit celui-ci.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me mis en position de départ, à l'instar des autres. Alice me taquina en me conseillant de ne pas me perdre en route et de ne pas déraciner d'arbre. Rosalie me conseilla de la laisser gagner si je voulais avoir une nuit de rêve, et Jasper faisait de même avec sa femme, mais celle-ci se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amusés comme ça et ça faisait du bien à tout le monde. Même Edward riait en entendant nos pensées et nos paroles. Enfin Carlisle donna le signal du départ. Nous partîmes tous en même temps à allure vampirique. Rose me dépassa dès la première seconde, aux coudes à coudes avec Edward et Jasper. Alice me doubla au bout de trois secondes et dépassa également Jasper qui râla et tenta de lui sauter dessus. Devant moi je voyais Alice, Rose et Edward qui rivalisaient d'adresse pour éviter les arbres, puisque nous étions à présent sous le couvert de la forêt, et de vitesse pour avoir le dessus sur les autres. Voyant que je ne les rattraperai pas, je ralentis et finis le chemin en marchant, bientôt accompagné de Jasper. Rose perdit de la vitesse face aux deux autres, et j'entendis un cri de victoire : Edward venait de gagner.

Pov Alice

Je l'avais vu gagner mais j'aimais bien essayer de faire changer ce genre de visions. Une fois la course finie, nous décidâmes de faire un combat dont Carlisle serait encore une fois le juge.

Nous étions tous détendus : les humains ne savaient rien de nous, Edward était un frère merveilleux, attentif à nous et à nos envies, et Bella allait bien.

Edward nous expliqua que le fait que ses amis soient partis l'avait en partie soulagée : elle en avait marre de mentir et avait constamment peur que Lucy et Angela ne découvrent son mensonge. Quant à Mike, il n'avait cessé de l'asticoter pour savoir qui pouvait être mieux que lui. Edward avait failli le balancer par la fenêtre une fois, à cause d'une pensée assez perverse qu'avait eut Mike Newton, mais j'avais réussis à le raisonner. Le nombre incalculable de fois où Edward avait grogné sans que je ne puisse rien faire était étonnant, mais Bella avait su contenir ses ardeurs belliqueuses.

-J'ai encore gagné ! lança Emmett à l'adresse de Rosalie. Ne sois pas mauvaise joueuse bébé ! A toi Jasper !

Jasper se mit en position d'attaque et un nouveau combat commença. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-J'ai si souvent que ça grogné après ce Newton ? demanda-t-il à moitié rieur.

-Oh que oui ! Plusieurs fois j'ai cru que tu allais arracher la tête de ce pauvre garçon. Il n'y comprenait rien et ça faisait bien rire Bella.

-J'ai pourtant cru m'être bien retenu, avoua-t-il, dépité.

-C'est passé assez inaperçu mon cher. Mais tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois !

-La prochaine fois ! Il va revenir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est un ami de Bella, et je suis sûre qu'il va essayer à nouveau de tenter sa chance.

Edward grogna, à mon grand amusement. Il me sauta dessus et nous engageâmes un combat amical. Il gagna grâce à son don, mais il me donna un conseil pour le suivant : penser à autre chose, comme je savais si bien le faire. Je mis de suite son conseil en pratique et cette fois-ci, je gagnai ! Ivre de joie, je ne pus m'empêcher de sautiller jusqu'à Jasper et l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant rire les autres. Edward me félicita, tout comme Carlisle. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel, aussi nous décidâmes de rentrer : Bella allait se coucher bientôt et Edward voulait être présent lorsqu'elle s'endormirait.

* * *

Pov Edward

Nous étions tous heureux. Bella allait très bien et nous nous aimions passionnément. Nous étions chez les Cullen depuis quatre mois et Noël était dans dix jours. Nous passions de longs moments ensemble, à nous embrasser, parce que j'avais peur d'aller plus loin et lui faire mal.

En cours, nous restions l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, nous observant à la dérobée. Le week-end, Alice et Rosalie emmenaient souvent mon ange en ville ou bien nous faisions de longues promenades avec toute la famille. Le fait de boire du sang ne la dérangeait plus, et son envie de devenir comme moi la poussait à me supplier de la mordre une nouvelle fois, encore et toujours.

-Peut-être que ma protection ne marche plus, tenta-t-elle de me convaincre ce jour-là, trois jours après la course familiale. Si on n'essaye pas, on ne saura jamais !

-Bella Bella Bella ! Quand cesseras-tu de chercher le danger ? Ne vient-il pas tout seul ? Regarde, hier encore, tu as failli te faire renverser par un chauffard ivre alors que tu étais sur le trottoir.

-D'ailleurs, fais-moi penser de remercier Alice. Mais le fait que tu me mordes n'est pas un danger ! J'en ai marre d'être fragile ! J'en ai marre de ma maladresse ! Si j'avais été vampire hier, et que la voiture m'avait percutée, je n'aurais rien senti !

Je ris. Quelle force de persuasion !

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mon mot dans cette affaire. Demande à Carlisle, mais je suis sûr qu'il te dira que tu n'es pas prête.

-Cet argument n'est pas valable Edward, et tu le sais, s'énerva-t-elle. Carlisle t'écoutera, et je suis persuadée que tu lui as affirmé qu'il fallait attendre un peu.

-Perspicace mon amour, raillai-je. Comprends que c'est pour ton bien Bella.

Elle souffla fortement, et refusa de m'adresser la parole durant plusieurs minutes.

-T'ai-je déjà parlé de la transformation en elle-même ? demandai-je soudain.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, je ne lui avais rien dit, mais c'était là ma dernière chance de repousser l'échéance qu'elle s'était donnée. Je me lançai.

-Le venin te brûle les veines. C'est une torture d'endurer ça, comme si tu étais brûlée vive. Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre ça, seulement crier, mais ça ne soulage en rien la douleur. Et c'est comme cela durant trois jours. Tout ton corps se transforme, mais tu as tellement mal que tu préfères mourir. Sauf que le venin continue son travail, et que tu ne peux qu'endurer cette souffrance.

Je m'arrêtai, la laissant digérer cet aveu. Elle palissait à vue d'œil mais je voulais lui faire comprendre.

-Te souviens-tu de la douleur que tu as ressentie lorsque Jane et Tanya t'ont blessée ? Et bien, la transformation est bien pire.

Je crois que je venais de détruire sa détermination. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais finalement la referma : j'avais gagné, jusqu'au moment où, j'en suis sûr parce que je la connaissais par cœur, elle déciderait de passer outre cette douleur. Mais j'espérais que ce moment viendrait dans plusieurs années. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et me tourna le dos.

Nous étions dans le jardin, profitant d'une accalmie entre deux chutes de neige, en train de cueillir du houx pour la table d'Esmée. Ma nouvelle mère décorait sa maison chaque année comme les humains, et le fait que Bella puisse en profiter cette année la ravissait. Elle avait tellement eu peur que mon étoile personnelle ne rejoigne les anges aux cieux que maintenant elle rayonnait d'une joie inégalable.

-Allez Bella, ne fais pas la tête ! Si tu tiens toujours à te transformer dans quelques années, nous verrons avec Carlisle s'il n'y a pas une solution.

-Et pourquoi ne pas lui demander maintenant ? reprit-elle en me regardant à nouveau.

-Parce que tu n'es pas prête, tout simplement. Il suffit de voir le temps que tu as mis à t'habituer à boire du sang. Etre vampire, c'est boire plus de sang, chasser pour en avoir, se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur le premier humain venu, c'est ne plus sentir le soleil sur ta peau, ni la chaleur, ni le froid. C'est avoir une peau dure, être rejeté par les humains à cause de leurs instincts… Tu as tellement à perdre !

Bella ne répondit rien mais se remit à tailler le houx. Elle était si belle avec ses joues rosies par le froid ambiant, contrastant avec le blanc du manteau neigeux ! Si elle devait devenir vampire, ces rougeurs allaient me manquer, tout comme toutes les fois où elle se retrouvait dans mes bras parce qu'elle avait trébuché. C'était très égoïste de ma part mais je me consolais en me disant que mon désir de la garder humaine était pour son bien.

-Aïe !

Je soupirai : elle avait réussi à se piquer avec le houx. J'observai sa réaction : le dégoût se lisait sur son visage quand elle vit le sang perler à son doigt. Elle éloigna sa main de son visage, comme s'il sentait mauvais, et chercha frénétiquement un moyen pour enlever l'objet de son dégoût. Je lui tendis un pansement : j'en avais toujours deux ou trois sur moi pour les cas comme celui-ci. Elle grogna et me laissa le mettre pendant que je retenais ma respiration. Même si je pouvais de mieux en mieux supporter son odeur si tentante, je préférais me montrer prudent.

-Merci, dit-elle simplement quand le pansement entoura le bout de son doigt.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui embrassai le bout du nez.

-De rien ma chérie. Tu devrais faire attention.

-Mais j'ai fait attention ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Si j'avais été vampire…

-On en a déjà discuté Bella. Tu as le temps.

Je me levai, mettant un terme à cette conversation. Je voulus l'aider à se relever mais elle se dégagea, se leva seule et tourna les talons pour amener le houx à Esmée. Celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement en me fusillant du regard : elle avait dû regarder la scène et prendre le parti de Bella. Mais ses pensées contredisaient son geste.

« _Je les aime autant l'un que l'autre, mais à chaque fois qu'ils se disputent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre Bella sous ma protection. Elle est si fragile ! Ah Edward ! Viens m'embrasser !_ »

Ravi je lui obéis, et en profitai pour faire de même en embrassant les cheveux de ma douce. Celle-ci se colla à moi en me demandant de lui pardonner. Paroles inutiles, il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

L'amour est puissant, et je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il dure éternellement, malgré toutes mes paroles. Mon vœu le plus cher était qu'elle reste à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire : elle voudrait être transformée dans la minute si elle l'apprenait.

**Alors ? **

**Prochain chapitre ... Un peu beaucoup d'action ... Pas forcément bon pour Bella.**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Merci de me lire :)**

**A dimanche prochain (non non, pas demain Alvina !)**

**Bisous**


	23. Chapitre 26 : Du déjà vu

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Plusieurs choses à dire aujourd'hui :**

**D'abord, merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que j'en vois une nouvelle. **

**Ensuite, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une annonce pour une nouvelle fiction (sauf pour celles qui ont déjà eu le message).**

**Réponses une fan : Pas d'ordinateur ? J'en mourrais ! Autant je peux me passer d'Internet, que d'ordi… Je te plains… J'espère que tu as bien soufflé, ici on commence à courir. Pour l'humain, tu auras la réponse plus bas. J'ai effectivement écris d'autres fictions, mais si tu ne m'en veux pas, je donnerais les liens à la fin de cette fiction parce qu'elle est déjà mise ailleurs, et même si je change un peu, je m'en voudrais que vous avez tout d'un coup ****. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

**Merci à Alvina26, Morphine Angel-feather (je suis ravie que tu apprécies autant cette fiction pour la lire encore une fois ^^), calimero59, lyli13 et Mariefandetwilight pour leurs reviews.**

Chapitre 26 : Du déjà vu 

Pov Esmée

Bella se reposait dans sa chambre. Je l'avais entendue utiliser la salle de bain durant dix minutes, mais à présent seul le bruit de pages tournées m'indiquait qu'elle lisait. Les autres devaient revenir bientôt, partis à la chasse, et Bella attendait que son amoureux arrive pour dormir : elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans l'avoir embrassé et s'être assurée qu'il serait là le lendemain. C'était sa peur panique : qu'Edward ne soit pas là à son réveil, que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve, et qu'elle dorme depuis l'annonce du décès de ses parents. Nous avions beau la rassurer par tous les moyens, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer sa peur.

Soudain un bruit me tira de mes réflexions et une odeur humaine extrêmement désagréable me parvint. Je fus aussitôt sur mes gardes, guettant un nouveau bruit. Qui était cet humain qui venait la nuit tombée, en plein milieu des bois ? Un inconscient ? Un randonneur perdu ?

Sans que je sache pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment concernant Bella s'installa en moi. Mais son cœur calme m'apaisa et je forçai mon imagination à se calmer afin de ne pas la déranger. Pour un peu, j'aurai ris : nous avions tellement peur pour elle, peur qu'Aro ne la fasse rechercher, peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle en la jugeant coupable de la défection d'Edward ! Mais nous avions peur aussi qu'elle ne s'effondre si Aro venait chercher Edward, car lui aussi était important pour les Volturi, et il était improbable qu'Edward ne soit pas sous contrat pour soit l'éliminer, soit le ramener de force à Volterra.

Je me remis à dessiner le plan d'un meuble que j'envisageai de construire quand Bella gémit. S'était-elle encore coupée ? Je n'avais entendu aucun coup donc elle ne s'était pas cognée, mais la dernière expérience avec une coupure aurait pu lui être fatale, et je n'avais pas su réagir.

Je me levai pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien quand son cri étouffé me parvint, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'avancer plus qu'on me tira en arrière en m'arrachant un bras. Ce fut à mon tour d'étouffer un cri mais je me retournai pour faire face à mon agresseur : un vampire dont nous avait parlé Edward et qui était très reconnaissable à sa cicatrice près de l'œil, récoltée au cours d'un combat contre mon nouveau fils : Félix Volturi. Il me regardait avec cruauté et je devinai qu'il voulait me faire souffrir longtemps. Il avança lentement, son sourire de plus en plus large, mais une voix venant du premier, de la chambre de Bella plus précisément, s'éleva.

-Félix, arrête de t'amuser ! On n'est pas venus ici pour ça ! Je ne veux que l'humaine.

Ces paroles me glacèrent, moi qui étais déjà froide comme la glace à cause de ma nature. Ils allaient emmener Bella sans que je ne puisse rien faire ! Je poussai un feulement d'avertissement puis je grognai, en position d'attaque : il était hors de question que je les laisse faire impunément. Félix réagit aussitôt et se jeta sur moi, mais il se contenta de m'arracher l'autre bras, multipliant par mille la douleur. Je ne pus retenir un hurlement de souffrance. Il me propulsa contre le mur menant à la cuisine au travers duquel je passai. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience comme seuls les vampires peuvent le faire, me maudissant et gémissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu sauver Bella.

Pov Bella

Je lisais tranquillement Roméo et Juliette, enfin relisais plutôt. Je devais approcher de la centième relecture mais j'y prenais toujours autant plaisir.

Esmée n'était pas loin, je le savais, et Edward ne tarderait pas. Il savait à quel point j'avais besoin de sa présence, surtout le soir. C'était le seul moment où un vent de panique s'emparait de moi, et j'avais peur de me réveiller dans la chambre d'hôtel à Volterra, le lendemain de l'annonce de la mort de mes parents. Peur que tout ceci soit un rêve, que rien de tout ça n'existe et qu'Edward ne soit que pur fantasme. Certes, au moins je n'aurais aucune menace qui pesait sur moi, mais savoir qu'Edward n'était qu'un rêve serait extrêmement douloureux, si ce n'est pire que ça.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand un mouvement me perturba, m'obligeant à lever les yeux, et ce que je vis me fit gémir : Jane était devant moi, souriant sadiquement. Elle ne bougeait plus, moi non plus, de crainte de déclencher une réaction. Soudain elle se jeta sur moi. Je tentai de crier mais sa main vint se poser sur ma bouche, étouffant mon cri, le rendant à peine audible. J'eus pendant une seconde une impression de déjà vu, mais mon ravisseur était mille fois mieux que Jane.

-Tu as cru que tu pouvais prendre Edward ? susurra-t-elle à mon oreille tandis que je me débattais. Je vais te détromper ma belle : il est à moi ! Félix, continua-t-elle plus fort, arrête de t'amuser ! On n'est pas venus ici pour ça ! Je ne veux que l'humaine.

J'entendis alors Esmée hurler et j'eus peur pour sa vie. Je redoublai d'efforts pour me libérer mais je ne fis qu'énerver Jane. Un coup vint s'abattre sur ma nuque et je sombrai d'un coup, souhaitant qu'Esmée n'ait rien.

Pov Carlisle

La chasse avait été bonne. Mais au moment d'arriver à la villa, nous sentîmes une odeur désagréable.

-Carlisle, j'ai déjà senti cette odeur il y a deux mois, annonça Emmett.

-Moi aussi, affirmèrent Alice et Rosalie en cœur.

-C'était un humain qui nous suivait, reprit Alice. Mais il nous a lâchées alors je n'ai rien dit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tout comme Edward. Nous accélérâmes le pas : l'humain était là, vidé de son sang. Edward le renifla et sut immédiatement qui s'était chargé de l'humain.

-Jane !

Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes dans la villa, et ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi : ma femme, ma tendre et douce Esmée, évanouie dans les décombres du mur de la cuisine qu'elle avait traversé. Je me précipitai sur elle alors qu'Edward se ruait au premier. Au cri de détresse et de douleur qu'il poussa, nous comprîmes qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Bella. Il revint, fou de rage et de tristesse.

-Carlisle…

-Je sais Edward. Je m'occupe d'Esmée et nous allons la chercher.

Je voulais d'abord finir de poser des attelles à la femme de ma vie afin qu'elle se remette rapidement. D'ici une heure, ses membres seraient raccommodés et elle serait sur pied. Je la fis reprendre conscience. Après m'être assuré qu'elle allait bien et avoir ordonné à Rosalie de rester avec elle, nous partîmes à la recherche de Bella. Nous allions nous enfoncer dans la forêt quand Alice poussa un cri :

-Sur l'humain !

Edward fut le plus rapide : il se rua sur le cadavre et sortit le morceau de papier qui obstruait la bouche du mort. Nous fûmes autour de lui en une fraction de seconde. Il me tendit le mot :

_Tu as deviné Edward, nous avons l'humaine._

_Tu as beaucoup déçu Aro, et il n'est pas très content._

_Nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur la plage au nord de Forks, à 2 h cette nuit. _

_Je me doute que tu amèneras ta nouvelle famille, mais je te donne un conseil : lorsque nous nous verrons, évite de m'énerver. C'est pour le bien de ta petite-amie que je dis ça._

Il était 23 h, nous avions donc encore trois heures à attendre.

-Cet imbécile de gros lard devait nous espionner pour le compte de Jane, avança Jasper. Et elle s'est bien débrouillée : il n'a jamais été en contact avec Edward, qui n'a jamais pu lire ses pensées, et il connaissait le don d'Alice pour la mettre en échec.

Alice avait pris Edward dans ses bras. Il sanglotait, comme lorsque nous étions en Italie et que Bella était au bord de la mort et insultait Jane, se promettant de lui faire payer.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, tentai-je de le rassurer. Si elle lui fait du mal, Aro risque d'avoir du mal à le digérer. Nous ne devons pas laisser la rage nous aveugler ou Bella risque d'en subir les conséquences. Tu vas mieux ma chérie ?

Nous étions retournés dans la villa et je m'étais agenouillé devant ma femme. Ses membres étaient à nouveau assemblés. Seuls ses yeux étaient noirs, conséquence de la perte de ses forces. Du coup, Edward, qui avait entendu mes réflexions, apporta le sang destiné à Bella. Emmett était revenu deux jours avant avec du puma. Il avait pris l'habitude de rapporter des proies depuis que nous avions trouvé que cela était nécessaire à sa survie, et Bella avait trouvé cet animal très à son goût.

-C'est mon plat préféré, commenta Edward d'un ton morne.

Emmett posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour montrer sa compassion. Emmett n'était pas du genre démonstratif mais il savait arrêter de rire lorsque les circonstances le nécessitaient. Rosalie tenait la main d'Esmée avec un visage décomposé par la tristesse. Quant à ma femme, elle s'insultait à voix basse pour n'avoir pas eu la force d'empêcher cet enlèvement.

-Je suis tellement désolée ! Edward, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie ! Dès que j'irai mieux, je partirais à sa recherche… Je …

Tout d'abord Edward ne répondit rien, et nous craignions tous sa réaction, mais il finit par s'agenouiller devant Esmée alors que j'allai m'asseoir à la tête du canapé.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, douce Esmée, dit-il dans un murmure. C'était à moi de veiller sur elle. Elle avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là. Jane n'aurait jamais dû venir, et je compte bien lui faire payer son geste. Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Jane, elle est si malfaisante que même son frère en a peur parfois.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils sanglotaient tous les deux, perdus dans leur chagrin. Mais Edward se ressaisit.

-Ne pleure pas maman ! Lorsque Bella reviendra, elle aura besoin de toi aussi.

Le sourire qu'il fit à Esmée la calma un peu, tout comme le surnom qu'il avait utilisé. Il se leva, me laissant la place. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand je lui demandai, suspicieux :

-Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle ! Je vais juste chasser.

Pov Edward

Bella était encore en danger par ma faute. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas m'accuser : Jane et Aro étaient ceux à blâmer, et je me promis de rendre à cette peste la monnaie de sa pièce.

Alice arriva peu après, alors que je finissais de boire le sang d'une biche.

-Je suis heureux que tu cesses de prendre la faute sur toi, commença-t-elle. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour la sauver, et je suis persuadée qu'un jour, vous serez heureux, à l'abri des dangers.

-Merci Alice. Comment va Esmée ?

-Elle est tout à fait remise. La preuve : elle a déjà refait le lit de Bella, et elle réfléchit à un cadeau pour s'excuser.

Je ris légèrement : Bella attirait tout le monde, et lorsqu'on la voyait, on ne voulait qu'une chose : lui faire plaisir.

-Allez viens, je veux essayer de te battre à la course !

Et elle partit en courant. Aussitôt je bondis derrière elle, bien décidé à garder ma place de celui qui court le plus vite.

Pov Bella

J'avais mal. Où ? Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, à le sentir. C'était trop diffus.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir que j'étais dans une pièce sombre, une cave peut-être, vu le soupirail qui laissait entrer une faible lumière. Je réussis à m'asseoir en faisant attention à mes mouvements : une blessure n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, surtout avec des vampires non végétariens. Combien étaient-ils ? Je n'entendais rien mais je savais qu'ils étaient là : ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'entend pas les fourmis qu'elles n'existent pas, comme disait Charlie. La cave était poussiéreuse mais je réussis à voir que jusqu'à présent je dormais sur une maigre couverture en laine rongée par les mites.

J'en étais encore à détailler la pièce, espérant trouver un indice m'indiquant où j'étais, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Jane descendit les marches à une allure trop rapide pour mes yeux. Son premier réflexe fut de me prendre à la gorge, me relevant d'un coup, et de serrer légèrement, me faisant manquer d'air. Elle me regardait, mi-dégoûtée, mi-furieuse, me débattre pour échapper à sa poigne.

-Aro ne veut pas que je te tue. Je me contenterais donc de te faire souffrir. Tu vas regretter d'avoir entraîné MON Edward avec toi, sale humaine !

Elle me balança contre le mur face au soupirail, faisant souffrir tout mon corps. Je n'eus pas le temps de me relever qu'elle se jeta sur moi, me mordit au cou et commença à aspirer mon sang. Je hurlai tant la douleur était insoutenable. Etait-ce de cette douleur dont parlait Edward ? Celle de la transformation ? Je ne savais pas mais elle était insupportable. Jane s'arracha à mon cou : Félix la maintenait loin de moi.

-Lâche-moi ! lui ordonnait-elle en se débattant. Je veux me venger ! Il m'a abandonnée à cause d'elle !

-Arrête Jane ! Si tu la tues maintenant, le plan est fichu. Attends qu'Edward soit entre nos mains et après tu pourras la tuer si tu ne crains pas Aro. C'est l'heure, il faut y aller.

A moitié consciente, je me relevai tant bien que mal sous l'ordre impérieux de Félix, m'aidant du mur. Une fois debout, il me saisit le bras et m'entraîna dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Nous étions dans un poste de garde-chasse abandonné au milieu des bois.

Félix me jeta sur son épaule sans ménagement et se mit à courir à vitesse vampirique. Il faisait nuit noire mais pour une fois le ciel était dégagé et je pouvais voir les étoiles. Jane suivait derrière, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres. Félix s'arrêta rapidement et me remit debout, me tenant sous le coude, soit pour m'empêcher de fuir, soit pour m'empêcher de tomber, je ne sais.

Nous étions sur une plage. L'océan s'étendait devant nous mais je ne pouvais qu'entendre le bruit des vagues.

Moins d'une minute après notre arrivée, les Cullen firent leur apparition. Je fus soulagée de voir Esmée sur pied, me souriant faiblement. Je voulus me précipiter vers eux mais Félix me retint et avant que je ne puisse mettre Edward en garde qu'il était en danger, le Volturi posa sa main sur ma bouche, empêchant le son de se former. J'en fus réduite à tenter de me dégager mais Jane m'avait pris trop de sang et je ne résistai pas longtemps. Jane prit la parole.

-Heureuse de te voir, mon cher Edward.

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé Jane. Laisse Bella partir !

Jane éclata de rire.

-Oh que non ! La jeune Isabella semble importante pour Aro, mais pour le moment, c'est toi que nous voulons. Voilà notre ultimatum : tu viens avec nous et nous laissons vivre ta chère humaine. Sinon, elle mourra dès ta réponse.

Je voulais crier à Edward de refuser, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je préférais mourir que de le voir souffrir, mais la douleur qui parcourait mon corps et le manque de sang me firent perdre conscience.

**Voilà ! **

**Je vais mettre en place un système d'extrait : une review = un extrait. Enfin, si vous le voulez. Vous n'aurez qu'à préciser.**

**Sinon, je voulais vous annoncer que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction. Vous la trouverez sur mon profil : « Les vampires sont-ils tous les mêmes ? ». J'espère vous y retrouver ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections sur les fautes qui se glissent dans mes textes et ses encouragements.**

**Bisous**


	24. Chapitre 27 : Ultimatum

**Bonjour,**

**Il est dimanche ! Donc voici la suite.**

**Merci pour vos reviews à choukinette76 (_Je suis heureuse de partager avec vous)_, aelita48 _(J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début_), laanais (_bienvenue à toi, je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant, et que la suite rattrape le début un peu facile^^)_, Mariefandetwilight (_J'aime bien voir un homme sangloter, surtout quand c'est Edward, ça le rend plus humain ^^), _Alvina26 (_J'espère que la vengeance te plaira), _lyli13, calimero59. Elles me motivent à être régulière dans mes updates. On approche des 100 reviews ^^ !**

**Une fan : Oui, j'ai confié à l'humain un rôle peu enviable, mais j'avoue ne pas m'embarasser avec des personnages qui ne servent plus :). Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Pour la pression, ne t'en fais pas : jusqu'à présent, je n'ai eu que des encouragements. Les seuls aléas concernent ma santé, mais j'aime écrire pour penser à autre chose, et mettre à jour régulièrement me permet de ne pas m'égarer. Et je souffle aussi, vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur toutes les fictions ! Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité ! **

**Place à la lecture !**

_Je voulais crier à Edward de refuser, je voulais lui faire comprendre que je préférais mourir que de le voir souffrir, mais la douleur qui parcourait mon corps et le manque de sang me firent perdre conscience._

Chapitre 27 : Ultimatum

Pov Edward

-NON ! Bella !

Ses jambes avaient lâché et son cœur battait trop faiblement. Je voyais une trace de morsure sur son cou : Jane ou Félix avait bu son sang ! Je rugis : comment pouvait-on faire une chose pareille ! Elle gisait sur le sable, inerte. Félix surveillait le moindre de mes mouvements, prêt à la tuer si j'avançais.

« _Allez Edward,_ pensait Jane, _laisse cette humaine et rejoins-nous ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas la sauver éternellement. Regarde-la ! Je me suis bien amusée avec elle, mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Aro la veut, mais je lui dirai qu'elle a tenté de fuir et qu'elle est morte par accident. Elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Je t'aime moi, et je suis comme toi : incassable ! Choisis-moi Edward !_ »

Le monologue continuait sans qu'elle semble remarquer que j'écoutais. Félix pensait différemment.

« _Pourquoi s'encombrer ? De toute façon, une fois qu'il aura accepté de revenir avec nous, nous la tuerons et bon débarras ! Jane s'amusera bien et moi je pourrais rentrer à Volterra. Franchement, soyons sérieux ! S'enticher d'une humaine ! Qui sent fabuleusement bon, qui plus est ! Edward, je te croyais moins suicidaire ! Mais Aro avait raison : elle est fabuleuse. Voilà une heure que Jane l'a mordue et elle n'a pas commencé sa transformation ! Edward est-il au courant ?_ »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil mais je restai de marbre. Bella avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle souffrait, tant du venin que des blessures. Jane se faisait un malin plaisir de se repasser le moment avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur la plage, quand elle avait bu le sang de mon amour. Le plus horrible est qu'elle prévoyait de faire pire.

-Nous te laissons 24 h pour te décider Edward, reprit Jane. Nous te retrouverons ici, même heure demain. Ou tu viens, ou elle meure.

Je me demandais si elle était consciente que son mensonge était aussi visible que son nez au milieu de la figure. Félix prit mon ange dans ses bras, et je voulus me jeter sur lui mais Emmett et Jasper me retinrent à temps. Jane éclata de rire en me voyant mais ne commenta pas, avant de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner suivie de Félix, Bella toujours inconsciente. Quand ils furent partis, je ne pus que m'écrouler sur le sable, désespéré. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule, geste réconfortant.

-Tu n'es pas seul Edward. Nous allons tout faire pour la sauver.

-Ils veulent la tuer ! S'ils ne réussissent pas à en faire l'une des nôtres, elle sera mise à mort !

-Nous empêcherons cela mon fils, me dit Esmée qui s'était agenouillée devant moi en me prenant le visage. Organisons-nous et allons la chercher !

-Bien parlé maman ! On va faire de la bouillie de Jane et du hachis de Félix !

-Abruti, râla Rosalie.

Jasper se contenta d'exprimer sa motivation avec un grand cri. Je me relevai, résolu.

-Non. Je vais me rendre, et vous sauverez Bella. Elle ne doit plus être en danger.

Alice arriva en chantant l'hymne national espagnol et me mit une claque.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Si tu vas là-bas, combien de temps crois-tu que Bella survive ? Une chose est sûre : toi tu n'y survivras pas. Et si nous pouvons la sauver elle, pas besoin de te sacrifier. Maintenant tu vas te ressaisir et on va aller à la villa pour discuter d'un plan.

Je la regardai, les yeux écarquillés : personne ne m'avait pris par surprise, encore moins pour me gifler. Je hochai le menton et suivis ma sœur, encore choqué. Une fois à la villa, nous nous assîmes tous dans les canapés et préparâmes un plan pour tirer mon amour, l'étoile de mes nuits des griffes de Jane.

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai difficilement. J'étais par terre, un bras coincé sous moi : je supposai que Félix avait dû me poser là sans prendre la peine de faire attention. Je ne bougeai pas, mon corps ne répondait pas de toute manière. Je ne me sentais pas différente : je n'étais pas vampire. La douleur était toujours présente, mais c'était la même que celle que j'avais endurée lorsque j'étais à Volterra, prise dans les filets de la jalousie de Jane et Tanya. Un mouvement me fit sursauter, augmentant la douleur : Jane était là, à me regarder, souriante, assise par terre.

-Tu vas payer ma belle. Edward m'en voudra un peu, mais une fois que tu seras morte, que pourra-t-il faire ? Dommage qu'Aro ait tué Tanya, elle aurait été contente.

-Pourquoi ? réussis-je à dire.

-Pourquoi est-elle morte ? Parce qu'Aro était en colère quand il s'est aperçu que vous êtes partis. Il se doutait qu'Edward partirait bientôt, mais le fait qu'il t'ait emmenée l'a un peu mis en rogne. Et comme Tanya était dans les environs… Bien sûr, il n'a pas aimé notre petit jeu, dans la forêt !

En disant le mot forêt, elle s'était levée et m'avait mis un coup de pied dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle. Elle reprit.

-Il m'a fait payer aussi, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais ce qu'il va faire à Edward, je n'en ai aucune idée. Félix pense…

Un nouveau coup, dans le visage cette fois-ci, me cassant sûrement le nez puisqu'il se mit à saigner.

-….qu'Aro va le tuer. Moi je n'y crois pas. MON …

Elle me tordit le bras, me faisant hurler, chose que j'avais réussis à ne pas faire jusque là.

-… Edward est important pour Aro. Je ne sais pas le sort qu'il te réserve, mais s'il décide que tu ne dois plus vivre, je serais là pour m'occuper de toi.

Elle s'agenouilla et son visage vint pratiquement se coller au mien. Je gémis, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Le sang de mon nez devenait de plus en plus attirant, tant pour elle que pour moi.

-J'espère que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert de SON départ.

Elle se releva, remonta les escaliers pour finalement me laisser seule. Je me laissai sombrer sans retenue, ne pensant qu'à Edward, priant pour qu'il me retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait que je résiste à mon sang, coûte que coûte, mais mon organisme ne demandait qu'à réparer les fractures, et il avait besoin de sang pour ça. Je rampai, atteignis la couverture et me couvris avec. Enfin je fermai les yeux, espérant trouver le repos. Pourquoi ce satané pouvoir m'empêchait-il de me transformer, permettant aux vampires de me faire un peu plus mal à chaque fois ? J'avais du mal à respirer, et mes efforts pour avoir une respiration normale s'avéraient vains. Peu à peu, la fatigue s'empara de moi et je ne pus retenir mes paupières de s'abaisser. J'allai enfin pouvoir me reposer.

Pov Alice

Nous étions tous réunis autour de la tombe de Bella que Carlisle avait fait dresser au fond du jardin. Edward était effondré et sanglotait, Esmée dans ses bras. Rosalie tenait une rose blanche dans les mains. Elle sanglotait aussi, plus discrètement. Elle aussi pleurait notre Bella. Emmett la consolait de son mieux. Carlisle était silencieux : il s'accusait de ne pas avoir su sauver sa fille, et il savait qu'Edward ne tarderait pas à demander à mourir lui aussi. _(N/A : J'ai longuement hésité à couper mon chapitre ici. Mais bon, je suis gentille, alors je continue)._

-Alice ?

Je sursautai. La voix de Jasper, douce et prévenante, me tira de mes pensées et me ramena au présent. Edward discutait tactique avec Emmett mais mon mari s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Edward ?

Il leva la tête vers moi, intrigué. Il n'avait pas vu ma vision. Tant mieux.

-Alice, tu m'as appelé pour me faire écouter la bible en araméen ?

-Non non, je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour que je refasse ta garde-robe.

-Alice, crois-tu que le moment s'y prête ?

Je fis une moue faussement boudeuse. Emmett attira l'attention d'Edward sur le papier où ils notaient les étapes de leur plan. Enfin, Carlisle annonça le départ : nous allions chercher notre sœur. J'espérai de tout mon cœur que ma deuxième vision ne se produirait pas.

-Lequel des deux est le plus dangereux ? demanda Carlisle à Edward.

-Jane.

-Non ! m'écriai-je sans réfléchir. Jane est dangereuse, mais ce n'est pas elle qui va t…

Oups ! Alice, tu viens de faire la plus grosse bourde de ta longue vie ! Edward me vrilla de son regard, cherchant à passer outre ma version arabe de la comédie musicale Hair.

-Alice !

Le ton menaçant d'Edward m'incita à ne pas taire ce que je savais. Je soupirai.

-Très bien. Si j'en crois ma vision, Félix va tuer Bella pendant que Jane s'en prendra à toi.

-Alors toi, Rosalie et Esmée vous vous occuperez de lui. Son point faible, c'est qu'il essaye toujours de prendre ses adversaires à la gorge.

Edward pista l'odeur de Jane à partir de la plage car c'est celle qu'il connaissait le mieux. Il restait trois heures avant le rendez-vous, trois heures pour les trouver avant qu'ils ne nous attendent là-bas et qu'ils ne tuent Bella. Notre seul moyen de sauver Bella était de tuer Félix en premier, mais nous en souffririons tous à cause du pouvoir de Jane.

-Alice, tu as oublié un couplet.

Et mince ! Il avait entendu !

-Oui j'ai entendu, grogna-t-il. J'irai jusqu'à mourir pour la sauver, tu le sais.

-Pas besoin, répondit Emmett. On va dégommer ces deux guignols à l'italienne et on récupère Bella.

Son ton joyeux montrait qu'il était ravi par cet aspect. Nous avancions sans bruit, retenant notre respiration pour ne pas être repéré. Enfin nous arrivâmes à un poste de garde-chasse où l'odeur était la plus forte. Mêlée à celle de Jane, l'odeur de Félix et surtout celle de notre Bella. Je regardai Carlisle, affolée : le cœur de ma petite sœur battait faiblement, trop faiblement.

Sans un mot, nous défonçâmes la porte. Jane se jeta sur nous mais Félix se rua sur une porte. Aussitôt je fonçai sur lui, laissant Jane aux garçons. Rosalie et Esmée vinrent m'aider. Il attrapa Rosalie à la gorge et j'en profitai, avec l'aide de notre mère, pour lui sauter dessus. Nous réussîmes à lui arracher un bras mais un cri me fit tourner la tête : Jasper se tordait de douleur sur le sol sous le regard satisfait de Jane. Je voulus me ruer sur elle mais Edward m'interrompit.

-Non Alice ! Pense à Bella !

Je reportai mon attention sur Félix qui se démenait contre Esmée et Rosalie. La pauvre avait perdue un bras elle aussi car le Volturi se battait avec rage et hargne. Il nous fallut dix bonnes minutes et de nombreuses blessures pour venir à bout de Félix. Une fois que Rosalie lui eu arraché la tête à coups de dents, je fonçai pour ouvrir la porte par laquelle il voulait passer : Bella était ici, je le sentais. Je descendis les marches en volant presque et trouvai Bella inconsciente, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi souriait-elle ? Je m'approchai et inspirai par à-coups, afin de ne pas être tentée si elle saignait, mais seul du sang séché collait au visage de ma sœur. Je m'agenouillai et lui caressai le visage, glacé. Les pulsations de son cœur étaient très faibles et inégales, tout comme sa respiration. Elle était d'une blancheur de craie et son corps était trop froid par rapport à d'habitude.

-Bella, ne nous abandonne pas, je t'en supplie !

Pov Carlisle

Les filles avaient fini avec Félix et nous avions réussis à décapiter Jane, au prix de morsures pour Jasper et Edward et d'un bras à demi-arraché pour Emmett. Tandis que les autres allaient brûler les deux corps, je suivis Alice dans la cave : elle tenait Bella dans ses bras, le corps de ma fille aux allures de lutin secoué de sanglots. Notre Alice pleurait, fait très rare, mais aucune larme ne coulait.

-Carlisle, je l'ai vue…Je ne veux pas… Elle doit vivre…

-Elle vivra Alice. Je peux l'ausculter ?

Alice reposa le corps meurtri de Bella sur le sol et je me penchai au-dessus. Jane avait fait encore plus de dégâts que la première fois. Ses os étaient presque tous brisés, mais le plus écœurant était son bras, tordu sur lui-même, comme un contorsionniste. Son nez n'était plus droit et du sang avait coulé : il était cassé, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Va chercher du sang, elle en a besoin.

Alice sortit mais fut remplacée par Edward. Je n'osai le regarder mais je réfléchissais. Si le venin n'avait pas agi la première fois ni maintenant, c'est parce que le corps de Bella avait vu la morsure comme une menace. Il fallait faire comprendre à son esprit qu'elle ne risquait rien.

-Tu es sûr Carlisle ?

-Il faut tenter. Ça pourrait marcher.

Alice revint, un lapin gigotant dans sa main. Elle mordit la jugulaire de l'animal et pressa la blessure aux lèvres de Bella. Il ne fallut que quatre secondes à son corps pour se mettre en transe : elle ouvrit la bouche. Edward se leva et disparut à vitesse vampirique.

-Il est parti en chercher plus, expliqua Alice. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Il faut qu'Edward la morde, mais avant gavons-la de sang. Je suis sûr que la transformation se fera dans ces conditions. De plus, si elle ne boit pas avant, son cœur risque de lâcher.

L'effet du sang ne se fit pas attendre : son cœur recommença à battre un peu mieux, même s'il fallait une ouïe surdéveloppée pour entendre la différence.

-Reste avec elle ! Je vais voir si les autres vont mieux ensuite nous retournerons à la maison.

En haut, Esmée et Jasper étaient partis chasser et Emmett tenait la main de Rosalie dont le bras se remettait peu à peu. Ils me demandèrent comment allait Bella.

-Il faut que nous rentrions le plus rapidement possible. Tu te sens mieux Rose ?

Elle acquiesça et assura qu'elle était en état de marcher. Edward revint, porteur d'une biche. Il rejoignit Alice, et deux minutes plus tard il remontait, Bella dans ses bras, Alice derrière lui.

Le plus dur restait à venir, et je n'avais aucune garantie du résultat, chose que je n'aimais pas du tout. Edward parla à Bella tout le trajet jusqu'à la villa, lui assurant que nous allions la sauver. Nous nous demandions tous pourquoi un faible sourire était imprimé sur ses lèvres, et Alice nous apprit qu'elle l'avait trouvé ainsi, souriante.

A la villa, nous l'installâmes sur son lit et je courus chercher ma trousse tandis qu'Edward lui lavait le visage du sang séché. De retour dans la chambre, je lui fis une première injection de morphine puis j'installai une perfusion destinée à nourrir son corps avec les éléments que réclamait son statut d'humaine tandis que Jasper allait chercher du sang.

Les autres étaient là, attendant avec angoisse. Alice tenait la main de Bella et Edward lui caressait le visage, répétant inlassablement qu'il l'aimait et que tout se passerait bien. Toutes les deux minutes nous lui donnions du sang, un demi-verre à chaque fois. Son côté vampirique réagissait bien puisque par automatisme sa bouche s'ouvrait à l'approche du verre et qu'elle avalait, même si elle était toujours inconsciente. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

**Bah voilà, fini Jane et Félix. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, hein ?**

**On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite.**

**Ah, une précision pour celles qui suivent la fiction du mercredi : celle-ci arrivera mardi (J'ai obtenu un entretien pour le boulot ^^).**

**Alors à bientôt, et merci à toutes pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements !**

**Bisous**


	25. Chapitre 28 : Réveil merveilleux

**Bonjour,**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais le site n'a pas été très coopératif, voire pas du tout.**

**On a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Merci à toutes ! **

**Merci à aliveronica cullen masen, choukinette76, calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, lyli13, Alvina26 et aelita48 pour leurs reviews.**

**Réponse à une fan : tu es la seule à se demander quels pouvoirs va avoir Bella, vu qu'elle est sorcière, et tu fais bien de te poser la question. Malheureusement, je ne répondrais pas vu que tu le liras par toi-même dans le prochain chapitre. Pour l'effet de suspens... J'ai hésité, très longtemps... Merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 28 : Réveil merveilleux

Pov Bella

Ça y est, tout était fini.

Sinon pourquoi n'aurais-je plus mal ? Pourquoi des sons de clochettes me parvenaient ? Pourquoi un ange me parlait-il ? Il n'y avait pas d'ange là où Jane m'avait enfermée, et les bois ne renfermaient pas de clochette.

Essayons d'y voir clair. Enfin, de comprendre, parce que mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. J'avais l'esprit étrangement clair, sans entrave pour réfléchir. Commençons par l'ange dont la voix m'attirait énormément. Que disait-il ? Je me concentrai pour comprendre ses paroles.

-Bella, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Tu dois résister d'accord ? Lorsque je te mordrai, tu vas avoir mal, très mal, une brûlure très forte, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu as le devoir de rester avec moi. Tu as compris mon amour ? Je t'aime, et je ne te permettrais pas de me laisser seul sur cette terre. Quand tout sera fini, tu seras forte comme moi, et la vie sera beaucoup plus facile.

Il continuait à parler, assurant que tout allait bien. C'est à moi qu'il s'adressait ? Qui était-il ?

Une de ses paroles fit remonter un souvenir : Edward me disant tendrement « je t'aime ». A présent, l'ange le répétait inlassablement, comme s'il craignait que j'oublie. C'était Edward l'ange qui était à mon chevet ? Devais-je avoir peur ? Non, je ne crois pas.

J'étais bien. Pas de douleur, confortablement installée sur une surface moelleuse, bien couverte…. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux pour retrouver la réalité. Mais... Et si j'étais morte ? Peut-être. Dans ce cas, Edward aussi alors, et ça, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je voulais savoir tout à coup, savoir qu'il était en vie, qu'il allait bien, que nous n'étions pas chez les Volturi.

Alors j'ouvris les yeux, et je découvris le plus beau des spectacles : Edward me regardant tendrement.

-Ma Bella, chuchota-t-il. Encore une heure et Carlisle pense que nous pourrons commencer. Es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir comme nous ?

-Elle n'a pas le choix Edward, tu le sais, intervint le médecin. C'est ça ou elle mourra. Le sang la guérira un temps limité. Tu as vu comme moi son échographie cardiaque : son cœur est à bout de souffle.

-Elle doit avoir le choix, grogna le vampire de ma vie. Que choisis-tu ma chérie ?

Je voulais parler mais rien ne sortit. Même ma bouche ne s'ouvrit pas. A défaut de parole, je lui fis comprendre à l'aide de mon regard et de mon sourire. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : rester avec lui. Peu importe de quelle manière, sous quelle forme. J'étais prête à me transformer en animal pour être auprès de lui. Il dû le comprendre puisqu'il me sourit en retour.

-Je t'aime ma Bella. Bats-toi, je ne te demande que ça.

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Etait-ce si dur, une transformation ? Visiblement, oui. Un mouvement me détourna d'Edward : Alice. Elle me tenait la main, de l'autre côté du lit.

-Tu verras, petite sœur, tu seras plus forte. Mais ne laisse pas ma vision se réaliser, je t'en supplie !

Je lui souris faiblement : j'essayerai, de toutes mes maigres forces. Le reste de la famille était adossé au mur en face du lit, et ils me regardaient avec peine. Emmett me fit un sourire forcé, Jasper un clin d'œil tout en m'envoyant une onde de courage, et Rosalie prit la parole.

-Sois forte petite sœur ! Nous avons tous besoin de toi.

Elle se réfugia ensuite dans les bras de son mari. Soudain une vive douleur parcourut mon corps, me faisant gémir, puisque ma bouche ne voulait pas m'obéir. Carlisle fut à mes côtés en un instant.

-La morphine a fini de faire effet. Je lui en redonne, son cœur n'est pas assez fort.

Il m'injecta un produit à travers la perfusion qui était plantée dans mon bras droit, dont la main était prise par Alice. Et l'attente commença. Finalement, mes paupières papillonnèrent et je m'endormis, sachant que tout allait bien.

Je fus réveillée par une main froide sur ma joue. N'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, je pressai légèrement ma tête sur la main, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

-Je vais te mordre mon ange. Je reste là, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il embrassa mes lèvres et j'imaginai son visage torturé par l'angoisse, le doute, la culpabilité et la tristesse. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma joue puis de ma gorge. Il prit une profonde respiration et je l'imitai. Nous étions aussi angoissés l'un que l'autre. Soudain, je sentis une nouvelle morsure.

Pov Edward

Je ne bus que quelques gorgées du sang de ma bien-aimée avant de relâcher la pression sur son cou. J'avais réussis tout seul à résister, même si la présence réconfortante de Carlisle m'avait aidée. Les autres étaient partis à cause de l'odeur du sang.

« _Maintenant, il faut attendre._ »

Oui, une attente horrible pour savoir si elle se transformait ou non. Déjà son visage n'était plus aussi serein. Un bon signe ? Je me tournai vers mon père adoptif : il l'observait autant que moi.

« _Elle semble souffrir, elle doit ressentir le venin. Mais va-t-il la transformer jusqu'au bout ?_ »

-Comment ça jusqu'au bout ?

-La première fois, seul son sang s'est modifié. Là, tu viens de lui infliger une deuxième morsure en moins de 48 h, et Dieu seul sait ce que celle de Jane a entraîné. Elle va peut-être devenir vampire grâce à toutes ces morsures.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Alors prions pour qu'elle survive et que je trouve autre chose.

A ce moment-là Bella poussa un hurlement. Mon premier réflexe fut de lui serrer la main mais elle se débattit : le moindre contact devait la brûler. Je retirai ma main mais elle ne se calma pas, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Cette torture, tant physique pour elle que morale pour moi, devait durer trois jours, trois jours à la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Je ne voulais pas la quitter, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, qu'elle se réveille sans moi, qu'un avion tombe sur la villa, qu'un ours affamé vienne la dévorer… Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Les pensées d'Emmett me parvenaient, et il semblait se demander si cela arriverait vraiment si je la laissais seule, vu sa propension à attirer les ennuis. Mais ses pensées s'éloignèrent et je fus de nouveau seul avec Carlisle, qui ne réfléchissait pas à ce qui se passait dans la pièce, mais plutôt à la destination de son prochain voyage en amoureux avec Esmé.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon ange, la regardant souffrir en espérant que cela durerait le moins de temps possible.

Pov Alice

J'avais mal pour elle. Je ne me souvenais plus de ma transformation, mais je savais que c'était extrêmement douloureux.

Bella hurlait le plus souvent, et quand ses cris ne nous parvenaient plus, nous avions tous peur que sa transformation ne soit compromise.

Je surveillais le futur de Bella, mais rien n'était clair. Il fallait attendre, encore et encore.

J'avais essayé de faire sortir Edward, pour qu'il se nourrisse, mais il refusait obstinément. Il avait même failli mordre Jasper qui s'était approché trop près de Bella. Du coup, nous restions hors de la chambre, demandant des nouvelles à Carlisle.

Nous, vampires éternels, attendions, surveillant le défilement des heures, que Bella nous revienne.

**Alors ? Le chapitre est court, mais c'est parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à raconter dans le prochain. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Je vous dis à dimanche. Bisous**


	26. Chapitre 29 : Nouveau début

**Bonjour,**

**Je poste à l'heure aujourd'hui :) **

**Merci d'être venues si nombreuses malgré le retard. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, même si je constate qu'elles diminuent. L'histoire plaît moins ?**

**Merci à Morphine Angel-feather (_Tu as déjà lu, et pourtant tu me laisses une review. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir :D)_, calimero59, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight, et bien sûr Alvina26 (_Super facile à caser !). _**

**Une fan : Non non, pas encore, lol ! La faute au site qui ne voulait pas, et qui ne veut toujours pas. Mais on l'a donné une astuce. Tu peux arrêter de trépigner... jusqu'à la fin de ta lecture :) Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et ta review ^^.**

**Cette fois, le chapitre est un peu plus long.**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 29 : Nouveau début

_Pov Emmett_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours où l'envie de dire une bêtise ou de faire une blague ne m'effleura même pas. Cinq jours à avoir peur, pire qu'avant un combat.

_Pov Rosalie_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours à passer et repasser devant cette chambre où Edward était enfermé avec Bella, refusant d'en sortir même pour aller chasser. Cinq jours à se demander ce que nous ferions si Bella ne résistait pas.

_Pov Esmée_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours où je ne touchais pas à mes meubles. Cinq jours d'angoisse insupportable. Cinq jours à demander à Carlisle comment se portait Bella, et cinq jours à entendre qu'il espérait que son cœur tienne, sachant qu'il s'était déjà arrêté quatre fois, et qu'une de plus serait fatale. Cinq jours à tenter de ne pas imaginer notre vie sans Bella, parce que je serais inconsolable.

_Pov Carlisle_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours à rester cloîtré dans cette chambre dans l'espoir d'apporter de l'aide à Edward ou Bella. Cinq jours où la peur me tenaillait, plus que pour aucun autre de mes enfants. Cinq jours à entendre Edward demander à Bella de lui pardonner et la supplier de se battre parce qu'il l'aimait.

_Pov Alice_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours à voir des flashs changeant constamment : une fois Bella était un vampire magnifique, l'autre fois revenait la scène de l'enterrement. Cinq jours à avoir peur comme jamais pour une humaine.

C'était Noël aujourd'hui, mais personne n'avait la tête à faire la fête. Bella ne criait plus depuis hier mais nous ne savions pas ce que ça voulait dire. Son cœur battait toujours, faiblement certes, mais ses pulsations étaient audibles pour nous. Je passai devant la chambre où reposait Bella quand j'eus une vision qui m'engloutit.

_Pov Jasper_

Cinq jours. Cinq jours d'angoisse, à supporter la peur de tous, dont ma propre peur, mais surtout la culpabilité, la tristesse et l'amour d'Edward. Seigneur ! Qu'elle se réveille !

Un bruit de chute me parvint et je me précipitai : mon Alice venait de tomber, les yeux clos. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Je lui envoyai des ondes de calme car de tout son corps émanait une tension mais j'ignorais si ce qu'elle voyait était positif ou non. Ne pouvant rien pour elle, je la couchai et attendis son réveil. Cette situation aurait pu me faire sourire : j'étais comme Edward à présent, guettant le moindre signe qui pourrait me faire croire que ma femme se réveillait.

_Pov Edward_

Bella était calme à présent, son visage d'ange presque inchangé. Carlisle avait supposé que sa transformation était aussi longue à cause de ses pouvoirs ou de son bouclier. Je lui avais repris la main, ce qui ne semblait pas lui faire mal.

Chose étrange, j'entendais quelque chose venant d'elle. Mais pas des paroles : de la musique. La première que j'avais entendue avait été la berceuse que je lui chantais pour qu'elle s'endorme, puis la mélodie avait changé pour devenir Clair de Lune puis l'Hymne à la Joie. On aurait dit que mon amour pensait en chantant, comme si un piano jouait les émotions de Bella.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la villa, comme depuis cinq jours si je prenais en compte les pensées des autres. Mais les plus importantes étaient celles de Bella. L'air de La Lettre à Elise venait de se terminer quand commença un chant de Noël. C'est à ce moment qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux marrons chocolat, comme elle avait toujours eu. Son cœur battait toujours mais si faiblement qu'un humain normal ou même une machine ne pouvait l'entendre ou le sentir. Son regard se posa sur moi, elle me sourit. Je lui rendis un large sourire, ivre de bonheur. Certes, elle n'était pas vampire, mais elle était vivante. Si elle savait à quel point j'avais cru mourir lorsque son cœur s'était arrêté, la même peur lors des quatre arrêts de son myocarde !

Pas une parole ne fut échangée tandis qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard. Enfin elle revint à moi. Je répugnais à briser le silence reposant de la chambre. J'entendais toujours de la musique émaner de l'esprit de Bella. Une musique tendre, légère et rapide. Carlisle arriva alors.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un changement. Comment vas-tu Bella ?

Il s'approcha d'elle. La mélodie devint grave et le rythme s'accéléra, comme le cœur de Bella.

-Doucement Carlisle, avertis-je en regardant toujours Bella dans les yeux.

Notre père ralentit ses mouvements et la musique prit un rythme plus lent. Le cœur de Bella se calma également. Carlisle s'assit à côté de la femme de ma vie et reposa sa question.

-Te sens-tu bien Bella ? Peux-tu parler ?

Elle le regarda plusieurs secondes, avec une moue frustrée. Carlisle s'adressa à moi.

-Elle a dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. Mais je peux entendre ses pensées ! Pas sous forme de paroles, non, sous forme de mélodies.

Bella me regarda, étonnée, tout comme Carlisle. Le soleil de ma vie fit enfin un geste : elle me prit la main pour la serrer avant de parler.

-Je crois que je vais bien Carlisle. Je n'ai pas mal. Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat-il encore ?

_Pov Bella_

Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes avant que le venin n'attaque de nouveau mes veines, consumant mon corps, le couvrant de flammes, le calcinant dans son ensemble. Une sensation horrible de brûlure, comme l'avait dit Edward, et aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Une douleur insupportable qui empêchait de faire un mouvement, de réfléchir même. Une douleur que les cris empiraient, mais des cris que le corps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre pour tenter de se soulager.

J'aurais dû regretter, mais non. Plusieurs fois mon corps souhaita abandonner, mais j'avais promis à Edward de ne pas baisser les bras, de rester avec lui. Aussi, lors de mes rares moments de conscience intérieure, juste avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête, je m'entêtais à vouloir vivre. Au quatrième arrêt cardiaque, j'ai pourtant cru ne pas réussir à tenir ma promesse, et le fait que la douleur diminue à cet instant n'aidait pas. Cependant je voulais rester avec Edward, lui qui me parlait inlassablement, me répétait son amour et mes promesses. Mon cœur se remit à battre et la douleur revint au galop.

Après ce qui me parut des années, je pus respirer sans avoir l'impression d'avaler des flammes. Mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas : mon cœur battait toujours alors qu'il aurait dû cesser ses mouvements. Ma vision s'était éclaircie puisque la lumière me semblait différente même à travers mes paupières, j'entendais très bien les bruits alentours. En ouvrant les paupières, mes yeux découvrirent Edward, comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Son front lisse, ses pommettes pâles, ses yeux ocre si profonds, son nez si droit et fin, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille…

Carlisle arriva et me demanda comment j'allais. Je ne pus répondre : je ne le savais pas moi-même, mais surtout mon esprit tout entier était plongé dans la contemplation d'Edward. Ils parlèrent entre eux, mais seul le fait qu'Edward entendait mes pensées sous forme de mélodies m'interpella. Enfin, j'arrachai mon attention de mon vampire pour répondre à Carlisle et lui posai la question qui m'obsédait :

-Je crois que je vais bien Carlisle. Je n'ai pas mal. Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat-il encore ?

-Eh bien Bella, je pense que tu es encore un peu humaine. Les deux morsures quasi-consécutives ont aidé à ta transformation, mais ton pouvoir a encore une fois empêché une transformation totale.

-Combien faudra-t-il encore de morsure ?

J'étais prête à endurer la douleur encore des dizaines de fois, pourvu que je puisse être avec Edward. Carlisle sourit tandis que je me redressai sans difficulté.

-Je ne sais pas. Cependant tu auras remarqué que tes aptitudes ont évolué. Tu vois mieux, tu entends mieux, et ton cœur bat très faiblement. Tu peux rester ainsi encore des années, jusqu'à la prochaine morsure, comme tu peux aussi finir de te transformer peu à peu. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont tu évolueras.

-Et je suis aussi forte que vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu vas pouvoir te tester maintenant. Une chose pourtant : ton cœur, même s'il ne bat presque plus, est toujours vivant, et tu dois faire en sorte qu'il ne s'arrête pas, pas tant que tu ne seras pas totalement transformée.

-Et pour la nourriture ?

-Je pense que tu ne boiras pas que du sang, me répondit Edward, parce que tes yeux sont marrons. Tu arriveras à te lever ?

Il me tendit la main que je pris volontiers. Je me levai doucement et n'eus pas besoin de faire attention où je mettais les pieds : marcher était naturel, simple, comme respirer. Je me sentais aussi légère qu'une **plume**, comme si je ne subissais plus la pesanteur. Je le suivis vers la porte que Carlisle ouvrit devant nous puis nous descendîmes. Edward tenait ma main comme si j'étais encore fragile, ce qui me fit sourire. Comment devaient être mes pensées ? Une mélodie avait-il dit. Toute la famille était là, le visage tendu, mais dès qu'ils me virent la joie remplaça l'anxiété et tous vinrent m'enlacer. Alice sanglotait, tout comme Esmée.

-Comment te sens-tu Bella ? demanda Rosalie.

-Bien, je pense.

-Et tu as quoi comme pouvoirs ? Tu veux faire un combat ? On parie que je vais gagner ? Et…

Emmett était impatient de savoir et se trémoussait presque. Carlisle mit le holà au flot de questions qui se pressait dans la bouche d'Emmett et vint à ma rescousse.

-Bella est presque vampire, comme vous avez pu le constater. Nous allons découvrir de quoi elle est capable mais il faut faire attention à ce que son cœur ne s'arrête pas tant qu'elle reste un peu humaine.

Emmett se renfrogna légèrement mais reprit vite son sourire.

-Allons dehors ! Je veux un bras de fer.

Je ne bougeai pas, gênée. J'avais un manque mais je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Je regardai Carlisle puis Edward avec une expression que j'espérais interrogatrice. Carlisle comprit le premier.

-Je pense que Bella a besoin de se nourrir.

Edward et Alice me prirent la main et m'emmenèrent dans la cuisine. Edward me souleva et me posa sur le plan de travail à côté du réfrigérateur tandis qu'Alice prenait du sang dedans. Dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, une envie irrésistible de me jeter dessus me prit et je tendis les bras vers le saladier qu'Alice me donna. Je le bus d'un trait. Quel délice ! Voilà de quoi j'avais besoin, et je n'avais aucune répugnance. Il faut dire que les derniers mois de concentration pour dépasser mon dégoût avaient fait effet. Le saladier fini, je sautai légèrement sur mes pieds et atterris en douceur.

-Oh non ! pleurnicha Emmett ! Elle a perdu sa maladresse !

Manque de chance pour lui, moi j'en étais bien contente. Je pris une pomme qui trônait sur la table, la dévorai rapidement puis suivis les autres dehors. Emmett s'installa et je pris sa main. Soudain, j'eus peur : et si je n'avais pas de force ? Après tout, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait vampire ! Mais Edward me pressa l'épaule pour me soutenir et Jasper envoya une onde de courage.

-Prête ?

-Oui.

-Juste une chose avant qu'elle ne te batte Emmett, intervint Rose sûre d'elle. A quoi pensais-tu quand tu étais évanouie, lorsque nous sommes venus te sauver ?

-A Edward, dis-je en rougissant légèrement sous l'œil perplexe de celui-ci. Je pensais que j'allais mourir, et je voulais que la dernière image que j'ai devant les yeux fût son souvenir.

Mon amoureux embrassa ma joue avant de me conseiller de me concentrer car Emmett ne voulait pas vraiment me laisser gagner.

_Pov Edward_

Emmett ne mit pas longtemps à gagner son bras de fer : Bella n'avait pas la force d'un nouveau-né, et elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais puisque la transformation se faisait par étapes. Après avoir crié sa victoire, Emmett alla embrasser sa femme qui avait regardé le bras de fer, comme nous tous, même Esmée et Carlisle. Bella faisait mine de bouder mais la mélodie de ses pensées me prouvait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse. Elle se leva, faussement fière, et se dirigea vers la maison.

-Une course ! Maintenant ! cria Emmett.

-Pas maintenant Emmett.

Mais notre frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il attrapa Bella et la posa par-dessus son épaule. Celle-ci se débattit comme un beau diable en lui criant de la lâcher. Soudain je n'entendis plus de mélodie, et avant que je ne puisse avertir Emmett, celui-ci se retrouva à terre. Une faible lumière émanait de Bella alors que le soleil se cachait derrière les nuages. Elle respirait fort.

-J'ai dit _pas maintenant_ !

Elle insista bien sur les deux derniers mots. Jasper s'approcha de mon amour avec précaution, voulant aider Emmett qui était choqué, mais il fut propulsé dans les airs. Alice porta secours à son mari en grognant sur Bella. La lumière s'intensifia et nous eûmes tous peur, tant pour elle que pour nous. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« _Edward, calme-la ! Si nous intervenons nous-mêmes, nous allons subir le même sort que Jasper et Emmett._ »

Il avait raison. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas qu'Emmett s'était relevé et marchait vers Bella. Il se retrouva dans les airs, la tête en bas, gigotant comme un poisson sorti de l'eau. Ensuite il tourna sur lui-même, comme pris dans une tornade tandis qu'il promettait de la laisser gagner si elle le laissait descendre. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle en parlant alors que son regard me fixait. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme de l'encre, comme les nôtres lorsque nous étions assoiffés.

-Bella, tu m'entends ? Calme-toi, tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de danger, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'aime mon amour, et tu dois m'écouter. T'énerver ne sert à rien, et tu risques d'être malheureuse si tu nous fais du mal. Veux-tu nous faire du mal ? Veux-tu _me_ faire du mal ?

Elle sursauta à ma dernière phrase : ce geste sembla remettre ses idées en place puisqu'elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

-C'est bien ma chérie. Respire, détends-toi ! Ne laisse pas la colère prendre le dessus ! Pense à quelque chose d'agréable, et ne fais pas attention à Emmett, c'est un crétin.

-Pour ça, je ne peux qu'approuver, ajouta Rose. Un crétin pas doué qui fait des gaffes aussi grosses que lui.

-Tu entends Bella ? Même Rosalie est d'accord. Calme-toi, c'est bien !

« _Regarde, la lumière s'est éteinte Edward_, me dit Carlisle en pensées. _Elle s'est calmée. Bien joué_. »

Je fis le dernier pas qui me séparait d'elle et la prit dans mes bras. Elle se laissa à moitié tomber dans mes bras et je la réceptionnai, la soutenant. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule, elle cherchait à calmer sa respiration et son cœur. La mélodie était revenue, m'indiquant qu'elle allait mieux et reprenait ses esprits. Emmett retomba lourdement à terre en jurant.

-Waouh ! souffla-t-il. C'était quoi ça ?

-Je pense que ce sont ses pouvoirs, répondit notre père. Quelque chose me dit qu'en tant que sorcière vampire, ils vont être très puissants.

Dans mes bras, Bella sanglotait, versant une larme de temps en temps. Elle essaya de parler, et je pense que seules nos aptitudes de vampires nous permirent de comprendre ses paroles.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolée…Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal Edward… Je suis… une mauvaise personne…

-Chut Bella, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne voulais pas nous faire de mal, je le sais. Tu es l'être le plus pur et le plus gentil que je connaisse. Je t'aime ma Bella. Tu es juste sous le choc, viens, on va se reposer un peu.

Je lui caressai les cheveux et la conduisis dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se calme. Je la forçai à s'allonger et je me couchai à côté d'elle. Elle pleura encore un moment puis ses pleurs cessèrent. Quand je la regardai, je fus à moitié surpris : elle s'était endormie. Cependant je me rappelai des explications de Carlisle, comme quoi il restait une part d'humanité en elle. Tant mieux, au moins elle ne perdait pas tout en une seule fois. Elle dormit deux heures puis se réveilla, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Carlisle nous attend pour en discuter. Tu es prête à en parler ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement. Ses yeux étaient redevenus chocolat et son cœur était calme. Quelle belle invention que cet organe pour savoir l'état d'une personne ! Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la personne que vous aimez plus que tout au monde ! Carlisle nous attendait dans son bureau. Après avoir rassuré les autres, nous le rejoignîmes. Il était déjà assis, son bureau encombré de piles de documents.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Bella à peine assise.

-Raconte-moi ce que tu as ressentis s'il te plaît. C'est nécessaire pour que je comprenne.

-Je me souviens avoir voulu rentrer pour… je ne sais plus. Mais Emmett m'a prise par surprise et j'ai sentie une boule naître dans mon estomac. Comme une nausée mais plus solide, comme un nœud lorsqu'on est stressé. Ensuite je ne contrôlais plus rien et je ne me souviens plus. C'est la voix d'Edward qui m'a ramené dans le monde réel.

Carlisle resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Je pense que, en tant que vampire, tu as un pouvoir. Lequel, je ne sais pas, peut-être un bouclier mental, ce qui fait qu'Edward ne peut pas entendre tes pensées. Mais en tant que sorcière, tu en as aussi, et je doute que l'on puisse les différencier. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu es très puissante.

« _Et si Aro l'apprend, nous sommes morts, tant nous qu'elle. Il voudra à tout prix l'avoir dans sa garde rapprochée, mais je doute que ça vous convienne, à toi et à elle._ »

Les pensées de mon père m'effrayèrent mais Bella réfléchissait. La mélodie de son esprit était tantôt lente, tantôt rapide. Quel soulagement d'entendre enfin quelque chose venant d'elle, autre chose que les paroles qu'elle prononçait !

-Mais cette puissance ne va-t-elle pas attirer les Volturi ?

N'est-elle pas exceptionnelle ? Elle avait compris toute seule ! Je la gratifiai d'un magnifique sourire qu'elle me rendit.

-Si, tu as raison. Pour le moment, je ne vois pas …

-Je pense avoir une idée, coupa-t-elle Carlisle. Elle est un peu risquée, mais…

-Pas question alors, tonnai-je en me levant. Tu ne risqueras pas ta vie Bella !

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de me regarder fixement.

« _Ecoutons toujours. Si ça peut nous empêcher d'avoir une visite des italiens…_ »

A contrecœur je fis signe à Bella de continuer. Elle nous expliqua son plan dans le détail, évoquant tout ce à quoi elle pensait.

Je ne dis rien, Carlisle non plus. Ça pouvait marcher, mais c'était tellement risqué !

-On n'aura le droit qu'à un seul essai Bella, dit finalement le médecin, et il est possible que ton cœur ne reparte pas. Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Tu pourrais vivre pas mal d'années comme ça, plus qu'un humain normal.

-Mais je ne veux pas de quelques années, ce sera trop court ! Je veux passer l'éternité avec Edward. S'il le veut bien sûr.

Elle baissa la tête, les joues légèrement rouges. Je la lui relevai à l'aide de mes doigts.

-C'est aussi ce que je veux mon ange. Que plus rien ne nous sépare.

Elle sourit.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord Carlisle.

-Pour le moment, dit celui-ci, attendons de voir la réaction des Volturi face à la mort de Jane et Félix. Aro risque de ne pas apprécier, mais il comprendra, j'en suis sûr. Dis-moi, comment te sens-tu physiquement ?

-Bien. Après l'incident j'étais très fatiguée mais le fait d'avoir dormi m'a rendu toutes mes forces. Je regrette quand même de ne pas avoir votre force pour battre Emmett.

-Tu ne l'auras peut-être jamais, rappela notre père. Pour le moment, nous allons tester tes capacités.

Il se leva et nous l'imitâmes. La vie risquait d'être mouvementée durant quelques temps, peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? Avez-vous une idée du plan de Bella ? **

**Une petite review pour me dire si vous voulez la suite ? Si vous le souahitez, je peux changer la fin initiale en un ou deux chapitres. A vous de me dire. **

**A dimanche prochain**

**Bisous**


	27. Chapitre 30 : Le visiteur

**Bonjour !**

**Après vérification sur le calendrier, je me suis rendue compte que nous étions dimanche ^^. Tout ça pour dire que donc la suite est un peu plus bas :)**

**Je en dirais qu'une chose pour celles qui n'ont jamais laissé de review : Vous n'imaginez pas la motivation que ça donne à un auteur lorsqu'il y a intéraction avec les lecteurs. Que ce soit les autres auteurs ou moi.**

**Donc, un immense merci aux revieweuses ! : Alvina26, Mariefandetwilight, aelita48, calimero59, choukinette76, Morphine Angel-feather. **

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**une fan : **Pour le contrôle de Bella, elle va y arriver, tout est une question de temps ^^. Merci pour tes félicitations :), ça motive toujours ! Merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !

**czarciemno : **J'ai réussis à écrire ton pseudo sans regarder à chaque lettre pour la première fois ! *Très fière de moi ^^*. Mais je m'égare. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Un peu d'action en prévision !

**Les personnages proviennent de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer, l'histoire de mon esprit parfois retors.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Le visiteur

_Pov Bella_

Cela faisait huit jours que j'étais réveillée, et Carlisle testait ma force et mes pouvoirs. Ils étaient apparemment très puissants, mais ma force physique n'atteignait pas celle des vrais vampires. Il me fallait quelques heures de sommeil de temps en temps, mais moins qu'un humain.

J'avais appris à Edward qu'Aro avait tué Tanya. Il le prit mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, sachant qu'elle avait été sa meilleure amie durant de longues années. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de déclarer qu'elle s'était dirigée toute seule vers la mort.

Je sommeillais sur le torse d'Edward, repensant à la dernière demi-heure que nous venions de passer, quand Alice vint nous voir. Edward m'avait appris que c'était grâce à une vision qu'elle avait eut quelques minutes avant mon réveil, me montrant avec Emmett, qu'ils savaient que j'avais des pouvoirs assez impressionnants, mais ils avaient décidés de ne pas en parler avant qu'ils se manifestent.

-Nous avons un visiteur, commença-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre sans frapper, me faisant sursauter. Il arrivera ce soir. Il n'est pas végétarien » Edward grogna mais Alice continua. « Il ne chassera pas ici et ses intentions ne semblent pas d'être hostiles. Je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait nous mettre en danger.

-Il ne touchera pas à Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le saurais quand il la verra. Pour le moment, il ignore son existence, mais s'il lui veut du mal, mes visions changeront. D'après ce que je sens, il n'est pas méchant.

Je profitai encore de quelques minutes pour finir de me reposer puis nous descendîmes pour que je me nourrisse. Je buvais plus de sang et mangeais moins de nourriture humaine, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas chasser, sachant que ma force ne me le permettait pas et que ma vitesse n'avait pas beaucoup augmenté. Le lendemain de mon réveil, j'avais essayé de chasser un lapin mais il m'avait distancé et je m'étais retrouvée le nez dans une flaque de boue. J'avais dû subir les moqueries d'Emmett durant deux jours, et encore, ça revenait souvent sur le tapis, et les remarques d'Alice comme quoi j'aurais pu faire attention au nouveau chemisier Prada qu'elle m'avait forcé à prendre lors d'une séance shopping n'aidait pas. Le pire est que le soir même, j'avais poussé un cri strident lorsque j'avais senti quelque chose bouger dans mon lit : Emmett y avait caché un hamster. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, tout fier de sa blague après mon cri, il se justifia en assurant que j'aurais moins de mal à chasser ce hamster que le lapin. Ma colère avait pris le dessus et le pauvre Emmett s'était retrouvé propulsé à travers la porte. Pour le punir, Esmée l'avait obligé à réparer la porte dans l'heure.

Je pris mon temps pour déguster la ratatouille préparée par Esmée, sous l'œil attentif et amoureux d'Edward, quand Jasper me proposa une partie d'échec.

-Je veux bien y jouer mais d'abord contre Emmett. Je veux me venger.

-Ecoutez-moi ça ! se moqua notre frère assis dans le salon. Bella veut se venger ! Allez viens sœurette, tu vas encore perdre !

Je m'installai face à lui.

-Si je gagne, tu dois arrêter de te moquer de ma force, et faire nos quatre volontés, à nous les filles, pendant un mois, d'accord ?

Emmett ricana.

-Ok. Et si c'est moi qui gagne, je te ferai souffrir ! Je vais tellement t'embêter que tu seras rouge de honte pendant des jours.

Ne me laissant pas démonter, je jouai le premier coup. Edward regardait attentivement la partie, tout comme Alice. Un des pouvoirs que j'avais acquis était de pouvoir sentir les émotions, sans influer dessus comme Jasper. Ce don fut bien pratique puisque je pouvais savoir lorsqu'Edward ou Alice étaient désapprobateur ou joyeux devant mon futur mouvement. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, les pions d'Emmett sortaient du jeu, et une demi-heure après le début de la partie je remportai la victoire. Je sautai de joie, à l'inverse d'Emmett qui grogna. Rosalie réagit la première.

-Allez mon chéri, c'est la loi du sport ! Maintenant, tu dois te soumettre à nous quatre, avec Esmée ! On va bien rire !

Jasper partit d'un grand éclat de rire avec Edward face à la mine peu réjouie d'Emmett. Moi, j'étais pliée de rire, Rosalie se tenait les côtes et Alice tapait du poing, allongée par terre.

Mais ce moment d'hilarité fut coupé par notre extralucide qui annonça l'arrivée de notre visiteur. Carlisle sortit de son bureau pour se poster devant la porte en compagnie de sa femme. Edward me prit par la taille, protecteur et possesseur. Jasper fit de même avec Alice, à l'instar d'Emmett pour Rosalie. Huit secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte et Carlisle ouvrit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il souhaita la bienvenue au nouveau venu et le fit entrer. Edward se raidit légèrement, sûrement à une des pensées du visiteur.

Celui-ci arriva dans le salon. Il était grand et mince. Ses cheveux longs blonds étaient attachés par un lien en cuir. Ses yeux bridés rouges me fixaient et je devinais sans mal qu'il sentait l'odeur de mon sang. Ses habits étaient vieux mais propres et non déchirés alors que je m'attendais à des vêtements rapiécés et sales.

-Je suis heureux de vous recevoir, commença Carlisle sur un ton joyeux. Voici ma petite famille : Esmée, ma femme, et mes enfants. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella.

Il nous désigna d'un geste vague, ne s'attardant sur aucun de nous. Le visiteur répondit sur un ton poli, aimable.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Rin. Vivez-vous ici ?

Il était curieux mais sans plus. Ce fut Esmée qui lui répondit en lui indiquant un des canapés où il s'assit, imité par tout le monde. Edward se détendit et nous fîmes connaissance avec Rin.

Il avait été transformé à vingt trois ans dans la province chinoise du Sichuan, au centre du pays, en 1859. Son créateur avait été tué l'année suivante par les Volturi parce qu'il était devenu fou. Depuis, il parcourait le monde, en quête de nouveaux savoirs et de nouvelles rencontres. Carlisle lui raconta son histoire mais pas celle des autres, et je comprenais pourquoi : s'il commençait, il aurait été obligé de raconter ce qui m'était arrivé, et c'était risqué. Nous discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit. A l'aube, Edward annonça qu'il allait chasser pour aller au lycée. Jasper décida de l'accompagner ainsi que Rosalie. Je montai dans ma chambre pour commencer à me préparer, suivie par Edward.

-Dis-moi Edward, que pense-t-il de moi ?

-Rien pour le moment. Il se passe en boucle la réaction de Carlisle à son arrivée. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'accueil. Je t'aime ma Bella.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et je lui rendis son baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dis-je quand il mit fin à notre baiser. Tu reviens vite ?

-Le plus vite possible mon amour. Le temps de trouver une biche ou deux et je serais près de toi. Tu n'as pas soif encore à ce que je vois. Je t'aime.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pus que fermer les yeux de plaisir. Quand je les rouvris, il n'était plus là. Je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer. En bas, j'entendais les autres discuter. Emmett parlait sport avec Rin tandis que Carlisle et sa femme parlaient tout bas de leurs impressions sur le visiteur. Carlisle l'appréciait mais Esmée avait encore quelques appréhensions vis-à-vis de moi. Alice… Je ne l'entendais pas mais je supposai qu'elle choisissait ses habits, et les miens par la même occasion, sous prétexte que je ne savais pas m'habiller comme une Cullen.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée d'un peignoir, un tas de vêtements m'attendaient : un corsage bleu nuit, couleur préférée d'Edward et un pantalon blanc. Je relisais mes exercices une fois habillée quand un coup discret fut frappé à la porte de la chambre. J'ouvris et trouvai Rin, nonchalamment appuyé à un des montants, me couvant du regard.

-Je peux entrer ?

Aucune onde négative n'émanait de lui, et il ne devait pas penser à mal si Alice n'était pas là à surveiller ses faits et gestes. Il me vrilla du regard. Je voulus détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise, mais mes pensées se délitèrent et je ne pus aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Mes paupières se firent lourdes et je tombai dans l'oubli.

* * *

_Pov Alice_

J'étais assise au salon. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. La dernière chose dont je me souviens était que je discutais avec Rin et qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. Ensuite, le trou noir. Jasper revint et me rejoignit sur le canapé où j'essayais de retrouver la mémoire tandis qu'Edward montait voir Bella. Nous l'entendîmes d'abord grogner avant qu'il revienne au salon.

-Où est Bella ?

Je regardai Emmett : il avait discuté avec Rin mais celui-ci était parti.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

Nous ne nous posâmes pas plus de questions parce que Bella revint en riant, Rin à ses côtés. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et ils étaient détendus. Quand Edward arriva devant Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire mais ne montra aucune joie, contrairement à d'habitude. Que s'était-il passé ? Mon nouveau frère fut blessé par cette réaction mais ne dit rien. Bella partit chercher son sac de cours. Rin lui proposa de l'accompagner et, comble de tout, elle accepta, laissant Edward seul, sans un regard pour lui puisque ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rin. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, Edward me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Si je le savais Edward ! Mais je ne me souviens plus de rien !

-Toi aussi ? demanda Emmett. Tu te souviens quand il est parti ?

Mais je ne pus que secouer la tête. Carlisle était parti depuis deux heures et nous ne le verrions que le lendemain midi, lorsque sa garde finirait.

Nous partîmes au lycée, la tête pleine de questions, Rosalie et moi dans sa voiture, les garçons dans celle d'Emmett. Là-bas, Bella était déjà partie à son cours, sans attendre son amoureux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Pourtant maintenant, depuis l'enlèvement de Jane, je voyais son futur. Mais là, j'avais beau la chercher dans mes visions, les provoquer, rien.

La journée se passa lentement. A midi, Bella mangea avec nous mais elle se montra assez froide, surtout envers Edward qui, le pauvre, n'y comprenait rien. Rin était parti chez nous d'après Bella, mais il devait venir la chercher à la sortie des cours.

Pourtant quelque chose clochait et j'en eus confirmation à la sonnerie de 13h30. Une rafale de vent souffla et amena l'air qui provenait de la forêt, apportant les odeurs des animaux mais aussi, et surtout, celle de Rin. Je ne dis rien, récitant mes verbes irréguliers espagnols, priant pour qu'Edward n'ai pas entendu ces pensées.

L'après-midi fut calme aussi, mais je voyais le futur d'Edward commencer à changer : d'abord, ses premiers plans furent de parler à Bella seul à seule, puis il envisagea de mettre son poing dans la figure à Rin. Ensuite il voulut le faire voler à travers la baie vitrée puis vider un seau de peinture rouge sur lui mais son idée ne devait pas lui plaire puisqu'il pensa à le démembrer puis à jeter ses membres à la mer. Il s'amusait aussi à imaginer le corps de Rin sans tête tandis qu'il s'amusait à l'enduire de sangsues. Une autre image arriva : Rin ouvrait un cadeau et le paquet lui explosait à la figure, lui emportant la moitié du visage. Je me retins de rire jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et fus presque obligée de m'appuyer sur Emmett pour ne pas finir écroulée de rire en allant jusqu'à la voiture, m'attirant les foudres d'Edward. Nous montâmes comme à l'aller.

-Tu as vu le comportement bizarre de Bella ?

-Oui Alice, me répondit Rosalie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée du comment. Qui sait, Rin est très beau gosse, et Bella a eu le coup de foudre pour lui.

Je fis la moue : ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais c'était possible. Pourtant quelque chose m'ennuyait et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je décidai de laisser faire les choses en surveillant le comportement d'Edward. Celui-ci nous doubla avec les autres garçons et vu sa tête, il était frustré : le soudain changement de comportement de Bella était étrange, et il semblait le seul, avec moi, à le remarquer. Une fois à la villa, nous nous aperçûmes que Rin n'était pas encore là. Edward alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre, maussade, nous demandant de ne pas le déranger. Esmée nous demanda des explications mais nous ne pûmes que lui rapporter la différence de comportement de notre nouvelle sœur.

_Pov Rin_

Dès que mon regard s'était posé sur elle, j'en étais tombé amoureux, mais je savais que je devais ne pas y penser : j'avais appris que l'un d'eux, le jeune Edward je crois, savait lire dans les pensées, et il était hors de question que l'on s'aperçoive de mes sentiments tant que je n'avais pas mis mon plan à exécution.

J'avais hypnotisé la dénommée Alice parce que j'étais sûr que c'était elle qui allait me poser le plus de problèmes. Dès que la voie avait été libre, j'avais filé pour voir Bella. Elle avait été surprise de me trouver sur le pas de sa porte mais elle n'avait pas pu résister à mon don, même si elle avait tenté de le faire et qu'elle s'efforçait encore de reprendre conscience. Je l'avais emmenée au lycée pour apprendre à la connaître et grâce à elle, je savais tout des Cullen : qui avait quel don. Et Bella en avait un qui m'intéressait particulièrement : elle pouvait bloquer le don des autres, une sorte de bouclier. Elle me l'avait dit pendant notre petite promenade du matin, avant le lycée. Je n'avais donc eu aucun mal à la persuader, à l'aide de mon don, de bloquer mes pensées lorsque je lui faisais un signe.

Le lycée fini, j'avais été la chercher pour aller voir ma sœur. Maintenant que Bella ne pouvait plus échapper à mon pouvoir si je ne le décidais pas et qu'Edward Cullen ne pouvait plus entendre mes pensées, je pouvais préparer un plan pour emmener Bella avec moi à jamais. Certes, elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment, mais avec un peu d'hypnose, elle y croyait. Le tout était qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de moi ou alors mon don n'agirait plus sur elle et elle reprendrait ses esprits.

Nous roulions à présent vers le sud. Ma sœur Nerine (_prononcez Nériné_) m'y attendait, cachée dans la forêt. Bella ne disait rien, à moitié assommée par mon don. Nous nous arrêtâmes sur un chemin qui s'enfonçait : Nerine était là, assise par terre, chantonnant un air ancien de notre pays d'origine. C'était ma sœur jumelle mais nous n'avions pas le même caractère.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand je fus près d'elle, laissant Bella s'asseoir sur le sol boueux malgré son pantalon blanc.

-Je crois que tu vas aimer. Il y a un garçon extrêmement mignon, et il est libre désormais. Sa chérie semble me préférer.

Nerine éclata de rire.

-Ah mon cher frère ! Mais qui est-ce ?

Elle regardait Bella d'un air suspicieux.

-La chérie en question. Je te laisse faire de ton côté. Une chose : Edward peut lire les pensées, alors méfie-toi de ce que tu penses quand il est à côté. Moi, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, j'ai un ange gardien.

Je regardai amoureusement Bella qui me rendit un regard vide. Forçant mon pouvoir hypnotique, je l'obligeai à sourire, ce qu'elle fit.

-Bien ma Bella, dis-je en m'agenouillant et en lui caressant la joue. Tu m'aimeras, sois-en sûre, et Edward se consolera avec Nerine quand il comprendra que tu ne lui appartiens plus.

Bella se raidit : elle était vraiment forte pour résister aussi longtemps à mon don, mais elle s'épuiserait et elle serait entièrement à moi. Je me relevai, aidai Bella à en faire autant puis ma sœur, déjà debout, m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Où pourrais-je le rencontrer, ce fameux Edward ?

-Au lycée demain à la rigueur, mais ne chasse pas ici : ils sont végétariens et habitent ici.

La grimace de Nerine parla pour elle. Elle partit à vitesse vampirique tandis que je faisais rentrer Bella dans ma voiture. Je la fixai dans les yeux, renforçant mon emprise sur elle.

-Tu m'aimes, quand le comprendras-tu ma chérie ? Edward ne t'aime plus, et tu vas pouvoir le constater demain. Je suis sûr que Nerine saura se faire aimer de lui.

_Pov Bella_

Non, il mentait. Edward ne pouvait pas… Mais si, il le pouvait, pour se venger. Je l'avais abandonné, je suivais un vampire que je ne connaissais pas et qui se permettait des gestes déplacés. Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ce que je faisais. Je n'aimais pas Rin. Je le détestais. Je ne … Il ne m'avait pas fait de mal… Edward… J'aimais Rin, c'était une certitude. Il était l'amour de ma vie, celui dont je buvais les paroles, dont la présence m'était nécessaire pour vivre heureuse.

-Tu vois ma Bella, tu vas beaucoup mieux quand tu ne résistes pas.

C'était vrai. J'étais soulagée d'un poids. Lutter avait été tellement épuisant, tant moralement que physiquement. Je me laissai guider dans ma chambre, les yeux rivés sur l'objet de mon amour, Rin, ne faisant attention à personne d'autre.

_Pov Edward_

L'attitude de Bella me blessait depuis ce matin. Qu'avait-elle à me reprocher ? Une chose me perturbait : plus aucune mélodie ne me parvenait de son esprit. Mais les pensées d'Alice me suppliaient de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi et d'attendre.

-Attendre quoi Alice ?

-Attendre de comprendre ce changement. Au moindre faux pas, nous le piègerons, mais là, Bella est trop impliquée physiquement : il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. S'il se rend compte que nous nous méfions, il pourrait lui faire du mal.

Elle aussi savait que Rin manigançait quelque chose. Pour ma part, j'en avais eu la confirmation lorsque ses pensées m'étaient devenues **illisibles** : il devait se servir du don de Bella. Comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Son attitude me brisait le cœur, mais tant qu'Alice était là pour me soutenir, je refusais de le laisser gagner.

* * *

**Le vent tourne... Des suppositions sur la suite ? Rin va-t-il gagner ? (Morphine Angel-feather : tu ne dis rien !)**

**Au prochain chapitre, de l'action, c'est promis.**

**Sachez aussi que l'on se rapproche de la fin...**

**A dimanche (Je vous invite néansmoins à venir sur mon profil samedi, pour mon anniversaire je posterai un OS).**

**Bisous**


	28. Chapitre 31 : Elimner le vampire

**Bonjour !**

**Alors euh... Toutes mes excuses. Je voulais vous poster ce matin, mais le site beugauit, donc je n'ai pas pu. Maintenant que j'ai des étoiles et les scènes du spectacle de Mozart, je vous poste le chapitre !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ^^ : calimero59, Alvina26, czarnyciemno, Mariefandetwilight et Morphine Angel-feather.**

**une fan : **C'est tellement jouissif de voir Edward sauver Bella ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Aro va revenir, enfin les Volturi. Mais après l'épisode Rin. Laissons-les... Non, je dirais rien finalement :D. Merci pour ta review ^

**miss sadique : **Laisser un méchant gagner ! Beurk ! Surtout contre Edward, ce serait trop méchant. Malheureusement, Bella et Ewdard ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines... Enfin, sur les 4 chapitres qu'ils restent après celui-là ^^. Merci de ta review :)

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Eliminer le vampire

_Pov Edward_

Cela faisait quatre jours que nous attendions sagement un faux pas, quatre jours où la jalousie me brûlait, me rendait presque fou de rage. Mais nous n'étions pas restés inactifs avec Alice.

Premièrement, nous avions compris le don de Rin grâce à une vampire du nom de Nerine. Celle-ci avait essayé de me séduire le lendemain de l'arrivée de Rin : elle m'avait approché, s'était présentée comme une amie de Rin, puis avait commencé à me raconter sa vie. Malheureusement pour elle, ses pensées parlaient à sa place.

« _Rin m'a affirmé qu'il serait dans mes bras quand il se rendrait compte que Bella ne l'aime plus. Si ça ne va pas assez vite, je demanderai à mon frère de l'hypnotiser lui aussi. Je veux sa bouche, je veux son corps, je veux tout !_ »

Même si le ton dont elle avait pensé cela était effrayant, je savais au moins une chose : ma Bella m'aimait toujours, mais elle avait été hypnotisée par Rin et pensait sincèrement l'aimer. La preuve en était des paroles qu'elle m'avait adressées le matin même, juste avant que je rencontre Nerine :

-Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi Edward. C'est Rin que j'aime.

Pas un regard aimable, pas un geste de réconfort. Elle avait même donné un long baiser à Rin devant moi, me laissant perdu. Elle m'avait blessé profondément, et c'est depuis ce jour-là que j'avais décidé de tout faire pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Et la sœur de Rin m'avait apporté la preuve que j'attendais.

Ensuite, Jasper m'avait affirmé que Rin aimait Bella à la folie, mais que c'était maintenant réciproque. Bella avait donc lutté contre l'hypnotisation du vampire. Cette pensée m'avait rendu joyeux jusqu'au soir, quand elle s'était endormie dans les bras de mon rival, et à ce moment je n'avais voulu qu'une chose : le tuer, le démembrer lentement pour le faire souffrir.

Celui-ci avait bien préparé son plan, si j'en croyais les pensées de sa sœur : il me séparait de Bella, faisait en sorte que Nerine me séduise, puis, ayant libéré Bella le temps qu'elle se rende compte que j'en avais trouvé une autre, il aurait tout fait pour réconforter l'amour de ma vie. Le problème, c'est que j'avais repoussé les avances de la chère Nerine, trop dégoûté pour faire semblant comme me l'avait conseillé Alice. Rin n'avait donc pas relâché son attention de Bella, et c'était presque s'il ne souhaitait pas lui mettre une laisse autour du cou pour l'emmener partout où il allait. Et Nerine était partie se distraire beaucoup plus loin, ne me jugeant pas assez digne d'intérêt.

De nombreuses fois, Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett avaient essayé de la faire revenir à elle avec des arguments, sans succès. Rosalie avait tenté la force, mais deux claques n'avaient pas semblées être le meilleur remède. Les seules conséquences de ce geste furent des bleus sur le doux visage de Bella et ma colère, mais je n'avais rien dit : elle avait essayé de mettre un terme à l'envoutement à sa façon. Seule la volonté de Rin ou une grande distance pouvait la rendre lucide à nouveau selon notre père.

C'est pourquoi Alice avait décidé de l'emmener faire les magasins à Port Angeles avec Rosalie, puisque nous avions une semaine de vacances. Moi, j'avais proposé à Rin de l'emmener voir des voitures à Port Angeles également, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Seulement Port Angeles n'était qu'une couverture : la vraie destination des filles était Seattle.

-Mais une fois qu'elle sera libre, comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Rosalie alors que nous étions en chasse.

Rin avait décidé de ne pas se joindre à nous, les « enfants » du docteur, pour rester avec Bella.

-On lui casse la figure, suggéra Emmett. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, on le ligote, on enduit son corps de miel et on le balance sur une fourmilière.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, intervint Carlisle qui nous avait accompagné, laissant Esmée pour surveiller Bella et Rin. Il suffira qu'elle soit libérée de son emprise, ensuite elle pourra revenir. Le tout est qu'il ne croise pas nos yeux. Il faudra bien nous préparer pour pouvoir savoir à quel moment Bella ne craint plus rien et s'en occuper avant qu'il ne se rende compte de nos intentions.

-Et pourquoi ne pas le détruire dès que Bella est au lycée ?

Emmett semblait avoir les poings qui le démangeaient.

-Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. Le don de Rin doit lier la victime à son bourreau, et le tuer alors que Bella est sous son emprise pourrait dans ce cas la tuer aussi.

-Ouais, pas cool alors, grogna notre boxeur amateur entre ses dents.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à ce commentaire dit sur le ton de la bouderie. Alice se joignit à moi dans l'hilarité.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare de manière à faire trois groupes, suggéra Alice. Rose et moi, à Seattle avec Bella, Edward et Jasper avec Rin, et Emmett et Carlisle à proximité pour avertir Edward lorsque je leur aurais téléphoné pour dire que Bella est en sécurité. Esmée restera à la villa pour coordonner nos actions en cas de problèmes.

Carlisle approuva en disant qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Restait à attendre le surlendemain, samedi, pour se mettre en action.

A notre retour à la ville, Bella regardait amoureusement Rin, me lacérant le cœur. J'avais beau savoir qu'elle était sous son influence, la voir fascinée par un autre homme, la voir l'embrasser, l'entendre certifier qu'elle l'aimait, tout cela enfonçait une lame dans mon cœur mort. Heureusement ma nouvelle famille me soutenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. D'ailleurs, alors que je m'installai sur un canapé à côté d'Emmett pour regarder la télévision, elle se leva suite à un regard appuyé de Rin et elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et approcha son visage de ma douce Bella. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à appuyer, titillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ils commencèrent un baiser enflammé. Je ne pus que détourner la tête, les poings serrés. Emmett effleura mon épaule pour me calmer avant de commenter le catch à la télévision.

_Pov Alice_

Si personne ne faisait de faux pas, Bella serait libre ce soir. Nous étions enfin samedi et la séance shopping était maintenue. En temps normal, Bella aurait rechigné mais Rin l'avait persuadée d'y aller puisque j'avais donné comme arguments que j'avais vu une tenue qui mettait ses formes en valeur.

Notre invité ne semblait pas se méfier de nous. Il faut dire que nous avions été très prudents et discrets. Toujours aimables, ne cherchant plus à interférer dans les « sentiments » de Bella. Rosalie en avait même rajouté puisqu'elle avait affirmé que Bella était libre de ses mouvements, et qu'Edward s'en remettrait un jour. Une chose était incertaine : si Rin connaissait le secret de Bella, s'il savait qu'elle était plus vampire qu'humaine. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'ils discutaient de leur avenir, il lui avait proposé de la transformer, et Bella disait oui à chaque fois. Seulement nous nous demandions pourquoi Bella ne lui avait rien dit et ne semblait pas perturbée par ce sujet.

-S'il la mord, elle ne se transmutera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je alors que Rin était parti chasser non loin, dans le périmètre où son don continuait de le lier à Bella, en compagnie d'Edward.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Carlisle. Son esprit n'est pas clair, et je suppose que son corps se protège, à défaut de pouvoir défendre son esprit.

Bella arriva à ce moment, les yeux dans le vague, comme toujours lorsque Rin n'était pas à ses côtés.

-Alors Bella, prête à aller faire les boutiques ?

-Oh oui ! Rin veut que je choisisse de beaux habits.

C'est comme si elle parlait dans son sommeil : sa voix était monotone, comme un automate. Nous avions tous une pointe au cœur lorsqu'elle parlait : ce n'était pas elle.

-Tu verras, dis-je d'une voix enjouée, on va t'habiller pour les cents prochaines années, voire plus !

-C'est ce que veut Rin, pour avoir des jolies tenues lorsque nous partirons.

Elle sembla se raidir à ses propres mots mais c'était tellement infime que je n'en étais pas sûre. Tentait-elle de lutter encore ? Une petite partie d'elle était-elle encore consciente ? Si c'était le cas, quelle horreur ! Se voir obligée d'embrasser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, ne pas pouvoir être avec celui qu'elle chérissait plus que sa vie ! Et ne rien pouvoir faire !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella, soufflai-je tandis qu'elle repartait se préparer, nous allons te libérer de cette emprise.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant de malchance ? Les rares autres vampires qu'elle rencontrait en avaient après sa vie, son âme ou son cœur ! Il fallait espérer que lorsqu'elle serait vampire, les choses allaient changer. Chose impossible si on y réfléchissait bien, puisque les mêmes problèmes se posaient et attiraient les autres, avec en plus une puissance phénoménale. Et la force de vampire qu'elle n'avait pas ne l'aiderait pas à se défendre.

Rin et Edward revinrent et il fut l'heure de partir. Notre invité accepta que Bella monte avec nous à condition que l'on roule devant les garçons. J'avais légèrement paniqué avant de penser à aller jusqu'à Port Angeles mais en avertissant Rin que nous nous séparerions à l'entrée de la ville puisque les magasins étaient opposés. Il n'objecta pas, sûr que Bella resterait proche de lui.

_Pov Rosalie_

Nous étions en route pour Port Angeles. Emmett et Carlisle nous suivraient de loin, prêts à aider Edward et Jasper au moment de démembrer Rin après notre coup de fil pour les avertir que Bella était en sécurité. La pauvre avait les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées. Alice m'avait confiée qu'elle pensait que Bella était à moitié consciente de ce qui se passait mais que son corps ne réagissait pas à ce que son esprit voulait.

En ce moment, elle tenait un paquet de cacahuètes qu'elle grignotait. Nous bifurquâmes à un angle de rue, laissant les garçons continuer tandis que nous nous dirigeâmes vers Seattle. Elle ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien avant d'avoir longé les monts Olympics, mais passés les premiers reliefs elle ouvrit de grands yeux et cessa de piocher dans son paquet de cacahuètes.

-Où allons-nous ? Rin est par là !

On aurait dit une enfant qui réclamait sa mère. Elle s'affolait et je dus passer à l'arrière, laissant Alice seule devant, pour la calmer et la maîtriser puisqu'après les supplications elle tenta d'ouvrir la portière. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, manquant quelques pulsations régulièrement. Elle gémissait entre mes bras en se débattant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

-Eh ben ! Dit Alice, je n'aurais pas pensé que l'hypnotisation pouvait avoir de si fortes conséquences sur le corps.

-On dirait qu'elle est en manque, ajoutai-je. En manque d'Edward ?

Je ne pus que rire nerveusement. Nous roulions toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, et Bella se démenait de plus en plus. Certes, moins que lors de l'épisode avec son sang, mais j'avais tout de même du mal à l'empêcher de bouger.

_Pov Edward_

Rin était détendu. Il ne s'était pas méfié lorsque les filles avaient tourné pour se diriger vers Seattle. Nous déambulions devant les boutiques de sport et de voitures et je lui parlais d'une manière détendue. Le sujet de Bella n'était venu qu'une fois entre nous deux et j'avais fait semblant de m'effacer, préférant le bonheur de Bella au mien, et Rin en était convaincu. Je savais qu'il se servait du don bouclier de Bella car à certains moments je lisais parfaitement ses réflexions, mais à d'autres rien ne me parvenait. Quant aux pensées de Bella, c'était à nouveau le silence complet, sûrement à cause de l'emprise de Rin sur elle, à moins que ce ne soit son esprit qui se protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Jasper discutait avec nous, apportant son point de vue sur les caractéristiques des motos que nous étions en train d'admirer.

-Vous croyez que Bella aimera ce genre d'engin ? Vous connaissez ses goûts mieux que moi.

Nouveau coup de poignard. Il était décidément très fort pour me faire mal. Il savourait sa **victoire** sur nous, certain d'emmener ma belle avec lui.

-Elle n'aime pas tellement la vitesse, répondis-je le plus aimablement possible. Mais peut-être voudra-t-elle changer ?

« _C'est bien Edward. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tiens encore un peu, c'est pour Bella. Les filles ne devraient plus tarder à appeler._ »

Jasper me réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait. De mes deux nouveaux frères, il était celui que j'appréciais le plus. Il dut ressentir la gratitude qui émanait de moi puisqu'il me sourit.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-il pour Rin, je pense qu'elle appréciera si c'est pour toi.

Rin nous remercia et alla discuter du prix avec un vendeur, moi sur ses talons. Jasper resta dehors, pour ne pas rester trop en contact avec ma douleur.

_Pov Jasper_

Edward souffrait intérieurement. La souffrance et la peur d'avoir failli perdre la femme qu'il aimait, à plusieurs reprises, l'avaient anéanti, mais celle d'avoir perdu momentanément son amour l'achevait à petit feu. Pourtant il arrivait à ne pas le montrer, et je suis sûr que dans son esprit tournait en boucle le refrain « Je le fais pour mon ange Bella ». Le pauvre… Et je ne savais pas comment apaiser sa souffrance puisqu'elle était telle que mon don ne faisait pas grand-chose. Soudain je reçu un message de Carlisle sur mon téléphone :

« Alice a appelé, Bella est hors de portée de Rin. Entraînez-le dans la forêt »

C'était parfait. Rin revenait d'ailleurs avec la moto qu'il destinait à Bella. Quand Edward entendit mes pensées, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et si nous allions l'essayer ? Proposa mon frère.

Rin fut tout heureux et monta sur l'engin. Il démarra et nous lui donnâmes rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt. Il disparut de notre vue rapidement.

-Maintenant, que la mise à mort commence !

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward comme ça et il faisait peur. Etait-il ainsi chez les Volturi ?

-Non, je t'assure, répondit-il en se radoucissant. Mais là, c'est trop…

Je mis ma main sur son épaule, rassurant. Il conduisait comme un fou et nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de Rin rapidement, l'escortant jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il s'amusa à nous montrer des dérapages puis, se lassant, il nous demanda si nous voulions en faire un peu. J'acceptai aussitôt, non sans avoir interrogé Edward du regard. Il attendait que Carlisle et Emmett soient tout près pour commencer à l'attaquer. J'allai enfourcher l'engin quand Edward commença à parler.

-Dis-moi Rin, vous comptez partir, c'est cela ? Alors permets-moi de te dire mon avis : Bella est ma vie, et rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec elle.

Il se jeta sur Rin et je le rejoignis. Carlisle et Emmett sautèrent également sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Emmett lui arracha un bras, moi je le mordais partout, et Edward cherchait à l'étêter. Carlisle, ayant du mal à dépasser ses convictions, alluma un feu pour brûler au fur et à mesure les membres que nous arrachions. Rin hurlait qu'il aimait Bella mais que par notre faute elle venait de mourir, donnant raison à notre père : si nous l'avions attaqué lorsque Bella était sous son emprise, elle serait morte.

_Pov Alice_

Bella avait cessée de se débattre et restait calme, même si quelques grognements, que nous ne lui avions jamais entendus, s'échappaient à présent de sa gorge. Rosalie la maintenait contre elle, de peur que notre sœur ne cherche encore à s'échapper. J'avais envoyé un message à Carlisle dès qu'elle s'était un peu calmée parce que j'avais supposé qu'elle n'était plus sous emprise, mais j'avais peut-être agi un peu trop vite. Ses grognements indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas contente, et j'eus des doutes sur le fait qu'elle pouvait penser librement.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demandai-je finalement.

-Je veux voir Rin, grogna-t-elle. S'il vous plaît !

Oups ! Grosse boulette ! Mais ses paroles étaient de moins en moins assurées, comme si elle doutait du bien-fondé de sa requête. Aussi Rosalie et moi lui demandâmes régulièrement comment elle allait. Ses grognements cessèrent peu à peu, mais tout à coup elle poussa un hurlement et tomba évanouie dans les bras de Rose. Celle-ci s'affola.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ?

Je m'arrêtai sur le bas-côté, à l'écart de la route. Je commençai à angoisser, et je demandai :

-Son cœur ?

Rose écouta attentivement.

-Plus faible que d'habitude mais il bat toujours. Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?

Je ne pus répondre, mon esprit étant accaparé par une vision : Edward arrachait la tête de Rin pour la jeter au feu. Cela allait arriver dans quelques secondes, mais je pensai à présent savoir ce qu'avait Bella.

-Rentrons, tout doit être fini. Rin est détruit, ou en passe de l'être.

Le trajet nous parut plus long qu'à l'aller. Bella ne donnait plus signe de conscience et Rosalie devait se penchait sur elle pour entendre son cœur. Enfin nous arrivâmes à la villa. Edward nous attendait sur le perron, ainsi que toute la famille. Notre nouveau frère se rua sur la voiture et pâlit, chose apparemment impossible pour un vampire puisqu'il est sensé être pâle, n'ayant plus de sang qui circule dans ses veines. Il n'osa pas s'avancer pour prendre l'objet de son amour dans ses bras.

-Elle vit, le rassura Rosalie d'une voix douce en sortant doucement de la voiture sans lâcher Bella.

Edward se recomposa un visage et laissa Rosalie mettre délicatement notre sœur dans les bras de notre nouveau frère. Celui-ci la porta en marchant lentement jusqu'à sa chambre tandis que Carlisle alla chercher sa trousse. Je le suivis, voulant l'aider.

-Que s'est-il passé Alice ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je pensais qu'elle était hors de danger quand elle s'est calmée, mais elle a commencé à grogner et je me suis doutée qu'elle était encore sous l'influence de Rin. Elle s'est évanouie puis j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle Edward arrachait la tête de Rin. Depuis son cœur faiblit de minutes en minutes.

Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre où Edward émettait de gros sanglots : il pleurait, de rage et de tristesse. Il se fustigeait, s'accusant d'être à l'origine de tous les problèmes en s'adressant à Bella.

-Si j'avais su ce qu'il voulait avant de t'hypnotiser, je l'aurais tué de suite… Et pourquoi ai-je obéi à Aro ? Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher…

-Un autre l'aurait fait et l'aurait peut-être tuée, finit notre père. Tu ne peux pas éprouver de la culpabilité pour la faute des autres ! Maintenant, tais-toi et ne baisse pas les bras. Elle ne le fait pas.

Notre père lui injecta un produit et Emmett apparut avec du sang qu'Edward fit boire à Bella. Sous l'action conjuguée du produit et du sang, le cœur de Bella reprit son rythme normal, enfin celui qu'il avait depuis sa transformation non terminée.

-J'entends à nouveau la mélodie ! s'écria Edward, au bord de l'hystérie.

Je me jetai sur lui et le serrai dans mes bras : Bella restait encore avec nous.

* * *

**Voilà, l'épisode "Rin" est terminé. Soulagées ? **

**Au prochain chapitre, il y aura des explications pour Bella.**

**Merci de vos reviews et de votre fidélité.**

**A dimanche prochain, bisous**


	29. Chapitre 32 : Réveil douloureux

**Bonjour !**

**Je vois que le chapitre précédent vous a fait réagir :) Ce chapitre fera-t-il de même ?**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews : Mariefandetwilight, Alvina26 (**_Pour ce défi-là, jeme suis creusé les méninges !), _**calimero59, lyli13, aelita48, et choukinette76**_ (Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien^^. Ca m'aide beaucoup_**)**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes :**

**une fan : **Mais non tu n'es pas sadique. Ou alors, autant que moi ^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Miss sadique : **Bella amoureuse d'un autree qu'Edward ? Beurk ! Je n'oserai jamais ! Merci pour ta review !

**gwenaelle : **Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. La suite est juste en dessous ^^. Merci pour ta review.

**Rappel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas parce qu'ils sont à la grand Stephenie Meyer ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Réveil douloureux

_Pov Bella_

Que s'était-il passé ? Edward était parti chasser, j'étais allée me préparer pour aller au lycée, et le visiteur était venu me voir. Il avait un regard qui m'avait mis mal à l'aise. Ensuite… Plus rien. Je me souviens avoir été fatiguée mais je ne sais plus pourquoi. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'essayai de me rappeler mais rien à faire.

J'entendis un froissement de tissu : quelqu'un bougeait à côté de moi et on me prit la main. Je sentis une douleur aigüe dans mon bras libre, une piqure sans doute. Pourquoi ? Un profond soupir se fit entendre.

-Ne désespère pas Edward, dit la voix de Carlisle juste au-dessus de moi. Elle va bien et ne dort que parce que son corps reprend des forces.

Sa voix devenait plus lointaine et j'entendis la porte se fermer : notre père venait de sortir de la pièce. Il me fallut quatre minutes pour trouver la force et le courage d'ouvrir les yeux.

Edward ne me regardait pas, ses yeux fixaient le sol. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Avais-je été désagréable avec lui ? Avais-je fait un geste qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Et d'abord, depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Pourquoi mon corps avait-il besoin de reprendre des forces ? Je bougeai légèrement et mon amour tourna enfin la tête vers moi. Il se contenta de me transpercer de son regard, inquisiteur mais noir.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Osai-je demander d'une petite voix.

Mais je n'eus jamais ma réponse : il sortit sans un mot de la chambre que j'occupais.

Horrifiée à la perspective d'avoir commis un acte qui l'aurait blessé moralement, je fermai les yeux afin de ne pas laisser mes larmes m'envahir. La porte se rouvrit sur Carlisle et Esmée qui marchaient doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur, ou étaient dégoutés peut-être. Je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche, de crainte qu'ils ne partent comme était parti Edward. N'en pouvant plus je laissai échapper un sanglot. Esmée se précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Chut ma chérie, ça va aller. Tu es en sécurité. Ne pleure plus !

En effet, plus d'un sanglot se faisait entendre, et je compris que je pleurais abondamment.

-Pourquoi ? Que …

Carlisle ne me laissa pas finir.

-Te souviens-tu de quelque chose Bella ?

Le signe de tête négatif que je fis le poussa à continuer.

-Rin, notre invité, avait un pouvoir d'hypnotisation et il s'en est servi sur toi. Il est tombé amoureux et a voulu que tu l'aimes, mais pour cela il a utilisé son pouvoir sur toi. Tu … Comment te dire ça… Eh bien, tu as repoussé Edward et tu t'es beaucoup rapprochée de Rin.

Il s'arrêta là, me fixant pour observer ma réaction, qui fut de pâlir.

-Combien de temps ça a duré ? Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas arrêté à un seul baiser, si je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire.

-Il faudra que tu penses à la possibilité de nous tutoyer, Esmée et moi. Pour répondre à ta question, nous avons mis cinq jours à réussir à l'éloigner de toi. Et nous n'y sommes pas parvenus totalement. Nous t'avons éloignée de lui, mais la distance n'a pas été assez grande et tu as failli succomber à …

Il continua à parler mais je n'écoutais plus. Cinq jours où j'avais été « amoureuse » de Rin, cinq jours où j'avais repoussé Edward, ne le considérant plus que comme… un ami ? C'était horrible ! J'étais horrible !

-Carlisle, demandai-je en me redressant pour être assise, est-ce que… j'ai été plus loin qu'un baiser avec Rin ?

-Pas ici en tout cas.

Ce n'était pas un non franc. Et s'il m'avait poussé à faire l'amour avec lui ? Sans réfléchir je dégageai ma main d'Esmée qui la tenait toujours et me levai. Ensuite, je m'habillai, dans un brouillard.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je suis impardonnable ! Même si je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle avec Rin, je suis horrible d'avoir repoussé Edward ! Je ne mérite plus de vivre !

Esmée s'était levée, horrifiée, et me regardait ahurie. Je laçai mes chaussures sans que personne ne vienne me déranger : ils étaient comme cloués sur place. Peut-être étaient-ils d'accord ? Peut-être qu'à leurs yeux, je ne valais plus rien…En tout cas, aux miens, je n'avais plus le droit de vivre, d'exiger la vie éternelle pour la passer avec Edward, l'amour de ma vie. Lequel Edward devait penser comme moi puisqu'il était parti. Personne ne me suivit, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

Une fois dehors, je pris le temps de réfléchir : comment faire ? Comment arrêter mon cœur qui ne battait que pour un seul être que j'avais repoussé, le blessant profondément ? Je me souvins que Jane et Félix m'avaient amenée sur une plage mais j'avais pu distinguer quelque chose qui ressemblait à une falaise un peu plus loin. Je décidai donc de m'y rendre, bien décidée à sauter.

C'est en me rendant là-bas que je me souvins de la réaction de Carlisle et Esmée mais aussi de mes pouvoirs. Lorsque j'avais annoncé que je ne pouvais plus vivre, j'avais fortement souhaité que mes parents adoptifs ne puissent pas bouger pour m'en empêcher. Et visiblement, ça avait fonctionné.

Je courais à présent, pleurant sur ce que j'avais fait. Le soir tombait mais j'avais encore une heure de soleil devant moi pour trouver cette fameuse falaise. Enfin, une demi-heure peut-être avant le coucher du soleil, j'arrivai à l'à-pic rocheux. En bas, les vagues se jetaient avec violence sur la roche comme pour l'écraser. Je pris une grande inspiration quand une voix féminine faible mais tendue interrompit mon geste.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça !

-Pourquoi Alice ?

Je ne me retournai même pas vers elle pour la regarder, bien trop occupée à observer les vagues en bas.

-Nous t'aimons tous ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher parce que tu n'as rien fait volontairement. Tu as lutté contre lui instinctivement, nous l'avons tous vu. Et si tu fais ça, tu nous prives de deux membres de notre famille.

-Qui ?

-Qui est assez stupide pour vouloir te suivre n'importe où ?

-Pourquoi est-il parti tout à l'heure alors ? J'ai bien compris que je l'avais dégoûté !

Je me retournai pour faire face à Alice et vis qu'elle n'était pas seule : Jasper était là aussi.

-La preuve de ce que j'avance est devant moi : s'il m'aimait toujours, il serait là, en train de me le dire. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre maintenant que j'ai perdu son amour. Ce sera mieux pour lui de ne plus me voir.

Je levai mon pied pour tourner sur moi-même dans l'intention de sauter. Je fermai les yeux et me préparai à tomber. Mon pied était dans le vide, l'autre prêt à le rejoindre. Alice et Jasper avait été statufiés, comme Carlisle et Esmée. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on m'empêche de faire le seul geste qui plairait encore à Edward.

-Et si je t'affirme que je t'aime toujours, que je veux que tu vives à jamais à mes côtés et que je veux que tu sois ma femme ?

Seule sa voix suffit à m'empêcher de faire le dernier pas. Je me retournai : il était là, à genoux devant moi, une bague à la main, et c'est là que ses paroles firent mouche dans mon esprit. Sa femme ? Il avait vraiment dit ça ? Il souriait mais ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de le trahir. Il avait peur mais ne voulait pas me le montrer. Il s'avança d'un pas lent après s'être relevé.

-Ma chérie, je t'aime, et cela sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si tu sautes, je te rejoindrais, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais été dégoûté par toi, parce que ce n'était pas toi qui agissais. Tout à l'heure, je venais de prendre la décision de te demander de m'épouser. J'étais parti demander son avis à Carlisle et lui demander de rester avec toi. J'aurais dû te parler, j'aurais dû te réconforter alors que tu étais perdue, mais …

-C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas dégouté ? Comment fais-tu, alors que je t'ai repoussé, que j'ai embrassé un autre que toi ? Moi je me dégoûte.

Il s'approcha encore.

-Mon ange, voudrais-tu faire au moins un pas vers moi ?

Il me tendit lentement la main, et j'hésitai quelques secondes avant de la lui prendre. Légèrement froide mais douce et attirante. Il recula, me faisant avancer loin du bord de la falaise. Ensuite il me serra contre lui et embrassa longuement mes cheveux puis s'attaqua à mon cou puis à mes tempes pour finir, après un temps d'hésitation, sur mes lèvres. Je répondis à son baiser et me laissai aller dans ses bras. Il mit fin à notre baiser puis me dit d'une voix tendre :

- Dis-moi, Bella chérie, voudrais-tu bien libérer Alice et Jasper ? Leurs pensées me hurlent qu'ils vont me tuer si je ne te demande pas cette faveur.

Je ris, heureuse des paroles d'Edward : il ne m'en voulait pas. Je libérai mon frère et ma sœur qui se ruèrent sur moi et me serrèrent dans leurs bras, m'étouffant presque.

-Je… n'arrive …

Heureusement ils comprirent de suite et me relâchèrent. Edward entoura ma taille de son bras et m'embrassa le cou.

-Maintenant, rentrons. Je crois que Carlisle et Esmée attendent impatiemment ton retour : ils voudraient pouvoir se remettre à leurs activités.

Il allait m'entraîner mais je fis mon possible pour ne pas bouger. Ils le remarquèrent et m'interrogèrent du regard.

-Je n'ai pas donné ma réponse à Edward. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je sois ta femme. Sais-tu ce que cela implique ?

Il allait répliquer mais je l'en empêchai en lui mettant la main devant la bouche.

-Si j'accepte, tu devras me supporter jours et nuits, tu resteras à mes côtés et tu me laisseras t'aimer autant que je le souhaite. Le veux-tu vraiment ?

Le sourire magnifique qu'il me fit me donna un début de réponse.

-Je ne demande pas mieux mon amour. Je t'aime et je veux vivre à tes côtés pour l'éternité.

-Moi aussi Edward. Je veux devenir ta femme.

Il m'embrassa et me prit dans ses bras. Il aurait pu continuer à m'embrasser pendant longtemps si Alice ne s'était pas raclée la gorge avec insistance. Edward et moi la fusillâmes du regard.

-Désolée, j'avais un lynx dans la gorge. Ses poils en tout cas.

Je partis d'un fou-rire pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la villa. Edward finit par me prendre sur son dos pour aller plus vite et nous arrivâmes devant la bâtisse en deux minutes alors que j'avais mis une demi-heure. La première chose que je fis fut de libérer mes parents qui se ruèrent sur moi et se battirent presque pour savoir qui me tiendrait le plus dans ses bras. Mais Edward eut le dernier mot puisqu'il força nos parents à me laisser respirer.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour vous, lança-t-il, attirant Emmett à venir nous rejoindre dans la chambre.

Emmett trépignait sur place, quant à Alice elle sautait littéralement, et c'est tout juste si elle ne touchait pas le plafond. Je sentais Jasper essayer de contenir l'excitation de sa femme mais sans réel succès. Edward me regarda et je lui rendis son regard, ne détournant pas les yeux.

-J'ai demandé la main de Bella, et elle a accepté.

Une explosion de cris de joie retentit, si fort que je dus me boucher les oreilles. Je fus baladée de bras en bras, recevant les félicitations de tous. Mon rêve allait enfin se réaliser : vivre avec Edward jusqu'à la fin de temps. Plus rien ne me retenait : la maison de mon père avait été vendue, et tous mes souvenirs de mes parents étaient éparpillés dans la maison, à travers les photos que les Cullen avaient déposé dans la salle à manger, le salon, la montée d'escaliers notamment.

J'allais appartenir à une famille formidable, très soudée, qui me montrait tous les jours l'affection qu'ils avaient pour moi. De loin, j'entendais Alice et Rosalie discuter du superbe dressing qu'elles allaient pouvoir m'aménager et des heures que l'on passerait à le remplir.

-Mon ange ? Ouh ouh ! Tu rêves ?

La main d'Edward sur ma joue me ramena à la réalité : j'étais assise dans la cuisine devant une petite part de brownies aux cacahuètes fait par Esmée plus tôt dans la journée, en prévision de mon réveil.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

-Et à quoi pensais-tu ?

-A mon bonheur.

Après ce goûter, je montai dans notre chambre tandis que mon amoureux alla chasser rapidement. Là, prise d'une impulsion, je récupérai les **feutres** que j'utilisais pour le lycée, et je commençai à dessiner sur une feuille un cœur rouge et nos deux prénoms, le sien écris en vert et le mien en marron, entrelacés. Lorsque je regardai le résultat, je ris toute seule : c'était tellement commun ! Mais j'étais amoureuse, et ce dessin nous représentait : deux entités différentes pour un amour commun.

Oui, mon bonheur arrivait enfin, et je ne le laisserai pas s'enfuir.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**La fin approche à grands pas : il reste 3 chapitres et l'épilogue. Au prochain chapitre, Alice annonce l'arrivé de quelqu'un. De qui peut-il s'agir ? Il y aura aussi les explications des derniers évènementsentre Bella et Edward. **

**Le week end prochain je ne suis pas là. Du coup, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster, ça dépendra de votre motivation :)**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	30. Chapitre 33 : Volturi, le retour

**Bonjour !**

**Oui, nous sommes vendredi, donc un peu en avance. Disons que pour vous donner un peu de lecture ce week end, je vous mets tout maintenant. **

**Merci à mes motivées pour leurs reviews ! Merci à calimero59, lyli13, Mariefandetwilight, choukinette76 (_Profite de cette suite, après il ne reste que deux chapitres et l'épilogue)_, et Alvina26. **

**Merci aussi aux anonymes :**

**miss sadique : **La suite est un peu en avance ^^. Etre heureux, oui, mais pas tout de suite ! La question sera... Pour longtemps ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review =)

**une fan : **Tu as raison : le bonheur ne dure pas ^^. Ben oui, j'aime tuer les méchants ! Ils sont faits pour ça, non ? Donc oui, un Volturi (d'où le titre). La suite... juste en dessous =). Merci pour ta review !

**Bonne lecture, en rappelant que les personnages ne m'appatiennent pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Volturi, le retour

_Pov Edward_

Quelle joie ça avait été d'entendre son cœur reprendre un rythme que je considérais comme normal à présent ! Et mon soulagement de la voir se réveiller avait été immense.

Dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, j'étais parti parce que la soif me tenaillait et que je voulais être de très bonne humeur pour la demander en mariage. Cette étape me paraissait indispensable et je voulais mettre tout mon amour dans ma déclaration. Mais à mon retour à la villa, je n'avais trouvé que mes parents figés, me hurlant d'aller retrouver Bella qui avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa vie. Croulant presque sous la douleur et la peur d'arriver trop tard, je filai, triturant la bague qui se trouvait dans ma poche, Alice et Jasper derrière moi.

« _Elle vit toujours Edward_ »

Alice me le répétait toutes les deux secondes, à chaque fois qu'elle provoquait une vision et qu'elle la voyait. Je prévoyais de lui parler le premier, mais une vision d'Alice m'empêcha de le faire : si je lui parlai de suite, elle sauterait.

-Alice, empêche-la !

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure mais ma sœur l'entendit très bien. Elle m'intima de rester caché pendant qu'elle essayait de convaincre Bella que je l'aimais. Mais Bella ne se montrait pas raisonnable et lorsqu'elle fit mine de faire le dernier pas qui la séparait de la mort je ne pus qu'intervenir.

Au son de ma voix, elle remit son pied sur le sol et se retourna : j'étais à ses genoux, expiant la faute de ne pas lui avoir dit mes sentiments à son réveil. Je lui parlai puisqu'elle semblait muette.

A quoi pensait-elle ? Avait-elle vraiment cru que j'aurais pu vivre sans elle ? Surtout si j'étais à l'origine de son trépas ? Je lui dis à quel point j'étais désolé, que j'aurais dû rester avec elle, mais elle m'interrompit pour me demander la chose la plus absurde du monde : si je n'étais pas dégoûté d'elle. Pour un peu j'aurais ri, mais un seul mouvement brusque et Bella tomberait dans l'abîme. Je lui tendis la main en lui demandant de revenir vers moi, une fois relevé. Elle s'empara d'abord de ma main avant de me suivre alors que je reculais lentement.

Mon premier réflexe fut de la serrer contre moi puis de l'embrasser pour retrouver son odeur, sa saveur, choses que je pensais ne jamais retrouver à part dans l'au-delà, s'il en existait un pour nous. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, et la fin de nos retrouvailles arriva trop tôt à mon goût.

« _Je te préviens Edward, si tu ne te presses pas pour nous libérer, je te tues, de manière bien cruelle si possible ! Maintenant qu'elle est sauve, on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer ! Edward ! Si dans 2 secondes tu ne l'as pas lâchée, je te promets que tu le regretteras. Tu m'écoutes oui ? »_

Alice semblait légèrement énervée, aussi j'obéis et priai Bella de libérer notre frère et notre sœur. Elle s'exécuta et se retrouva coincée entre Jasper et Alice qui l'en étouffaient presque. Ils se reprirent vite. Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser quand mon aimée accepta ma demande. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite la villa où Bella libéra aussi nos parents. J'annonçai à toute la famille, puisqu'Emmett et Rose étaient venus aux nouvelles, notre décision de nous marier. Dire qu'ils étaient aux anges serait un doux euphémisme pour décrire leur joie immense. De plus, Rin ne nous chercherait plus d'ennui ; quant à Nerine elle m'avait craché au visage en jurant ne plus vouloir me revoir. Grand bien lui fasse !

Après que ma belle eut mangé un brownie et bu un verre de sang, et après que j'ai été chasser un peu, nous allâmes nous promener dans la nuit claire afin de discuter loin des oreilles dressées des autres membres de la famille, notamment Alice, l'espionne de service. Il fallait parler de tout ce que nous venions de vivre afin d'effacer tous les malentendus.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence alors que nous étions tous deux assis dans l'herbe, elle reposant sur mon torse, moi lui caressant le visage, les cheveux ou l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ! Ne pas savoir me rend folle.

Effectivement, la mélodie qui s'échappait de ses pensées changeait constamment, comme une girouette.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu en souffres, que tu prennes le blâme pour des actes que tu ne voulais en aucun cas commettre.

-Comment ça ? Comment sais-tu que je ne le voulais pas ?

-Premièrement parce que je suis sûr de ton amour pour moi, commençai-je en souriant intérieurement à la jalousie intense qui m'avait consumé durant ces quelques jours. Ensuite parce que ton corps parlait pour toi. Les deux premiers jours, Jasper sentait tes sentiments très confus, comme si tu te battais intérieurement. Malheureusement Rin avait un grand pouvoir, et lutter a dû être extrêmement difficile.

-Et j'ai cessé de me battre.

Je sentis une larme perler sur mon doigt alors que j'avais ma main sur sa joue, larme que je récoltai avec délicatesse.

-Chut mon ange. Tu n'aurais pas pu continuer ainsi longtemps : de suite après que tes sentiments aient changé, tu as dû boire quatre verres de sang d'affilé. J'ai aussi remarqué que la mélodie de ton esprit n'était plus perceptible. Quant à Alice, elle a senti ton corps se raidir plusieurs fois lorsque vous parliez de partir avec Rin.

-J'ai failli partir avec lui !

Elle s'était relevée d'un bond et me regardait, mais son regard semblait fou. Je lui tendis la main pour la faire revenir contre moi, ce qu'elle fit au bout de huit secondes, reprenant la même position qu'avant.

-Nous n'avons pas cherché à le dissuader de votre départ, parce que nous avions un plan pour te libérer de son emprise. Et maintenant, tu es là, entre les bras de ton futur mari, qui ne vit que pour toi, et qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a appris que tu voulais mettre fin à tes jours.

Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine pour percevoir les pulsations de son cœur tout en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

-Il est toujours là, soupirai-je. Sais-tu quelle douleur ça aurait été pour moi de ne plus l'entendre ? De ne plus te tenir comme maintenant ? De ne plus t'embrasser ?

Elle ne me laissa pas continuer : elle se retourna et m'embrassa, me forçant à m'allonger. Ses mains s'agrippaient à mes cheveux emmêlés tandis que les miennes parcouraient son corps. J'avais envie de son corps depuis tellement longtemps ! Mais la peur de la détruire, de lui faire mal, me retenait. Certes, en cet instant, elle était encore fragile, mais sa beauté, son odeur, sa saveur me faisaient perdre la tête et m'incitaient à en vouloir plus.

Nous partîmes à la découverte de nos corps, mais nous avions à peine commencé que j'entendis des pas. Je me relevai et vis son regard inquiet, alors j'embrassai à nouveau ses douces lèvres pour la rassurer, lui montrer tout mon amour.

Une pensée étrangère à nous deux me parvint : Alice.

« _Je sais que vous vous amusez bien, mais je vous signale que je viens de voir un Volturi arriver pour demander vengeance. Alors si vous pouviez vous comporter en adultes et nous rejoindre, ce serait sympa !_ »

Je grognai et me détachai de Bella qui me lança un regard d'incompréhension.

-Alice a eu une vision. Il faut aller voir les autres.

Elle se rhabilla sans mot dire, une moue frustrée sur le visage. Je fis de même, rageant contre Alice et ses visions qui arrivaient au mauvais moment, au moins la dernière aurait vraiment pu attendre quelques heures de plus. Nous nous relevâmes et prîmes la direction de la villa. Un silence reposant régnait, et ni Bella ni moi ne le rompîmes. Mon amour se contenta de me prendre la main et la serrer tendrement. A peine étions-nous arrivés qu'Emmett prit la parole.

-Alors, vous tondiez la pelouse ? Il fallait le dire, on aurait engagé un jardinier ! Il vous aurait aidé ! A trois, c'est plus cool ! Et la prochaine fois…

Rose arriva et lui assena une bonne claque derrière la tête.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Alice vous a parlé de sa vision, demanda Carlisle qui s'était assis, comme le reste de la famille.

Bella avait pris place sur mes genoux puisque je m'étais assis en face de notre père.

-Rien de bien détaillé. Elle a parlé d'un Volturi. Tu peux me le montrer ?

Elle fit appel à ses souvenirs et je pus reconnaître Démétri, un chasseur de la garde. D'après la vision, il venait simplement chercher Bella ou la tuer si elle refusait. Je n'étais pas impliqué là-dedans et il n'y aurait pas d' **altercation**.

-Alors ?

-Il s'agit de Démétri. Il a dû être choisi pour ses talents à retrouver quelqu'un. Il ne partira pas tant que Bella ne sera pas morte ou à Volterra.

« _Y a-t-il moyen de l'amener à plaider notre cause auprès d'Aro ? Je répugne à mettre en œuvre le plan de Bella._ »

Carlisle réfléchissait, sans se douter visiblement que ses pensées pouvaient être entendues. Il me posa alors la question à haute voix.

-Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il exécute les ordres, c'est tout. On nous conditionne à ça dès notre arrivée dans le clan. Rares sont ceux qui décident de prendre du recul par rapport aux ordres donnés. Alice, sais-tu quand il devrait arriver ?

-Il sera là avant deux jours. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Appliquer mon idée pardi ! S'exclama Bella d'une voix joyeuse, ce qui me fit grogner.

-Bella ! Ce que tu as proposé est trop risqué !

-Edward a raison, surenchérit Carlisle. Si quelque chose se passe mal…

-Alors que voulez-vous ? S'emporta-t-elle en se levant et en marchant de long en large. Que je sois emmenée à Volterra, avec le risque que je ne devienne jamais vampire ? Ou que Démétri me tue directement ?

Le ton montait, et la terre se mit à trembler en même temps que le tonnerre gronda.

-Calme-toi Bella, lui ordonnai-je tandis que je m'avançai lentement vers elle, sinon la maison va nous tomber dessus. Nous allons réfléchir…

Elle inspira un grand coup, et quand je fus près d'elle, elle se jeta dans mes bras pour sangloter.

-Dites, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger, intervint Emmett d'une voix agacée, mais on aimerait bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-Mon cœur bat faiblement, commença mon aimée, toujours blottie dans mes bras, et je sais que la médecine est capable de l'arrêter. Mon pouvoir pourrait le faire repartir, avec un peu de venin. J'ai proposé que Carlisle fasse en sorte que mon cœur s'arrête pour que le Volturi voie ma mort. Ensuite, il partira en pensant qu'il n'y a plus de problème. Une belle tombe au fond du jardin, et peut-être même un faux enterrement pourrait suffire à le persuader s'il reste trop longtemps.

-Mais c'est dangereux ! S'exclama Alice.

-Oui, mais c'est la seule solution. De plus, j'ai pris ma décision il y a un moment. Or, Alice, si je me souviens bien, tes visions montrent les évènements à venir en fonction des décisions des gens, non ?

Elle hocha la tête, ce qui permit à Bella de continuer.

-Tu me vois toujours, je le sais, ce qui signifie que je vais vivre, et je serais enfin vampire !

_Pov Alice_

Toute la nuit, j'avais provoqué mes visions. J'avais demandé à Carlisle de se persuader qu'il n'aiderait pas Bella à arrêter son cœur, à Edward de prendre la décision de ne pas la mordre encore une fois, mais immanquablement revenait la scène de la tombe. Cette scène me perturbait vraiment, si bien que Jasper m'interdit de chercher à en provoquer une de plus après une crise de sanglots particulièrement forte.

-Mais j'ai peur Jasper ! Tellement peur !

Il m'avait allongée sur le divan de notre chambre et se tenait agenouillé devant moi, me caressant le visage.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Bella a la manie d'attirer les dangers, mais à chaque fois elle s'en est sortie. Pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ? Elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne pour réussir, et non pas qu'on la dissuade. Je suis d'accord avec elle : elle n'a pas le choix. Aidons-la du mieux que nous pouvons !

J'hochai la tête, résignée. Soit, j'aiderai Bella et je ferai tout pour que notre famille célèbre son mariage avec Edward lorsque tout ça serait fini. Je me levai, imitée par mon mari : il fallait que je parle à Carlisle. En passant dans le couloir, j'entendis la respiration calme de Bella : elle dormait dans les bras d'Edward, se laissant porter par le monde des rêves. Je me surpris à l'envier : qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour dormir moi aussi, et échapper ne serait-ce que dix minutes à cette torture morale ! Carlisle était dans son bureau, en train de faire une ordonnance pour les produits dont il aurait besoin.

-Il nous faudra partir, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je à peine entré.

-Je pense en effet que ce sera le mieux. Nous garderons notre maison ici, mais au moins durant quelques temps il vaudra mieux rester dans l'ombre, si nous voulons rester avec Edward et Bella.

-Tu as une idée de comment tu vas procéder ?

-Je suis en train d'y réfléchir. Normalement, il ne reste que son cœur à transformer, mais je ne sais pas comment ça se passera. J'imagine qu'elle commencera à beaucoup souffrir au bout de quelques minutes, si j'ai bien observé comment elle a réagi jusqu'à maintenant. Le tout, c'est qu'elle doit rester calme tant que Démétri sera là.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Ne voulant pas en savoir d'avantage de peur de paniquer, je sortis rejoindre Jasper qui regardait à présent le catch à la télé en compagnie d'Emmett. Esmée préparait des toasts et des œufs pour le petit-déjeuner de Bella. Le plus dur serait d'attendre l'arrivée du Volturi et de faire comme s'il n'allait rien se passer. Lorsque Bella se leva, Edward vint me voir, la laissant déjeuner en compagnie de notre mère.

-Je sais que c'est dur Alice, mais Bella a raison : c'est le seul moyen. J'ai aussi peur que toi qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais j'essaye de me persuader que c'est le dernier stade de la transformation et que son cœur tiendra le coup.

J'hochai la tête, guère rassurée mais résignée. Je devais me changer les idées. Je me ruai dans la cuisine où Bella buvait un verre de sang. Elle m'observa avec attention, cherchant à deviner la raison de mon empressement.

-Bella, tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Si tu m'aimes, dis-moi oui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Arrêtes de sautiller comme ça, tu me fatigues !

-S'il te plait ! Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

-Alice ?

Le ton de Bella montrait qu'elle commençait à s'énerver.

-Viensavecmoifairedushoppings'ilteplaît !

J'avais dis ma phrase d'une traite, sachant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas grand-chose. Je la vis jeter un regard derrière moi et je sentis la présence d'Edward. Je le fusillai du regard, laissant entendre dans mes pensées que s'il ne m'aidait pas, je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Il haussa les épaules et alla enlacer sa chérie qui s'était levée et s'était blottie dans ses bras, telle une enfant cherchant du réconfort. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'elle avait aussi peur que nous. Edward hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour me répondre.

-Bella, repris-je, il faut que nous préparions ton mariage et notre départ. Rien de tel que le …

-Non !

C'était plus un gémissement résigné qu'autre chose. Je m'approchai doucement.

-Edward pourra venir si tu veux. Mais il faut se changer les idées, et tu as besoin de nouveaux habits.

Au bout de six secondes de réflexion elle souffla un « d'accord », à condition que ça ne dure que trois heures maximum. Elle accepta même de venir sans son chéri. Ravie, je la laissai se préparer tandis qu'Edward restait avec moi. Il m'enlaça comme un frère enlace une sœur, et il me souffla à l'oreille :

-Merci pour elle. Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire du bien. Je t'adore, petit lutin.

Je ris, toujours contre lui, le serrant également contre moi. Soudain un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité : Jasper était là, nous dévisageant d'un air moqueur.

-Tiens tiens, devrais-je être jaloux ?

Mais le clin d'œil qu'il nous adressa nous assura qu'il plaisantait. Bella revint, et nous allâmes demander à Rose si elle voulait nous accompagner mais celle-ci préférait rester à la villa, et le regard qu'elle jetait à son mari était plus qu'équivoque : moments chauds en perspective ! Dans la voiture, Bella se confia à moi.

-Vous avez de la chance, tant toi que Rose, commença-t-elle. Vos maris osent vous toucher. Edward semble penser que je suis en porcelaine… J'en ai marre !

-Tu sais, il ne pense qu'à toi en faisant ça. Certes, c'est très immature de sa part, mais je le comprends d'un côté : tu es fragile par rapport à nous. Quand tu seras entièrement transformée, il ne pourra plus rien t'arriver, tu auras notre résistance. Mais sache une chose : il bout de désir pour toi. Jasper se plaint de plus en plus régulièrement que les sentiments de ton cher et tendre le brûlent presque !

Je partis d'un grand rire, imitée par Bella. Nous nous amusâmes beaucoup durant cette petite séance shopping, et elle me laissa lui payer ce que je voulais, signe qu'elle était perturbée. Mais elle riait avec moi, elle blaguait et je la sentais moins crispée. Mon but avait été atteint : ses préoccupations s'étaient effacées durant une petite heure.

Mais la bonne humeur ne dura pas. Nous étions en train de choisir des chaussures quand j'eus une vision du Volturi à l'aéroport de Volterra, en train d'embarquer : il avait pris la décision de partir dans moins d'une heure. Je pris le plus discrètement possible mon portable pour avertir la villa, décidant de laisser Bella encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Autant lui épargner quelques minutes de stress et de peur. Elle se trouva une paire de talons en m'expliquant :

-Quand je serais comme vous, je n'aurais plus ma maladresse, qui a déjà bien disparue. Tenir debout ne sera pas vraiment un exercice difficile.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon, on a tout ?

-Je ne vois rien d'autre. Il arrive quand ?

Je fronçai les sourcils : n'aurai-je pas été aussi discrète que ce que je pensais ? Elle rit tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

-Tu sais, je suis peut-être encore un peu humaine, mais je sais voir quand tu as une vision, et je me doute que c'est à ce sujet. Dis-moi tout.

-Il est en train d'embarquer, il sera à Seattle dans quelques heures. Nous l'attendrons, mais en attendant, nous t'expliquerons le plan que Carlisle et Edward ont mis en place.

Ma petite sœur déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle n'ajouta rien de tout le trajet, plongée dans ses pensées. Edward nous attendait sur le perron, comme à son habitude. Bella se jeta dans ses bras, et je devinai une peur immense. Edward hocha la tête face à mes réflexions, Jasper à ses côtés. Oui, elle avait horriblement peur de tout perdre, tout comme nous avions peur de la perdre.

_Pov Edward_

Mon amour était blottie dans mes bras, respirant difficilement. Nous étions dans le salon, chaque couple sur un divan. Nous attendions que Carlisle prenne la parole, mais il hésitait et me lançait des regards apeurés. Bella le regardait, patientant pour savoir ce que nous avions mis en place.

« _Bon, je me lance. Je peux Edouard ?_ »

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Mais juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Bella se dégagea de mes bras et se rendit dans la cuisine. Je la rejoignis, sous le regard interrogateur de toute la famille, pour la voir en train de se verser un verre de sang.

-J'ai soif, dit-elle piteusement.

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, murmurai-je à son oreille en la prenant par la taille. C'est normal, tu es angoissée, et ça te prend des forces. Prends-en autant que tu le souhaites.

-J'ai peur Edward, si peur…

Une puis deux, puis trois, puis de plus en plus de larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux chocolat. Je reposai le verre sur le plan de travail et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Je suis là, et toute la famille aussi. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais. Tout se passera bien.

Si elle savait combien j'avais peur aussi ! La peur de la perdre était insupportable, tellement douloureux… Certes, notre famille nous soutenait, mais elle ne pourrait rien faire si mon ange venait à s'en aller. Mais il fallait le faire pour ne pas finir notre vie à Voltera où elle souffrirait énormément, j'en étais sûr. Enfin elle se ressaisit, remplit un nouveau verre, le vida d'un trait et me conduisit dans le salon où les autres semblaient figés dans l'attente.

* * *

**Et voilà ! La suite... Facile à deviner. Maintenant reste à savoir si ce sera un happy end ou pas. **

**Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont, et bon week end (N'abusez pas du chocolat !).**

**Laissez-moi vos impressions ! **


	31. Chapitre 34 : Mort sur commande

**Bonjour**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur. J'adore les lire et y répondre. Merci donc à Mariefandetwilight, aelita48, calimero59, Alivna26, et choukinette76. J'ai préféré faire des réponses courtes cette fois-ci, pour être certaine de vous mettre le chapitre à l'heure.**

**Merci aussi à :**

**une fan : **Bon, ben j'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal au ventre après cet abus... Pour la fin, tu verras plus tard. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.

**Miss sadique : **Alice, pénible ? Si peu... Pour la fin, ce ne sera pas encore. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité.

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Mort sur commande

**_Pov Edward_**

Carlisle inspira une fois pour prendre courage puis commença.

-Bon, voilà ce que je vous suggère. Lorsque le Volturi arrivera, Bella sera dans sa chambre, et je pense que je lui aurais déjà donné pas mal de morphine. Le but sera de faire en sorte que Bella soit extrêmement pâle. Certes, elle l'est plus qu'une humaine normale mais pas assez pour faire figure de mourante.

A ces mots, le cœur de celle que je tenais dans mes bras accéléra. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon épaule et inspira profondément avant de reporter son regard sur notre père. Celui-ci reprit.

-Je lui dirai que l'attaque de Jane et Félix l'ont considérément affaiblie, et que depuis ses forces déclinent. Je pense que je n'aurais pas trop de mal à le convaincre que le médecin que je suis ne donne plus beaucoup de temps à vivre à Bella.

Il ferma les yeux et j'entendis ses pensées.

« _Seigneur ! Donne-moi la force de lui dire… Je n'ai jamais eu si peur depuis que je soigne des humains. Peut-être est-ce parce que je la considère comme ma fille._ »

Il fixa Bella, cherchant son regard.

-Quelques minutes d'entretien avec chacun d'entre nous devraient suffire à lui montrer que nous sommes très attristés parce que nous savons tous que Bella mourra sous peu. Bella, je pense t'injecter le produit après ces quelques minutes. Ensuite, tout ira vite : ton cœur s'arrêtera lentement. Tu auras l'impression de suffoquer, d'avoir mal au cœur, mais ce sera normal. Je t'aurais mise sous oxygène avant, pour que tu puisses en avoir un peu d'avance. Je ferais sortir tout le monde après les avoir fait venir, pour que Démétri constate que ton cœur ne bat plus, et donc, en théorie, que tu es morte. Edward te mordra et nous ferons tout pour faire repartir ton cœur au moins quelques minutes, quitte à te faire un massage cardiaque durant toutes ces minutes. L'essentiel sera que le venin agisse. Quand ton cœur s'arrêtera une deuxième fois, cela signifiera que le venin aura agi. La suite n'est pas plaisante à entendre mais tu dois savoir pour ne pas paniquer. Nous te transporterons dans un cercueil puis nous t'enterrerons. Si les produits que j'ai créés pour nous vampires agissent correctement, tu devrais dormir encore quelques minutes avant de te réveiller. Il est possible que tu sois désorientée mais essaye de te souvenir à ce moment-là de cette discussion. Il est important que tu restes totalement immobile pour que ton plan fonctionne. Dès que Démétri sera parti, nous te sortirons de là le plus vite possible. Avez-vous des questions ?

Mon ange frissonnait dans mes bras, s'accrochant à mon cou comme une désespérée.

-As-tu changé d'avis Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

Mais elle secoua la tête sans un mot.

-De quels produits s'agit-il ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Depuis que Bella nous a suggéré son plan, j'ai cherché comment faire, et j'en ai conclu qu'il fallait un produit agissant sur notre sang ou notre organisme qui nous ferait l'effet d'une drogue, d'un anesthésiant, comme chez les humains. J'espère que ce produit l'engourdira suffisamment pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à bouger pour se nourrir ou qu'elle panique.

-A ton avis, faut-il que je boive avant ? S'enquit Bella.

-Ce sera une bonne idée j'imagine, comme ça ton corps sera gorgé de sang, et tu n'auras pas les effets d'un réveil de nouveau-né. Mais là encore, ce sont des suppositions parce que j'avance dans le brouillard te concernant.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'elle avait compris, toujours blottie dans mes bras que je serrai légèrement.

-De combien de temps disposons-nous Alice ? Questionna Esmée.

-Encore trois heures. Il est pressé d'arriver parce qu'il songe déjà à repartir.

-Tant mieux, comme ça j'aurais le temps de refaire le lit.

Elle se précipita vers l'étage. Je fis de même, Bella dans mes bras, comme un bébé.

« _Tu peux prendre ma chambre, mais pas de bêtise, hein ?_ »

Je remerciai Alice d'un hochement de tête et portait mon ange jusque sur le divan d'Alice où je la déposai délicatement. Elle me fixait, cherchant mes yeux. Je lui rendais son regard, incapable de parler. Pas besoin de parole pour exprimer notre amour, nos mains entrelacées suffisaient pour le moment. Elle frissonna et je la couvris d'un plaid. Soudain elle se redressa, attrapa mon cou et m'embrassa follement, ne prenant pas garde à se ménager. Lorsque je sentis son cœur ralentir, signe qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air, je me reculais légèrement, appuyant mon front sur le sien.

-Je t'aime Edward. Je te promets de tout faire pour rester avec toi.

Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la forcer à se rallonger, lui disant que je l'aimais encore plus. Je caressai son visage inlassablement, mémorisant ses traits. Elle se mit à faire de même. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir, seul le moment présent comptait.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais morte de peur. Le silence régnait dans la chambre d'Alice, seulement interrompu par le bruit de nos baisers ou des « je t'aime ». Nous avions peur, et je comprenais à présent tout ce que mon plan avait de dangereux, mais j'étais prête à risquer ma vie pour qu'Edward soit tranquille. Une heure se passa ainsi, mais les émotions m'avaient tellement fatiguée que je m'endormis, maudissant cette part d'humanité qui me faisait perdre les derniers instants avant le moment décisif.

**_Pov Alice_**

J'entendais la respiration calme de Bella, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. J'allai voir Edward qui lui tenait la main.

-Tout va bien se passer Edward. Le fait que je ne la vois pas toujours ne signifie pas qu'elle va mourir, mais peut-être qu'elle changera d'état, comme dans une autre vision que j'avais eu lorsque Carlisle était à Volterra.

-Tu l'as vu vampire ?

-Oui, et j'ai même vu plus…

J'étais gênée d'en dire plus, mais je savais que mon frère regardait mes souvenirs de cette vision : lui et Bella, dans un lit, collés l'un à l'autre, entièrement nus… Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rougis. Mais Edward se contenta de sourire faiblement.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. Elle est tout pour moi, toute ma vie. C'est elle qui réussit à animer mon cœur mort, à me donner envie de vivre une éternité, chose que je n'envisageais pas lorsque j'étais au service d'Aro.

Je vins m'agenouiller à coté de lui et le pris dans mes bras, cherchant à le réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Il m'entoura de son bras libre et embrassa mes cheveux.

-Merci Alice. Va rejoindre Jasper, il te cherche. Je ne vais pas tarder à la réveiller.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue puis sortis après un dernier regard à Bella. Jasper était en bas, avec Emmett, et essayait de le raisonner afin qu'il ne se mette pas à cogner sur Démétri.

-Ça ne servira à rien, disait mon mari. Si nous nous rebellons, il comprendra qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Laissons-le regarder, faisons mine d'avoir énormément de peine, et ça marchera.

Je les regardai se défier du regard mais avant que je ne puisse intervenir, les pas trainants de Bella se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Elle arriva en bas des marches, le regard ensommeillé, tenant la main de son chéri. Elle nous vit mais surtout regarda Emmett et Jasper avec un regard interrogateur.

-Emmett a une envie folle de prendre Démétri pour un punching-ball, expliqua Jasper.

Bella sembla se réveiller d'un seul coup et s'anima.

-Je vous interdis de vous battre ! Cria-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à prendre de risques, c'est moi que veut Aro. Vous n'avez pas le droit de …

Elle pâlit et son cœur eut un raté. Aussitôt Emmett s'excusa et baissa les yeux tandis que Jasper s'approchait et envoyait des ondes pour la calmer, ce qui réussit bien. Elle se détendit et retrouva quelques couleurs.

-Viens boire, conseilla Edward. Démétri ne va pas tarder.

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine, moi sur leurs talons, et commença à boire le sang qu'Edward lui donnait. Emmett et Jasper s'insultaient tout bas dans le salon, l'un d'imbécile belliqueux et d'irresponsable, l'autre de trouillard et de vampire à la manque. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Seule Bella m'intéressait.

-Vous vous inquiétez trop, dit-elle après une minute de silence. Je ne crains presque plus rien désormais, et ce n'est pas une petite morsure qui va m'arrêter. J'ai un rendez-vous devant l'autel pour bientôt, et je ne voudrais pas le manquer. D'ailleurs, quelle date devrions-nous choisir selon toi Alice ?

J'en restai bouche bée. J'avais entendu lorsqu'elle disait avoir peur à Edward, quelques heures plus tôt, Jasper m'avait confié que la peur de Bella était extrême au point d'être douloureuse pour lui, mais non, elle était là, tranquillement assise, prenant des forces pour mourir, et en plus, elle trouvait le moyen de chercher à nous rassurer et de penser à son mariage ! A moins que ce ne soit pour détendre l'atmosphère, pour penser à autre chose. Un hochement de tête discret d'Edward me fit comprendre que mon hypothèse était juste : elle avait tellement peur qu'elle refusait d'y penser. Je me devais de l'aider.

-Je pense que ce serait bien de le faire en été. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas une grande cérémonie avec toute la ville et compagnie…

-Tu supposes bien. J'ai une question : est-ce que je pourrais côtoyer des humains après ?

Un silence se fit durant trente secondes avant qu'Edward ne réponde.

-Nous avons discuté avec Carlisle de ton comportement une fois que tu seras vampire. Pour lui, tu resteras comme tu es maintenant. Le fait de boire du sang animal depuis presque six mois a fait que ton organisme est irrigué en permanence par un autre sang que le tien. Rien ne changera, mis à part le fait que tu devras en boire plus. Mais tu ne seras pas aussi dangereuse que les autres nouveau-nés.

-Alors, tu es sûre ? Tu veux juste une cérémonie avec seulement notre famille ?

-Alice, je serais supposé être morte ! Une morte ne peut inviter ses amis à son mariage !

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Elle avait vraiment réfléchi à tout.

-C'est vrai. Mais nous avons des amis nous, et tu les connaîtras forcément un jour. Ils ne diront rien à Aro, et ils sont végétariens, comme nous.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se décider.

-D'accord, mais ça doit rester simple.

-Bien sûr !

Comme si la simplicité n'était pas une chose évidente chez moi ! Je voyais déjà le décor : un autel dehors, dans un pré, avec des milliers de freesia, de roses et de magnolias. Je louerai un orchestre et je ferais appel à un groupe de rock. Nous aurons tous des habits faits par les plus grands couturiers, nous…

-Alice, cesse de rêver à ce que tu vas utiliser comme stratagème pour me faire accepter toutes tes folies, et dis-moi plutôt combien de temps il me reste !

-Je ne pensais même pas à ça, me renfrognai-je. Et il sera là dans… dix minutes !

**_Pov Esmée_**

Après le cri d'Alice, ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Bella fut amenée dans sa chambre où mon mari lui posa des perfusions. Il lui redonna les derniers détails en préparant ses produits et ses seringues.

-Je t'injecte un tranquillisant d'abord, pour que tu ne paniques pas lorsque le produit pour arrêter ton cœur agira. Ça aidera aussi à te faire passer pour une mourante. Tu es prête ?

La pauvre Bella lança un regard terrorisé à Edward qui s'approcha et lui prit la main, un sourire faux sur les lèvres.

-Je reste là mon ange, je veille sur ton cœur comme tu dois veiller sur le mien. Tout ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant sera un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Nous ne pleurerons pas ton futur décès tout à l'heure, devant Démétri, parce que tu ne vas pas mourir. Nous jouons la comédie, c'est clair ? Et toi, tu joueras aussi la comédie : tu vivras encore de nombreuses années avec moi. N'oublie jamais cela !

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward, tentant de sourire à Bella. Celle-ci tourna son visage vers Carlisle et opina de la tête. Mon mari lui injecta lentement un produit incolore avant de prendre sa tension. Il lui posa également un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

-Tu vas être fatiguée. Je te demande d'essayer de lutter contre l'endormissement, au moins quelques minutes. Nous t'aimons tous Bella, sois-en sûre.

Carlisle sortit de la chambre pour se préparer à accueillir le Volturi.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, dis-je enfin à ma dernière fille. Je serais là à ton réveil.

Et je suivis mon mari, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans éclater en sanglots. Jouer la famille éplorée serait finalement plus facile que prévu : nous avions tellement peur et étions si tristes s'il devait arriver quelque chose que les sanglots étaient proches. Alice surveillait l'approche de Démétri, Rose essayait de calmer Emmett qui rageait.

-Tu as promis à Bella, dit-elle entre ses dents. Et si ça ne compte pas à tes yeux, fais-le pour moi. C'est déjà assez dur d'envisager la perte de notre nouvelle petite sœur, mais si je dois essayer de me faire à l'idée que toi aussi tu pourrais disparaître à cause d'un stupide coup de poing, je doute de ne pas tourner folle.

Là-haut, Bella semblait calme. Nous entendions Edward lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas mourir, de s'accrocher : il avait dû entendre les pensées de Démétri. Celui-ci arriva enfin. Carlisle alla ouvrir la porte, son visage extrêmement grave. Le Volturi ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter ni de nous saluer.

-Où est Isabella Swan ? Je sais qu'elle est ici.

-C'est vrai, elle est là, répondit mon mari, mais plus pour longtemps.

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot, ce qui obligea Carlisle à me prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle est en train de mourir, continua ce dernier. Jane l'a enlevée et elle l'a torturée.

-Je veux la voir, ce sont les ordres d'Aro.

Carlisle le conduisit dans la chambre de Bella, suivi d'Alice et moi. Edward sanglotait alors que les yeux de Bella papillonnaient.

-Depuis que Jane et Tanya l'ont blessée dans la forêt à Volterra, ses forces diminuent de plus en plus. Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à stabiliser son état mais son cœur est trop faible. Et le second enlèvement plus les tortures de Jane ont empiré son état.

Nous attendions tous la réaction du Volturi.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mordue ?

Ainsi, il ne savait pas qu'Edward l'avait mordue une première fois à Volterra, puis que Jane avait également planté ses crocs dans le cou de notre fille.

-Edward refuse, affirma Carlisle, le visage triste.

-Je mourrai après elle, ajouta Edward, la voix brisée. Je l'aime Démétri, tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Dès qu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde, je la suivrai dans la tombe, parce que je ne peux pas la condamner à une vie comme la nôtre, elle est trop innocente pour cela.

Le Volturi ricana.

-Je ne te savais pas si romantique mon cher Eddy. Mais puisque tel est ton bon vouloir… Viens nous voir quant tout sera fini, certains seront ravis de s'occuper de ton cas.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, rétorqua Edward. Je compte le faire seul.

-Il faut laisser Bella se reposer à présent, intervint mon mari. N'abusons pas de ses forces.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à ma fille : elle avait cessé de lutter contre le sommeil et semblait ne pas avoir conscience de son avenir. Carlisle lui injecta un premier produit puis montra à Edward une autre seringue quand Démétri eut le dos tourné. Pour finir il nous rejoignit sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir Démétri, Bella ne risque pas de vous fausser compagnie. Ses jours sont comptés et nous savons qu'Edward nous quittera à son tour. Que nous veut Aro ?

Nous étions assis sur les divans. Alice pleurait sans larmes, enlacée par Jasper, et nous entendions Rosalie, partie dans sa chambre avec Emmett pour éviter toute violence, se lamenter sur sa si jeune sœur qui rejoindrait le ciel sous peu.

-Il voulait réclamer vengeance, et soit tuer Bella, soit la transformer et la garder à son service. Visiblement, la deuxième option n'est plus possible.

-C'est vrai. Une morsure maintenant entraînerait sa mort immédiate parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas le venin. Son cœur est trop faible.

Je ne suivis plus la conversation, mes pensées tournées vers Edward et Bella. Je savais que Carlisle mentait au Volturi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, horriblement peur pour elle.

**_Pov Edward_**

Lorsque Carlisle arriva dans la chambre avec Démétri, je pleurais de rage. A cause d'Aro, je mettais la vie de mon ange en danger, et il m'était difficile de ne pas sauter sur mon ancien ami. Ses pensées étaient horribles.

« _Eh bien eh bien Edward, tu as tiré le gros lot ! Amoureux d'une faible humaine qui te mène à ta perte. Elle va mourir, et à cause de ton aveuglement, toi aussi. Dommage, je t'aimais bien. Mais bon, le point positif, c'est qu'Aro arrêtera de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur nous à cause de toi. Son visage… Elle est très belle, je l'avoue, dommage que Jane et Tanya se soient amusées avec elle. Elle aurait fait une belle vampire, et une compagne digne de moi. Tu l'as menée à sa perte mon cher Edward… Pour un peu, je serais content !_ »

Je tentais de faire abstraction de ce flot de paroles toutes plus blessantes les unes que les autres, pour me concentrer sur Carlisle qui injectait à présent un produit à Bella. J'avais expliqué à Démétri que je suivrais Bella dans la mort, et c'était peut-être la seule chose de vrai dans l'histoire. Si Bella mourrait, je ne vivrais plus. Démétri venait de sortir lorsque mon père me montra une deuxième seringue.

« _J'ai injecté le premier produit. D'ici une heure, injecte-lui ceci, cela arrêtera son cœur. Ensuite, nous viendrons tous pour constater sa « mort ». Surtout, parle-lui avant. Elle t'entend je pense, et deux précautions valent mieux qu'une._ »

Puis il sortit, emmenant Démétri dans le salon. Bella avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était régulière : le sommeil avait remporté le combat. Je mis ma main sur sa joue, espérant qu'elle le sentirait et approchai mon visage du sien.

-Ne m'abandonne pas mon ange, chuchotai-je. Tiens la promesse de ne jamais m'abandonner s'il te plaît !

La mélodie de son esprit était calme, tendre même. Soudain, l'air de la berceuse que je lui chantais retentit : elle voulait que je la chante, ce que je fis. Aussitôt un mince sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, me comblant de joie : elle m'entendait.

-Je t'aime Bella, tu le sais. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi.

J'aurais pu continuer ainsi durant de longues heures mais Alice arriva.

« _Edward, je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire, mais c'est la seule solution, tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est l'heure de lui donner le second produit, sinon il sera trop tard. Fais-le pour elle._ »

Je pris d'abord une grande inspiration, me levai puis prit la seringue que je plantai dans le tube de la perfusion. Une fois tout le produit hors de la seringue, je reposai celle-ci et fermai les yeux tandis que les battements de cœur de mon amour ralentissaient, et là il se passa une chose incroyable : une larme roula sur ma joue. Aussitôt, je portai ma main contre ma joue pour recueillir la larme : une goutte d'eau, unique, comme l'amour que je portais à Bella. Le visage de ma bien-aimée était serein, comme si elle dormait, confiante.

Après une dernière pulsation, le cœur de Bella s'arrêta, en même temps que la mélodie de son esprit. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler de désespoir alors qu'Alice, restée près de moi, m'enlaçait. Carlisle arriva, suivi de Démétri et du reste de la famille, laquelle sanglotait, même Emmett. Une seule pensée leur traversait l'esprit :

« _Pourvu que nos pleurs soient de la comédie, que Bella reviendra parmi nous, forte comme nous._ »

Quant à mon ancien ami, c'était différent.

« _Déjà ? Tant mieux, ma mission d'__**observation**__ est terminée, je vais pouvoir retourner à Volterra. Allons Edward, tu es pathétique. Toi si fort, voilà que tu pleures une simple humaine. Pourtant tu le sais que les humains sont fragiles…_ »

Carlisle prit les opérations en mains : il ordonna à Emmett et Jasper d'aller chercher le cercueil, et demanda à Alice et Rosalie de laver le corps de Bella pour l'enterrer. Esmée pleurait de tout son être, des sanglots bruyants, sans larme. Il leur demanda auparavant de me laisser seul avec mon ange, ce qu'ils acceptèrent, même Démétri.

-Allons chasser, proposa Jasper. J'ai besoin de boire.

Chacun approuva.

« _Tu sauras te débrouiller pour le massage cardiaque ?_ »

Un léger signe de tête lui permit de me faire confiance et il sortit. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes, une minute tout au plus.

J'attendis de ne plus entendre aucune pensée avant de parler à Bella.

-C'est la dernière morsure mon amour. Je t'attends ou je te rejoindrai.

Je la mordis pour ensuite commencer le massage. Son cœur refusait de repartir mais je m'acharnai, lui ordonnant de rester avec moi, de revenir parmi nous.

-Je t'en supplie Bella ! Ne me laisse pas ! Tu as promis de te battre ! Sans toi je ne suis rien, tu le sais ! Je suis sûr que tu m'entends. Je t'en conjure ! Regarde, tu me fais pleurer ! Tu n'as pas vu la larme, mais je l'ai vue et sentie, et Alice aussi l'a vue. J'ai versé une larme, pour toi. Je t'aime, ne laisse pas la mort gagner s'il te plaît !

Je m'escrimai durant trois minutes, faisant circuler artificiellement le venin dans son corps, mais rien n'y faisait, le cœur ne voulait plus reprendre son travail. Au moment où j'allais abandonner, un faible son me parvint. Je stoppai le massage et dressai l'oreille, aux aguets. Puis un deuxième son identique : un « boum », faible mais audible pour moi. Un troisième suivit, puis un quatrième, puis de plus en plus : le cœur de mon amour venait de reprendre sa course ! Je me jetai sur elle.

-Oh Bella ! C'est très bien ! Continue, bats-toi ! Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais ! Je t'injecte encore un produit qui va t'engourdir quelques heures. N'oublies pas que tu ne devras pas bouger. Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime.

Je restai là à écouter ce son magnifique qu'était le rythme cardiaque de Bella. Son visage était torturé et je devinai que la dernière étape de la transformation avait lieu. Enfin son corps s'arc-bouta et un gémissement lui échappa puis plus rien, aucun bruit venant de son cœur ou de son esprit. Etait-elle morte ? Ou bien vampire ? Je ne pourrais pas savoir avant deux bonnes heures, et cette attente était déjà un supplice.

* * *

**Alors ? J'ai pris quelques libertés j'avoue, concernant le venin, mais je ne pense pas que vous m'en vouliez. J'espère que ça correspind à vos attentes.**

**Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue arrivera dimanche prochain. D'ici là, vive le muguet ! Merci encore à toutes pour votre soutien et vos reviews.**

**Bisous**


	32. Chapitre 35 : Mort et renaissance

**Bonjour !**

**On approche de la fin ... Puisqu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

**Un grand merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews ! Merci à Alvina26, Morphine Angel-feather, aelita48, calimero59, Mariefandetwilight, liloupovitch, choukinette76, czarnyciemno et eliloulou !**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes :**

**une fan : **Pour les Volturi... Réponse plus bas. Ca fait 3 morsures : Edward à Volterra, Jane à Forks, et maintenant Edward à nouveau. Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité tout au long de cette fiction !

**Miss sadique : **J'espère que tu es remise. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir avec cette suite... Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Pour ta question, tu auras la réponse plus bas. Merci pour tes compliments, et merci pour le muguet ! Merci aussi pour ta review et ta fidélité !

**Jus : **Tu as raison dans tes suppositions. Si tu veux du changement, je te conseille mon autre fiction "Mais qui suis-je?". Après, il faut apprécier le tout humain. Mais la fin est loin d'être gaie (je n'en dis pas trop, pour que celles qui lisent ne sachent pas la fin avant qu'elle soit mise en ligne). Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Tout a une fin malheureusement. Mais qui sait, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une autre fiction ^^. Merci pour ta review !

**En rappelant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Mort et renaissance

**_Pov Bella_**

Alice venait de déclarer qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que ce fameux Démétri n'arrive. Edward me transporta sur le lit que venait de faire Esmée et Carlisle planta des aiguilles dans mon bras, reliées à des poches transparentes.

-Je t'injecte un tranquillisant d'abord pour que tu ne paniques pas lorsque le produit pour arrêter ton cœur agira. Ça aidera aussi à te faire passer pour une mourante. Tu es prête ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Edward. Non je n'étais pas prête ! Si quelque chose se passait mal ? Si j'étais séparée à jamais de mon âme-sœur ? Je ne devais pas y penser sinon je me mettrais à hurler. Edward comprit mon effroi et me prit la main, me parlant d'une voix rassurante. Il me réaffirmait son amour et me demandait de prendre ça comme une comédie, un jeu. Carlisle interrompit mon amoureux.

-Tu vas être fatiguée. Je te demande d'essayer de lutter contre l'endormissement, au moins quelques minutes. Nous t'aimons tous Bella, sois-en sûre.

Esmée m'assura elle aussi qu'elle m'aimait et me promit d'être là à mon réveil. Nos parents sortirent, nous laissant seuls Edward et moi. Il regardait le mur fixement.

-Edward, regarde-moi ». Il obtempéra et je pus voir dans ses yeux la douleur qui l'habitait. « Je t'aime Edward, pour l'éternité. Je te promets de rester avec toi pour toujours.

-Ma Bella, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Il arrive, souviens-toi, je vais jouer la comédie, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille si bas que je ne fus pas sûre qu'il ait parlé. Puis il reprit plus fort : Ne meurt pas Bella ! Bats-toi ! Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas mordu à Volterra ? Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie…

Ces mots me brisaient le cœur, aussi décidai-je de ne plus écouter mais plutôt de me concentrer sur autre chose. Soudain j'entendis une voix inconnue : il était dans la maison et demandait à me voir. Carlisle lui répondit et moins de cinq secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans ma chambre. Mon corps était engourdi et j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Edward sanglotait à mes côtés et je rageais de ne pouvoir le consoler, de ne pouvoir l'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Je ne pouvais qu'écouter ce qui se disait et lutter contre le sommeil qui gagnait peu à peu du terrain, me faisant m'enfoncer dans une torpeur bienheureuse. La dernière chose dont j'eus vraiment conscience fut Edward qui promettait au Volturi qu'il me rejoindrait quand je mourrais. Ensuite mes paupières ne voulurent plus remonter et la pièce se désagrégea.

J'eus l'impression de chuter dans un trou noir. Une douleur aiguë, sûrement une seringue, me ramena légèrement vers le haut mais je retombais rapidement dans ma léthargie. Pourtant après cette douleur j'eus conscience d'un changement : j'étais présente, j'entendais, je sentais les sensations extérieures, mais c'est comme si j'étais hors de mon corps, ou si quelqu'un d'autre le manipulait, l'obligeant à rester immobile. C'est pourquoi je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue et j'entendis la voix magnifique d'Edward.

-Ne m'abandonne pas mon ange, chuchota-t-il. Tiens la promesse de ne jamais m'abandonner s'il te plaît.

Oui mon amour, je te promets de tout faire pour respecter ma parole. J'aurais voulu lui crier ces mots mais mon corps ne répondait plus. Je voulais entendre sa berceuse, celle qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Je commençais à me remémorer l'air quand il la fredonna. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de plaisir. Edward me redit son amour pour moi mais quelqu'un arriva. Je n'entendis rien mais soudain je sentis un liquide froid me parcourir.

Il se passa peut-être une minute avant que je ne me sente oppressée. J'avais l'impression qu'une enclume était posée sur moi, m'empêchant de respirer, mais je ne paniquai pas, me remémorant toutes les paroles de Carlisle et d'Edward. Je ne bougeai pas malgré la sensation très désagréable et **horrible** de manquer d'air et l'angoisse d'entendre de moins en moins mon cœur. Il le fallait, pour le plan, pour rester libre. Soudain, j'eus l'impression de plonger dans un bain glacé et tout autour de moi se figea. J'entendis un hurlement de désespoir puis plus rien. Que m'arrivait-il ? Mon cœur s'était-il arrêté ? Sûrement puisque j'avais déjà connu cette sensation : un bien-être parfait, sans douleur, sans préoccupation, rien que de la douceur et une obscurité agréable…

Je pourrais dire que j'étais bien dans cet état, mais je mentirais. Comment ressentir des choses puisqu'on est mort ? En tout cas, pour moi, ce fut comme si j'avais été déconnectée de la réalité.

Mais je fus ramenée à la réalité de manière violente. Tout d'abord, un déchirement dans mon cou puis des chocs contre ma poitrine. A chaque pression une brûlure me parcourait, comme si on m'injectait à chaque fois du venin. Le venin ? Mais bien sûr ! Edward m'avait mordue et tentait de faire repartir mon cœur ! Le moment où j'avais été séparé de la réalité m'avait fait perdre la mémoire mais la brûlure de mes veines me ramena les souvenirs de nos explications. Edward me suppliait de me battre, de ne pas le laisser, et continuait à me faire un massage cardiaque, mais mon cœur ne voulait pas repartir, et seules les pressions qu'il exerçait faisaient circuler le venin. Mon amoureux sanglotait, m'avouant qu'il avait versé une larme, chose impossible pour un vampire normalement.

Plus le temps passait et plus il désespérait, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je souhaitais de toutes mes forces revenir vers lui, malheureusement rien n'y faisait, mon cœur n'obéissait pas à ma volonté. Tout à coup, quelque chose changea : un « boum » résonna dans ma poitrine, un puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, puis de plus en plus vite : mon myocarde avait reprit son rythme, me redonnant espoir, à l'instar d'Edward. Je sentis celui-ci me prendre dans ses bras :

-Oh Bella ! C'est très bien ! Continue, bats-toi ! Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais ! Je t'injecte encore un produit qui va t'engourdir quelques heures. N'oublies pas que tu ne devras pas bouger. Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime.

Je voulais lui dire que moi aussi mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps ne répondait toujours pas mais je savais que c'était dû aux produits de Carlisle. La reprise des battements de mon cœur entraîna la montée de la douleur qui se concentra précisément sur cet organe, me calcinant encore une fois. Je ne hurlai pas, résistant à l'envie de me débattre. D'ailleurs, aurai-je pu le faire ? Pas sûr, vu comment mon corps était séparé de mon esprit. La douleur augmentait peu à peu et j'avais l'impression qu'on tenait un chalumeau contre mon cœur, s'amusant à augmenter la chaleur. Soudain la douleur fut insoutenable : je sentis mon corps s'arc-bouter en même temps que je gémissais de douleur. Puis plus aucun bruit ne me parvint, même si je savais que je n'étais pas morte. La présence d'Edward m'était perceptible, en raison des gros sanglots qu'il émettait. Je me rendis compte que je ne respirais plus. Un bruit de porte me parvint enfin et j'entendis Rosalie.

-Edward, il est temps de l'enterrer, dit-elle doucement. Attendre ne servira à rien.

Je réussis à ne pas paniquer à ces mots : Edward m'avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'ils jouaient la comédie, et je devais jouer aussi, autrement dit ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. On me commença à me déshabiller lentement.

-Tu devrais sortir Edward, souffla Alice, sûrement penchée au-dessus de moi vu la provenance de sa voix. Ça va te briser encore plus le cœur.

La voix d'Alice était comme morte. Savaient-ils que j'étais toujours vivante ? Et s'ils s'imaginaient que j'avais trépassé ? Que je n'avais pas résisté ? S'ils m'enterraient pour de vrai ? Là je paniquai, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mon cerveau avait beau hurler, mon corps ne bougeait pas. Edward entendait-il mes pensées ? On me passa de l'eau sur le visage en silence puis on passa un linge humide sur mon corps. Bien sûr, elles ne pouvaient parler à cause du Volturi, mais tout ça était extrêmement angoissant. Ensuite on m'habilla avec un tissu très doux et on me maquilla.

-C'est une robe en soie ma Bella. Tu es magnifique comme ça. Si belle…

Quelqu'un serra ma main, et j'aurais voulu l'étreindre à mon tour, pour leur prouver que j'étais vivante, leur donner de l'espoir, mais rien à faire. Les produits de Carlisle fonctionnaient trop bien et j'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton. Un sanglot se fit entendre, ce qui me brisa un peu plus le cœur.

J'entendis un bruit creux qui m'aurait donné des frissons si j'avais eu la maîtrise de mon corps. On me souleva et me déposa sur une surface dure, seule ma tête reposait sur un coussin. Ensuite la lumière qui filtrait à travers mes paupières disparut : j'étais enfermée, sûrement dans le cercueil.

Je ne suis pas morte, c'est une comédie pour tromper Démétri, je ne suis pas morte, je vais me réveiller d'ici quelques heures, ils viendront me libérer de cette caisse de bois… C'est ce que je devais me répéter pour ne pas devenir folle. Au fil des minutes ma gorge me piquait. Pourquoi ? Que m'arrivait-il encore ?

Le cercueil fut soulevé et transporté, sûrement dehors vu le chant des oiseaux environnants. J'entendais les filles Cullen sangloter, tout comme Edward. Il culpabilisait, il se maudissait et me promettait de me rejoindre. Pourvu qu'il ne tente rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que je n'étais plus en vie ! S'il faisait une bêtise et partait de ce monde, que ferais-je ? La même chose que lui je suppose. Je sentis qu'on déposait le cercueil puis Carlisle commença à parler.

-Nous savions tous que ce moment arriverait, mais nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'éprouver cette si grande douleur qui suit la perte d'un enfant. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Bella, dans la forêt à Volterra, je l'ai prise sous mon aile à la demande d'Edward. J'avais entendu parler de lui, et s'il me demandait de sauver cette humaine, c'est qu'elle en valait la peine. Puis j'ai appris à la connaître, et elle s'est révélée être un joyau rare. Gentille, prévenante, faisant passer les autres avant elle-même, voulant le bonheur des autres même si c'était au détriment du sien, elle n'a jamais été méchante envers l'un de nous, même si certains le méritaient. Bella, tu resteras dans mon cœur comme ma fille, une enfant que j'aurais très peu connue mais qui m'aura appris beaucoup. Je t'aime Bella.

Esmée commença elle aussi une oraison mais ne put finir tant ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Ces paroles me touchaient vraiment, mais je constatais que leurs adieux étaient vrais à leurs yeux : ils avaient conscience que j'avais pu mourir et qu'ils me disaient peut-être au revoir pour l'éternité. Alice parla aussi, évoquant ma gentillesse, ma prévenance, mes bouderies qui la faisaient craquer et mes rebuffades contre ses tentatives de bien m'habiller. Rose ne dit pas grand-chose, si ce n'est qu'elle m'émut en m'assurant de son amour envers sa nouvelle petite sœur dont elle n'avait pas profité longtemps. Jasper et Emmett ne firent pas non plus un long discours, disant simplement que j'allais leur manquer. Mais le plus dur fut d'entendre Edward.

-Ma Bella, tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Tu n'es partie que depuis quelques minutes et déjà tu me manques horriblement. Je sais que tu m'as demandé de vivre, de rester avec Carlisle et sa famille mais je n'en aurais pas la force. J'espère que tu me comprendras, et vous aussi Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Je vous aime tous mais ma place est aux côtés de Bella. Un ange vient de s'éteindre, une étoile vient de s'allumer dans le ciel. Je vais rejoindre cette étoile et briller avec elle. Je t'aime ma Bella, attends-moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis il éclata en sanglots. Je voulais me lever, aller dans ses bras, le réconforter, lui dire que j'allais bien, mais mon corps était toujours aussi inutile. Des fourmillements dans mes doigts m'indiquèrent que l'effet des tranquillisants commençait à s'estomper mais je me rappelai l'avertissement de Carlisle : ne surtout pas bouger. Alors je fis la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer : je fredonnai dans ma tête la berceuse de mon vampire, lequel eut un hoquet. Pourquoi ? Je ne sus pas, mais la cérémonie continua et je sentis qu'on descendait le cercueil dans un trou puis des bruits mats me parvinrent : on m'enterrait. Ne pas bouger, ne pas hurler, ne pas paniquer, ne pas bouger, penser à Edward…

Plus aucun bruit ne me parvenait, et je sus que j'étais seule sous terre. Heureusement que je n'avais plus besoin de respirer ! Ma gorge me piquait de plus en plus, et un sentiment de manque me submergeait, me faisait comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : j'avais soif. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie je réfléchissais. Avais-je désormais une force égale à celle d'Emmett ? Celui-ci allait me proposer un bras de fer, c'était certain, et je voulais à tout prix gagner. Je m'égarais ensuite dans mes souvenirs des moments avec Edward, et cette occupation fit passer le temps plus vite que je ne l'espérais.

Enfin, après je ne sais combien de temps, peut-être quelques minutes, quelques heures ou quelques jours, j'entendis des bruits au-dessus de moi. J'ouvris les yeux par réflexe, et je distinguais le couvercle du cercueil tandis que les autres s'activaient.

**_Pov Démétri_**

Enfin je pouvais rentrer ! J'avais entendu le cœur de cette pauvre humaine cesser de battre, et le cri de désespoir d'Edward m'avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait été mon ami, et l'était encore un peu malgré sa trahison. Quand nous allâmes constater la mort de Bella Swan, Edward semblait déjà mort. Carlisle me proposa une partie de chasse pour laisser Edward se recueillir seul. Je lui accordai ce privilège avant l'enterrement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Voler le corps ? A quoi bon ? Cela aurait été stupide et inutile. Mais j'étais triste de le voir faire ce choix : suivre dans la mort une créature qu'il savait fragile, à laquelle il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher. Je suivis les autres dans la forêt, bien décidé à ne pas prendre part à leur festin.

-Vous retournez de suite à Volterra ? Me demanda le chef de famille, le dénommé Carlisle.

Il marchait la tête basse et sa voix était lourde. Sa femme, Esmée, était partie de suite, entourée de ses enfants : le sang la remettrait peut-être un peu de sa tristesse. Aro m'avait dit de me méfier de Carlisle, qu'il était rusé, mais toute leur tristesse ne pouvait être feinte, pas plus que l'arrêt du cœur de l'humaine. Aro pourrait regarder autant qu'il le désirerait : Bella était morte, quasiment sous mes yeux.

-Oui. Je n'aime pas m'éloigner de l'Italie. Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ? » J'espérais qu'il accepterait, surtout s'il aimait vraiment Edward comme un fils. « Essayez de dissuader Edward de mourir. C'est un ami très cher, et même si je ne lui montre pas, je tiens à lui. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son choix de quitter Aro mais c'est sa vie, et il en souffre. Il ne m'écoutera pas, mais peut-être que vous…

-Malheureusement je ne peux rien faire. Edward a fait le choix de suivre Bella depuis longtemps, et nous savions tous ce qui allait se passer. Depuis leur arrivée d'Italie, la santé de Bella est précaire mais il a toujours montré son intention de rester avec elle, où que ce soit. Je vous accorde que c'est une grosse perte mais rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Nous avons déjà essayé des centaines de fois mais il est têtu et trop amoureux.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de suivre Carlisle. Nous rentrâmes doucement à la villa pour préparer l'enterrement.

**_Pov Alice_**

Nous étions tous là, comme dans ma vision lors de l'enlèvement de Bella par Jane et Félix. Une pierre blanche, nous tous sanglotant. Les paroles les plus poignantes furent celles d'Edward. Le pire était que nous ignorions si Bella vivait toujours, et si elle était encore parmi nous, elle entendait nos adieux sans pouvoir rien faire. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Edward s'effondra sur le cercueil, sanglotant de tout son être. Ça nous faisait tous mal de le voir comme ça, il était celui qui perdait le plus dans tout ça si Bella n'était plus de ce monde.

Soudain il eut un hoquet et se redressa, son regard allant du cercueil à moi. Je compris : il avait entendu quelque chose. Il se remit à sangloter mais je voyais la différence avec ses précédents pleurs : ils étaient moins bruyants, moins naturels. Je le relevai pour que Jasper et Emmett descendent le cercueil dans le trou et le soutins. Il sanglotait toujours mais semblait se calmer. Esmée se jeta dans ses bras au moment où la première pelletée tomba sur le coffre de bois avec un grand bruit qui me fit frissonner. Comment allait sortir Bella ? Traumatisée, sans aucun doute. Moi je l'aurais été, c'est une certitude.

**_Pov Jasper_**

Je faisais tout pour me dire que nous jouions la comédie, mais c'était difficile. J'étais sûr que tous pensaient comme moi : nous faisions peut-être de vrais adieux. Si le cœur de Bella avait cessé de battre non parce qu'elle était vampire mais parce qu'il avait été trop faible contre le venin ? La souffrance d'Edward était insupportable et j'avais peine à rester debout.

Bizarrement mon frère avait changé d'attitude après un hoquet qui était passé pour un sanglot mais Démétri sembla ne rien avoir remarqué. Tant mieux. Une fois la terre égalisée au-dessus de la tombe, nous nous éloignâmes pour que Démétri prenne congé. Il nous adressa ses condoléances et demanda à Edward de réfléchir à ses actes, et que même s'il ne revenait pas à Volterra, qu'il reste en vie. Celui-ci ne répondit rien, gardant la tête basse mais j'avais senti son changement d'humeur : l'espoir était le sentiment qui le dominait. Avait-il entendu un bruit venant du cercueil ? Personnellement je n'avais rien entendu alors que j'étais aux aguets. J'attendais avec impatience que le Volturi soit loin pour me précipiter sur la tombe et libérer Bella.

**_Pov Edward_**

J'avais laissé ma Bella dans sa chambre entre les douces mains de mes sœurs, Alice et Rosalie. Je les entendais parler à mon amour, lui décrivant leurs gestes. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais bouger du seuil de la porte. Soudain je sentis une présence à mes côtés : Esmée était là, tendre et douce Esmée, pleine de compassion et cherchant à me réconforter.

« _Elle vit Edward, j'en suis sûre. Elle ne peut pas t'abandonner, elle sait que tu as besoin d'elle._ »

Elle me prit la main qu'elle étreignit puis elle me conduisit dehors tandis que Jasper et Emmett amenaient le cercueil avec le plus de douceur possible. La cérémonie fut douloureuse, ne sachant si c'était vraiment de la comédie ou si nous faisions réellement un adieu éternel à mon ange. Mais j'étais égoïste de ne penser qu'à ma douleur : il y avait les autres, qui avaient aussi mal que moi, et surtout Bella. Si elle était bien vivante, quel cauchemar pour elle d'entendre tout cela ! Mais je ne voulais pas y penser car si je m'y autorisais j'ouvrirai le couvercle de bois qui me séparait d'Elle et la prendrai dans mes bras.

Avant que le cercueil ne soit placé au fond de la tombe, je m'effondrai sur ce fichu couvercle. Alors que je sanglotais, cherchant à entendre quelque chose malgré tout, un changement s'opéra, pas à l'extérieur, mais dans mon esprit. Le chagrin laissa place à … une mélodie ! La berceuse de Bella ! Je recommençai à sangloter mais c'était des sanglots de joie. Elle était vivante ! Ma bien-aimée était là, elle nous entendait ! Pour un peu, j'aurais sauté de joie, comme Alice.

Je me relevai difficilement, soutenu par Alice qui avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Je me calmai peu à peu tandis que Jasper et Emmett remplissaient la fosse et qu'Esmée pleurait dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mon hoquet mais s'accrochait à son espoir de voir sa nouvelle fille sortir vivante de la caisse de bois.

Il fallut patienter une éternité, qui dura en réalité une demi-heure, avant de pouvoir aller libérer Bella. Je fus parmi les premiers à arriver à l'emplacement de la tombe. Je projetai la pierre tombale au loin et commençai à creuser avec mes doigts, imité par Jasper, Emmett et Alice. Les autres regardaient, le visage grave. Personne ne parlait mais seul Alice et moi savions que mon amour était en vie.

Enfin nous atteignîmes le cercueil et je ne pus continuer. Je laissai Jasper enlever toute la terre, moi j'étais figé dans le trou. Même si j'entendais la mélodie qui provenait de son esprit, j'avais peur, horriblement peur. Finalement le couvercle fut soulevé, quoique arraché serait le mot le plus juste. Bella était là, allongée, habillée et coiffée comme une déesse, les yeux ouverts, et nous fixait. Le soulagement, l'amour et la gratitude passait dans son regard, mais il y avait aussi une lueur de panique et d'inquiétude. Je me penchai et la soulevai sans qu'elle fasse un geste, soit pour m'aider, soit pour m'empêcher. Les autres m'aidèrent à sortir du trou. Alors que je la ramenai dans la villa Emmett et Jasper rebouchèrent le trou et réinstallèrent la pierre. Je déposai Bella sur son lit, toujours en silence. Je ne pouvais plus la quitter des yeux et il semblait qu'il en était de même pour elle. Carlisle arriva et me demanda la permission pour s'approcher.

-Bella, vas-tu bien ?

Aucune réponse.

-Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? » Devant le manque de réponse, il tenta autre chose. « Si tu nous comprends mais que tu ne peux pas bouger, cligne deux fois des paupières.

Mon ange battit deux fois ses paupières, au grand soulagement de tous. Je lui pris la main et Carlisle continua.

-D'accord. Tu as été très courageuse Bella, je suis fier de toi. Démétri est parti avec la certitude que tu es morte. Nous partons demain soir, le temps de faire circuler la rumeur de ta mort et de notre immense tristesse. Repose-toi, l'effet du produit s'estompera avec les heures. Edward, elle doit avoir soif, tu devrais la nourrir.

Il embrassa Bella sur le front puis Esmée fit de même. Alice resta un peu plus longtemps. Elle enlaça d'abord ma future femme avant de parler.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur Bella ! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir vivre en paix ! Tu verras, votre mariage sera sublime.

Mon ange eut un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu, me faisant sourire, un grand sourire impossible à réprimer. Ma Bella ne changerait jamais ! Alice s'esclaffa puis sortit, nous laissant seuls, mais trois secondes plus tard Esmée arriva avec un grand saladier de sang que je fis boire à mon Amour, tenant le saladier de manière à ne pas en renverser sur elle. Esmée sortit une nouvelle fois, laissant Bella boire tout son saoul. Quand elle eut terminé, je posai le saladier par terre.

Le silence se fit, mais un silence reposant, tendre, bienheureux. Je n'avais pas conscience du temps, seulement de la chance que j'avais de pouvoir contempler l'objet de mon amour pour l'éternité. Soudain elle leva sa main et me toucha la joue. Je me penchai vers elle qui se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les autres étaient partis chasser pour nous laisser seuls et ne rentreraient que d'ici demain, pour le départ.

Prenant notre temps, nous redécouvrîmes nos corps, et cette nuit-là, nous nous aimâmes plusieurs fois, sans retenue.

Au matin, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa mon front, mes paupières, mon nez puis ma bouche, des petits baisers chastes mais remplis d'amour.

-Je t'aime Edward, pour l'éternité…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.

Rien ne pouvait venir briser ce sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude qui m'avait envahi cette nuit et qui durait encore. Nous étions allongés, côte à côte, en silence, savourant les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. C'était magnifique. Promets-moi qu'on ne se quittera jamais !

-Jamais mon ange, quoiqu'il arrive.

* * *

**Un happy end, parce que c'était ma première fiction, et que je voulais une fin sympa. Et aussi parce qu'Evelyne-raconte, qui a la gentillesse de me corriger, ne veut que des happy end (mais bon, sur ce coup-là, je ne lui obéis pas toujours^^).**

**J'ai une question : voulez-vous les liens pour mes autres fictions, ou souhaitez-vous que je les publies ici, sur le site ? Je vous dirai ce qu'il en est à l'épilogue, quand j'aurais assez de réponses.**

**En attendant, bon dimanche et bonne semaine. Et si vous avez une question, un avis à donner, lâchez-vous, c'est le moment !**

**A dimanche, bisous**


	33. Epilogue

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici un épilogue, très court. Il sert juste à donner le mot de la fin =)**

**Je tenais à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews et votre fidélité. Merci à liloupovitch, Morphine Angle-feather, czarnyciemno, N la C, oliveronica cullen massen, coukinette76, Mariefandetwilight, Alvina26, calimero59, et eliloulou. **

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**momo : **Je suis contente que cette fiction t'ai plu, du début à la fin. Le fait de me l'avoir dit suffit à me récompenser ! Pour une autre fiction, lis ce qui suivra, en bas du chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**une fan : **Pour les autres fictions, même réponse que pour momo : j'en parle après l'épilogue. Je suis fière et heureuse de t'avoir comme fan fidèle =) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, j'ai essayé d'y faire passer le plus de choses. Merci pour ta review !

**Miss sadique : **Je suis heureuse si tu as ressenti ce que je voulais faire ressortir. Ca veut dire que je m'en suis bien sortie =). Et je suis heureuse aussi que tu n'aies pas pleuré ^^. Pour la réponses concernant les prochaines fictions, même topo : il faut lire après le chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**maria elena : **Si tu attends l'épilogue avec impatience, ça veut dire que tu as aimé ? Voici donc l'épilogue. Merci pour ta review !

**Merci vraiment pour vos encouragements ! Place à la lecture, on se retrouve plus bas (Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...)**

* * *

Epilogue

**_Pov Bella_**

Voilà, je suis mariée ! Edward et moi venons de prononcer nos vœux pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à la mort. Après mon « décès », nous nous sommes rendus en Amérique du Sud, au Pérou, où nous vivions dans une grande villa retirée, dans les Andes. Les forêts avoisinantes regorgent d'animaux tels les pumas ou les panthères. Nous nous faisons les plus discrets possible, tant pour les humains que pour les vampires, et nous appliquons à la lettre le proverbe : « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés ». J'avais peur que les Cullen ne m'en veuillent pour cet exil loin de Forks mais ils m'assurèrent à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils préféraient nous accompagner plutôt que de vivre sans Edward et moi. Alice nous a organisés un superbe mariage, et seuls les Dénali furent invités, et nous avions leur promesse de tenir leur langue quant à notre secret. J'avais enfin la force des vampires, certes moindre que les autres mais suffisamment pour chasser seule, ce qui me remplissait de joie : nous pouvions chasser, Edward et moi, à égalité.

A cet instant, je suis sur notre terrasse, allongée sur mon mari qui est lui-même couché sur un transat. Le soleil nous illuminait mais qu'importe, nul humain ne pouvait nous voir.

-A quoi penses-tu mon ange ?

Même s'il percevait mes pensées sous forme de mélodies qui lui indiquaient au moins mon humeur, il voulait savoir à quoi je pensais, quelle que soit l'heure. Il avait été très éprouvé par la mise en scène de ma mort et avait du mal à s'en remettre.

-A mon bonheur, et par extension à toi Edward, et à ma **chance** d'être près de toi. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai tendrement pour affirmer mon assertion.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et maintenant nous avons l'éternité pour nous aimer.

-Oui, souris-je en songeant à ce qu'allaient être les prochaines années, pleines d'amour et de tendresse, que ce soit avec Edward ou notre famille.

-Tu sais, à Volterra, quand j'ai reçu cet horrible appel pour m'annoncer le décès de mes parents, j'ai cru que ma vie s'était arrêtée. En fait, elle ne faisait que commencer. Et je ne regrette aucun des moments à partir de ce jour-là.

-Même pas tes rencontres avec Jane et Tanya ?

-Même pas. Elles nous ont rapprochés au final, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant les Volturi ne nous embêterons plus jamais, nous sommes libres. Dis-moi, je voudrais savoir…

**_Pov Edward_**

Elle hésitait. De quoi voulait-elle que je lui parle ?

-Comment ont réagi Lucy et Angela ?

C'est moi qui leur avais annoncé le soi-disant décès de Bella suite à sa maladie par téléphone.

-Elles ont beaucoup pleuré. Je reçois régulièrement des messages d'elles pour me soutenir, elles sont si gentilles. Ça fait de la peine de ne pas pouvoir leur dire la vérité, mais c'est mieux comme cela.

-Tu as raison. Elles se diront que je suis heureuse avec mes parents.

-Mais tu aurais été loin de moi si ça avait été vrai.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis battue pour rester mon amour.

Je l'embrassai, passionnément cette fois-ci, et elle répondit de suite à mon baiser. Je l'aimais tant ! J'avais failli la perdre de nombreuses fois mais comme elle venait de le dire, chaque fois nous a rapprochés et lui a permis de devenir comme moi. Soudain mon téléphone sonna, nous interrompant. Elle grogna de frustration quand je m'écartai pour prendre mon portable.

-Oui Alice, qu'y a-t-il ?

-On est de retour ! Prépare juste Bella, je lui ai acheté quelques petites choses.

Elle raccrocha pendant qu'elle éclatait de rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma femme : elle sourit en soupirant.

-Cette Alice ! J'imagine que si tu dois me préparer, c'est que ses « quelques petites choses » doivent être horriblement chères et extravagantes.

Je ne pus que rire puis l'embrasser. Ma Bella était à inventer si elle n'existait pas ! Notre baiser s'intensifia puis elle y mit fin et reposa sa tête sur mon torse en soupirant d'aise. Notre bonheur était parfait. Que demander de plus qu'un amour intense et réciproque fait pour durer pour l'éternité et une famille unie pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

**FIN**

* * *

**C'est fini ... *Verse une larme* Ca fait quelque chose... Les auteures savent sûrement de quoi je parle. **

**Maintenant, parlons de la fiction suivante ... Alors je ne mettrais pas de liens (désolée Miss sadique), mais en revanche, je poste sur le site. **

**D'ici dimanche, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil, vous trouverez la nouvelle fiction. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner le titre, puisque je le cherche activement (c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le prologue n'est pas en ligne ce soir). Il s'agira d'une fiction Bella/Edward, avec vampires et loups-garous (mais Jacob n'est que peu présent, si ça peut rassurer certaines...). Il y aura plus d'explications au prologue.**

**Enfin, je voulais vous remercier encore pour votre fidélité, votre soutien, vos encouragements, vos avis, votre intéractivité, votre intérêt et vos reviews ! **

**On se retrouve donc bientôt sur la nouvelle fiction du dimanche !**

**Bonne continuation à toutes ! **


	34. Note

Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir !

Alors, comme annoncé dans l'épilogue, j'ai mis en route une autre fiction. Celle-ci sera postée le dimanche.

Univers de Twilight, avec Edward, Bella et Jacob (un peu). Ce n'est pas la suite de celle-ci.

Vous la trouverez sur mon profil sous le nom de « Vampires ou folie ? »

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !

Merci à toutes (et à tous ?) pour vos reviews sur l'épilogue.

**Une fan** : Je ne peux pas te répondre sur un compte, alors je le fais ici : je crois avoir répondu à tes questions un peu plus haut. Pour le résumé, je veux bien te le faire ici (même si du coup, il est aussi sur mon profil) : « Une jeune fille est retrouvée ensanglantée et inanimée dans la forêt par Carlisle. Qui est donc cette jeune fille au sang si puissant, et qui charme Edward au premier coup d'oeil ? Et qui la poursuivait ? Les Cullen sauront-ils la protéger ? » Merci pour tes reviews tout au long de cette fiction ! Et à bientôt peut-être, sur la nouvelle fic !

Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt !

Bisous


End file.
